Lady of the West
by chika1345
Summary: Kagome promised to be Sesshomaru's mate be4 he died. No 1 knows. She waits for someone from the palace to bring her to the kingdom. What will happen when she finds she must fake her death? What will happen when Kouga must speak w/ the new heir&finds K
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Inuyasha.**

**A/N: I've been pushing around this idea for a while and have a complete outline written up. Rated M for later chapters. Oh, just so you know this is not a Sesshomaru/Kagome story, it is a Kouga/Kagome story. That is my fave couple of all time & after a while of complaining over not finding enough stories for the 2, I decided to make one. It helps that I've got another story in the works so it keeps me on the computer writing for both. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Long ago he had changed, though she couldn't be exact as to when he'd begun changing. Somehow he had gotten gentler in their time together. Sesshomaru no longer carried such a foreboding air to those around him, he was kinder to her pack of friends than he had ever been. Kagome had noticed this and had secretly hoped mayhap it some of it was in part due to her. Ever since he'd joined two months earlier in their fight to find the jewels she had spent more time with him. One of the reasons for such free time was because Kagome had long ago given up on Inuyasha. Kikyou now traveled with the group and if it wasn't obvious before who Inuyasha loved when he would run off to find her at night it was apparent now that Kikyou traveled with them. Inuyasha cared deeply for Kikyou.

It had broken Kagome's heart when Kikyou had joined a month after Sesshomaru, but she was healing over it in part to him. Sesshomaru. The two sat now, in a field away from the encampment where the others were preparing their weapons for battle. Kagome could feel the electrical charge in the air. The battle would be tomorrow, their last battle, the battle that could end their lives and they knew all it. The group was tired of chasing endlessly after danger, tired of waiting for Naraku to strike. They were ready for the end even if it came on unknown wings. They would corner the beast tommorrow. Should they die, the group was at peace with this knowledge. Kagome had visited her family just before Sesshomaru joined their group and told them that she might not make it back. She promised that if she survived she would visit them within the year or leave some clue for them in the future if possible and they had celebrated their last night with her. Kouga's wolf pack had joined them but a few days ago. The wolf prince was currently scouting ahead where they would battle intent on returning and telling them things that would be to their advantage. Kagome's mind drifted away from the thoughts of her family, she was fighting for their future to continue as it was. Sesshomaru placed a hand over Kagome's, knowing her thoughts were scattered.

Here, in the solace of Sesshomaru's company Kagome felt calm and peaceful. Sesshomaru was a quiet person, but when he'd arrived two months before he had calmly come up to Kagome, motioned for her to follow him with one of his little impertinent nods, and he'd been training her since then so that she had completely mastered her miko powers. Though Kagome had trained with Kaede whenver she could, Kagome was stronger than both Kaede and Kikyou. So Sesshomaru knew Kagome needed an intensely strong demon to bring out the powers in her. They had fought and with each sparring lessons Kagome had learned more about her powers and had gotten stronger. She was able to create barriers now, much like Miroku could do, and could even transfer her powers to objects like a rock that she could toss at a demon to harm should she lack arrows. It was far more fun training with Sesshomaru than studying old scrolls with Kaede. Inuyasha had been against Kagome spending so much time with Sesshomaru at first, but one growl from his alpha and about fifty sits later he had decided to deal with it. He did have Kikyou after all.

"Kagome," Sesshomaru said, using her name in private between the two of them. When they were alone was the only time he dropped the title of 'miko.' Kagome tilted her head, she rested sitting beside him in the field of flowers leaning against his arm. They waited in a moment of silence, just soaking in the peaceful silence, knowing that Sesshomaru would interrupt it eventually to speak for he had addressed her for a reason.

Kagome had found Sesshomaru a comforting friend and almost a brother figure, though he was a handsome enough demon to make her wonder why he wasn't taken yet. Most of their quiet time together was spent in Kagome telling him of her time and Sesshomaru speaking of his court. He almost always told her of his court and the protocols, and though Kagome didn't know why he talked to her of the court she knew it wasn't without a purpose. Sesshomaru always did things for a reason.

Last week they'd had Rin and Jaken with the group. Kagome remembered with a not-so-bitter memory of Jaken describing in vast detail the court, Sesshomaru would interject with very brief, like normal, details. Sesshomaru hadn't allowed Jaken to derail off course, in fact, it was odd how the little toad demon stuck to particular subjects, as if he had been briefed on what to discuss with Kagome. She suspected something was up with Sesshomaru when he'd joined the group and Jaken, rather than calling her 'disrespectful human' had called her 'my lady.' Nor did Sesshomaru stop his ward when Rin would show Kagome how she was learning to present tea at the palace, like the dutiful adopted daughter she was. Kagome knew something was up, but she never voiced it knowing that Sesshomaru would reveal all when he needed to.

That week was spent with Rin and Shippo playing with the two adults as much as they could. Kagome had found that though Sesshomaru didn't acknowledge it openly he treated Rin with more love than he had ever treated someone, and Rin looked at Sesshomaru with idol adore like a child would look upon her father. However, when the previous week had come to a close Jaken and Rin had been sent away, with a whining Shippo in tow, back to the palace for safety. Children and their retainer weren't needed for distractions when it came to an approaching battle. Kagome's thoughts were brought back out of their spiral when Sesshomaru nudged her lightly with his elbow and she turned her head to him aptly paying attention.

"Should I fall this Sesshomaru desires you to be my heir and mate," he murmured quietly into the wind. It wasn't a question. It was a demand. His hooded golden eyes looked down upon Kagome as if to judge her reaction. At first Kagome was entirely startled by what Sesshomaru was asking. Kagome had expected something else, everything else but that! Her eyes had to be wide and her mouth open in shock. Kagome knew they were friends, but it had never extended beyond that boundary. When the shock had worn away Kagome realized that it was a logical question. Sesshomaru was looking after his interests after all. He didn't want Inuyasha to rule his lands should Sesshomaru fall. He wanted Rin to be watched after by someone who would love her. Kagome loved that little girl as she loved Shippo and treated them as her own. He needed a powerful mate and Kagome knew by now that she was even more powerful than Kikyou, though never as strong as Sesshomaru. Though Kagome was sure Sesshomaru didn't love her he was Kagome's friend and she knew that she was one of his very few friends.

"Okay," answered Kagome meekly blushing. She knew that if she agreed she would have to give herself up to Sesshomaru eventually, but she didn't want to go home anymore. She had grown distant with her family, almost every visit to them was one of heartache for Kagome was hardly ever in the loop anymore. And Kagome wanted to live in the past, but she didn't want to live anywhere near Inuyasha because he still caused her heartache. The pain in her chest wasn't new anymore and she was slowly getting over it, but that didn't mean her heart still didn't ache when he would look at her with a smile as she fixed him ramen. Luckily, Sesshomaru lived very far away from Edo.

"If I… If I die one shall come to help you within the month," he stated. Kagome quickly nodded that she understood him, but she hoped he wouldn't fall. Kagome had grown quite used to the quiet demeanor of this lord, and if she was to marry him she didn't want him dying anytime soon. He was a good friend and ally. Too bad she had spent years without the knowledge of that fact, though if she had approached him the day he'd lost his arm it wouldn't have helped. He was different then than he was now.

"Hnn," murmured Sesshomaru nodding his head, and Kagome saw the brief flash of a gorgeous smile before his normal cold façade fell upon his face. "Tilt your head Kagome and we shall marry right now." Kagome's face suddenly heated up and he responded quickly to her blushing face, "Worry not, I shall not take you until we get better acquainted." Kagome's heart stopped fluttering so fast in her chest as she calmed down and tilted her head for Sesshomaru. His golden eyes watched her submit to him with her craned neck and he enjoyed the sight of her. Sesshomaru leaned forward and sniffed lightly her neck, he loved her scent and could find her in the dark with his eyes closed by now. He licked her neck making a shiver run down her back, the taste of her was even better. He knew she didn't love him, but that didn't stop him from wanting her. He was pleased though to find that Kagome wasn't adverse to him, in fact, he believed that she could fall in love with him had they a little more time together. Sesshomaru kissed her smooth neck, something he'd desired to do for some time. It was his half-brother's folly to chose a corpse over this vibrant young woman. Sesshomaru opened his mouth, eyes bleeding red, saying in a whisper, "This will hurt for only a moment."

He sank his fangs into Kagome's neck and she whimpered under his touch at the pain that filled her from his poison. Sesshomaru had went on sheer instinct with the last moment of biting Kagome, he had poisoned her faintly for his poison to become a part of her. Most demons would stop at just the bite, not needing any incentive to go further, but Sesshomaru went the extra length. The poison was a way that would protect his mate from ever being harmed by him or any poison for that matter, at least any mate of Sesshomaru's for his poison was stronger than miasma. The reason most demons wouldn't put poison with the mating mark was because they wanted their women to be fully submissive, meaning should they try to harm their female mates with their poison they wished it to work upon her. By allowing Kagome some of his poison Kagome would never be hurt by Sesshomaru and would be in a way his equal for she would be immune from the effects. Luckily, being a priestess, her powers were able to dampen the poison so it wouldn't hurt as much and she was soon dragged off into unconsciousness. It was a lucky fate for her when most demons would shriek for a few hours at the pain instilled by poison, specifically Sesshomaru's.

When Kagome fell into his arms the great demon lord cradled her to his chest and ran his only hand through her hair, lightly licking at her neck every once in a while to help the pain lessen. His saliva was a good counteract for the poison in his body. The mark on her neck was permanent, it wouldn't fade even if he died. She could take another mate should Sesshomaru die and the mark would shrink for the next mate to be superior, but it would never disappear. He licked his ruby red lips free of the sweet nectar that was her blood and nuzzled his nose in her neck. There was also another bonus to the mark, it would lengthen Kagome's life to match that of a demon's.

Everything had been carefully executed, should he fail and pass onto the next world tomorrow Sesshomaru would die peacefully in the knowledge that the Western Lands would have an heir, a lady, a ruler, his mate. Sesshomaru had felt his death impending upon him since he'd joined with the group and knew it would happen, call it an old dog sensing the end. Before Sesshomaru had joined Inuyasha's group he had accepted the fact that he might die and had searched high and low for someone to replace him, when he'd decided on Kagome, the powerful Shikon Miko, he finally joined their group ready for a valiant death. Sesshomaru had no pleasure in ruling his land, had seen time pass him by and loathed every minute of it, he had lived a long life and was ready for it to come to an end. But that's where Sesshomaru had failed himself. He could no longer die peacefully in the knowledge that the Western Lands would have an heir...

As Sesshomaru held this human priestess in his arms Sesshomaru hated the premonition he had long ago felt, he didn't want to die and he would try his hardest not to. The months with Kagome had changed his view on life and he would seek to live to his fullest. For one reason and one reason only. Kagome. Should he fail at least he would die happy in the knowledge that his last night was spent with her in his arms. Even if he didn't get to take her to the wedding bed that he longed to do right now.

In the throes of making such a decision the night before the battle Sesshomaru had forgotten one thing, one simple thing he'd overlooked out of all the small details he'd seen to. He leaned against the tree falling fast asleep with her in his arms, forgetting something that should not have been overlooked. By injecting the poison on Kagome he had momentarily weakened himself. It would take a full day for his strength to gain back to its potential. And the battle was tomorrow.

* * *

Naraku was giving all he could and it wasn't no surprise that on this day everyone had shown up to fight. Kagura had long ago passed on. Kohaku was fighting the jewel shard in his neck and trying his hardest not to submit. Kikyou and Inuyasha battled back to back. Sango fought alongside Miroku. Kagome was teamed up with Sesshomaru. Even Kouga and his wolf tribe had joined in. The battle was coming to a close, Kagome sensed it. She had just one arrow left, but she knew that she could do it.

Everyone was focused intently on the battle. They could do it. Kagome and Sesshomaru had easily kept it a secret that they were mates now, Kagome had wrapped a bandage around her neck claiming she'd fallen, and she'd used her powers to cover up Sesshomaru's smell from her neck. It had been a secret that Sesshomaru had made her promise to keep until the appointed time, whenever the hell that was.

No longer did Kagome lack the confidence in herself. She pulled back on her arrow, knowing Kikyou had caught her eye and was also pulling an arrow back. Inuyasha raised his sword, Miroku began chanting his sutras, Sango readied her boomerang, Kouga's wolves were gathering around Naraku nipping at his tentacles while Kouga and the rest of the wolf tribe disposed of the puppets. Sesshomaru raised Tensiege ready to unleash the power of the Meidou Zangetsuha attack, which Totosai had forged into the life-bringing sword. Together with their powers they could defeat him, but they needed the two mikos arrows most of all to shoot at once. Kagome released the arrow and sent it spiraling at Naraku as Kikyou released her own arrow. Naraku knew he was cornered, he wouldn't survive this attack, but the least he could do was to take that wench down with him. Doing what he could Naraku sent out a speared tentacle from his body, loaded with all the miasma within him that could kill a strong demon, loaded with his hate, and fueled by his power. The arrows collided with him as did the attacks of the other and Naraku was killed instantly.

However, as their attack was made so was his. The spear went straight for Kagome. The miko closed her eyes, waiting for the impact. A loud gasp of pain could be heard, blood smelled, the sound of it dripping as it hit the ground filled the air, and a muffled moan of pain floated in the air. Kagome opened her eyes to feel the blood in her face drain as she saw Sesshomaru standing in front of him, the black speared tentacle turning his chest black with all the power that was in it. Sesshomaru fell backwards into Kagome's arms as she caught him. Blood poured from his wound soaking the shirt she wore and her dark green skirt gathered dark brown splotches of the liquid.

"Sesshomaru," she cried, shifting so that she could lie him on the ground. Kagome had placed his head in her lap to keep him comfortable. Tears fell down Kagome's face trailing onto the demon. "Sesshomaru! You'll be okay! You're a strong demon, you'll be okay!" She kept repeating, cradling his head in her lap as Miroku rushed forward and began opening Kagome's medical kit that she'd dropped when she'd grabbed the demon lord. Sesshomaru reached up and touched her cheek gently with a small smirk on his face as if he had something to laugh at, indeed he had an ironic joke to laugh at.

"My wound won't heal with this…" He faltered for a breath feeling the pain in his chest spread; the poison was working quickly through his body. Sesshomaru could already feel the raging inferno of heat of pain rushing under his skin as the poison battled his health. Normally he would heal fast, but it was now that Sesshomaru realized why it was that his health was failing him. A moment of passion for the girl beside him was costing him his life. "Very strong poison." The great demon lord finished, it was hard to take enough breaths already to form a complete sentence. A few of the others assembled near him, giving him and Kagome about a foot of room. Sango was mourning in her own area over Kohaku who had passed on, and when Miroku saw that none of Kagome's advanced medicines would help the demon lord he ran to comfort his lady love. Sango, upon hearing about Sesshomaru, felt her tears rapidly increase where she was clutching onto Kohaku's corpse. Sango had lost a brother and Kagome a close friend who might as well have been a brother. Sango knew that Kagome and Sesshomaru were close friends like her and the miko, and she knew if this man died Kagome would feel pain, added to the fact that Kikyou and Inuyasha were together. Inuyasha stood close by with Kikyou gripping onto his hand. Kouga made his way over to see if there was anything he could do, if there was one thing Kouga detested it was Kagome's tears.

"Why don't you just pull out your sword, let me have at it, and I can bring you back to life?" Inuyasha asked stupidly.

"It won't work on this Sesshomaru," Sesshomaru said as if he were commenting on the weather and didn't have a giant spear in his chest.

"It doesn't work for the one who rightfully owns the sword," commented Kagome, this was something she had learned while speaking with Sesshomaru over the past weeks learning about one another. The tears flowed down Kagome's cheeks even quicker as she realized that Sesshomaru was indeed going to die. Kouga quickly ran back and scooped up the jewel pieces in his hand running over to offer the treasure to Kagome. His blue eyes flashed a kind understanding with a small twinkle of hope. Kouga was offering Kagome an idea that might save the demon. Though Kouga didn't entirely like Sesshomaru he wasn't completely adverse to the demon lord, he was one of the four demon lords of the lands and Sesshomaru had allied himself with them to defeat Naraku. Kouga recognized Sesshomaru's strength for what it was and didn't think it proper for Sesshomaru to die in this battle when he reeked with so much potential for the future lands. That, and Kouga honestly didn't want to have to deal with disputes, should the demon lord pass on there would be many claims over the lands of the west. To top it off, Kouga hated seeing Kagome in tears.

The miko looked at Sesshomaru with the jewel in her hands. A quiet hopeful voice came from her lips, "I could-"

"No," cut in Sesshomaru shaking his head lightly, as if he were chastising a child that wanted a cookie before dinner. Sesshomaru always could deal with things better than others, he always had a straight head on, so it shouldn't have been any different that he would've dealt with his death in the same way. Sesshomaru's large hand move to close Kagome's hands softly over the jewel, riding his sight of the pink jewel as he said, "That would be selfish." The demon lord was correct in his assumption, to make a selfish wish on the jewel wouldn't get rid of it, instead it would once more be in her care until an unselfish wish could be made. And if the jewel stayed in Kagome's care demons would attack her. The blood from his fingers coated her own and held her hand tight, the slippery feel of his blood did nothing to stymie his ability to hold onto her little hand.

It was a lucky thing Sesshomaru's blood coated Kagome for in her distraught emotions she had dropped the shield around her smell, with his blood on her no one noticed the smell of his mark. By this time Miroku had carried Sango over so that she could place a hand on Kagome's back. Though Sango was mourning for her brother she knew that Kagome would soon be mourning alongside her, and as any friend Sango knew she should be here with Kagome to the end of Sesshomaru's last breath. Kagome drew a small amount of comfort from Sango's hand.

"You aren't supposed to leave me Sesshomaru," Kagome spoke up, as if admonishing him like a pup for doing something naughty. "I know you said last night you would probably die-"

"This Sesshomaru had no intentions of dying this morning," said Sesshomaru reaching up to touch her tear-streaked face. His skin was already losing its lively color, his markings even looked faded, and his hands felt as if their warmth was slowly ebbing away. Kagome reached up and cupped the single hand to her cheek smiling a little at the thought that her friend hadn't really wanted to leave her. It made Kagome cry even harder. "Tears for me," he murmured as if it were a gift given to him by Kagome, pulling a hand back to lick at the salt on his finger, his tongue relishing this last taste. "Do you know why I chose you?" Sesshomaru asked quietly, though the others could hear they had no idea what Sesshomaru meant by his words. Kagome knew what the rest of the question was, something that he couldn't voice in front of the others… _to be my mate?_

"You trust me," she whispered, her hand rubbing against the one she held on her cheek. Sesshomaru nodded lightly, a laugh stirred from within his chest surprising the others that the demon lord could laugh, and laugh in his death of all places.

"But above all else…" He paused, gathering the last vestiges of his breath. Kagome could tell Sesshomaru was about to die. Sesshomaru hardly had any strength to reach up and trace her lips, when he did so it was with a shaky hand. The great demon lord pulled her head down towards his own with the very last of his strength and Kagome willingly leaned down to save him the trouble. He leaned up and his lips met her own in a quick kiss, a kiss that he tried desperately to convey his feelings in, moving soft precious lips against Kagome's own. Kagome returned the quick kiss knowing that this would be Sesshomaru's last.

When Sesshomaru finally pulled back he answered with warm caring golden eyes, eyes that took in Kagome's face lovingly as if to keep it with him when he reached the world of the dead, "…I love you… Kagome." His hand fell limply beside his dead body and Kagome cried even harder bemoaning his death, feeling the last warmth from his lips upon her own and wishing she could return it to her friend, her head falling onto his chest making for a saddening scene as the others looked on. They were far too surprised by what the great demon lord had admitted, in front of them, during his death. Sesshomaru had fallen in the footsteps of his father. Sesshomaru had fallen for a human, a priestess at that.

* * *

Two weeks had passed since Sesshomaru's death. Kagome had tried to take it in stride. Upon his passing she had proclaimed that his body be returned to the Western Palace. It had been done with Sesshomaru's last ride being on the back of Kirara, though Kagome hadn't followed after him. She was mourning for her friend and would follow his wishes. She knew she had to wait for the advisor that would meet her. She couldn't tell her friend's just yet what had happened and Kagome still kept up a small scent concealment spell to keep anyone from knowing she was Sesshomaru's mate. She changed her bandage often as a pretense that it was still hurt and wouldn't dare let Kaede look at it saying "It looks too gross. Besides, it'll heal over soon." To be honest, when Kagome sat at night in her hut she would peel off the bandage and run her fingers over her neck just tracing at the mark in the reflection of a very small hand mirror she'd had in her yellow backpack. The bite had disappeared and in its place the poison had formed a small blue moon, barely two inches in width and length, but it was his mark. Shippo had been sent back on Kirara and he had bawled into Kagome's arms about missing her and how sorry he was that Sesshomaru was gone.

Kagome walked in her miko garb along the edge of the village keeping a vigil watch. Her mind though was preoccupied upon the decision of an unselfish wish for the jewel. She hadn't been able to decide what to do with that wish, but she needed to think of something. Kouga had come by twice in those two weeks, he knew Kagome would want some time alone over this and yet he didn't want to leave her side for some reason. The wolf demon felt as if something was going to happen to the woman he was in love with. And so it was as Kagome passed by the fence on the outside of the village with Kouga watching her from atop a hill. When he'd finally gathered his courage a spiral of dirt trailed down to Kagome and she froze, waiting for the dirt to clear out, to spy Kouga. He stood there with a bouquet in his hand of the last fall wildflowers. Though he wouldn't admit it to Kagome now of all times, the demon lord had searched high and low for the last flowers. Already the cold winter winds had come and were trying to scare away fall.

"Kagome, how are you?" Kouga said with a gentle smile, scared that at any moment he would break her with a word. Kouga didn't like this sad Kagome. He wanted her to smile, laugh, or something rather than walk around stoically watching the lands. She had been so vibrant long before this war, but like all wars, it had scarred her.

"I'm alive," Kagome said leaning against the fence of the town on her back. The truth was Kagome had been waiting anxiously each day for someone to arrive; the person that Sesshomaru had told her would meet her. Kagome just wanted to know which direction to go in. She couldn't go back home, not if she was the heir and had obligations to fulfill now that Sesshomaru had passed, not that Kagome wanted to go to the future. She felt as displaced there as Inuyasha had felt as a child, not belonging to the world though he had been born into it. Sadly, Kagome didn't see herself living out the remaining days in the future. And she didn't know whether or not it would be okay when the official of Sesshomaru's came to tell the others than or now. She knew it would have to be when they showed up so she could explain things, she didn't want to leave her friends out hanging to dry about her whereabouts.

"How is the jewel? Not causing you any trouble is it?" He always asked this, trying to get something else out of Kagome. "Its been two weeks and I'm surprised…" _**Two weeks.**_ The two words echoed in her mind meaning she had a little over a week left should Sesshomaru had been telling the truth, which he always did. _**I have to leave soon. I wonder how the others will react when I tell them that I'm the heir. I'll simply just tell them that I'm leaving when the time comes.**_

"Kagome?" She realized that she'd been quieter than usual when Kouga began waving a hand in front of her face. He sighed and turned to leave, but a small whisper caught him mid-step.

"Kouga, I'm sorry, I shouldn't be clammed up like this, things just feel… odd." He glanced over his shoulder, hopeful eyes trying not to shine to brightly for fear of her becoming quiet once more. "Would you…" Kagome spoke nervously, she hadn't spoken much to anyone the past two weeks, but she needed to, considering she would probably end up angering all of them eventually. Might as well strike on a good note before ending on a bad one. "Would you walk with me for a bit?" Kouga ran over to her side, hesitantly, Kagome looked like a skittish doe with the look on her face as she stared at him waiting for an answer. Kouga gripped one of her small hands and brought her into a walk beside him, not even pushing her to talk. It felt nice though, to have Kouga's warm hand hold her own like that. It had been some time since someone had done that for her.

"Are those for me?" Kagome asked, her eyes lighting up on the flowers she finally noticed in Kouga's other hand. Kouga awkwardly walked a bit faster and blushed as he answered her by handing her the flowers. Kouga kept his other hand holding onto hers. Kagome smiled a little and took them with her free hand, she buried her nose in the flowers and sniffed lightly. Kagome had missed flowers, she'd rarely seen them around since winter was approaching them. "Thank you Kouga." And there was a faint smile that was but a shadow of the old Kagome. A silence ensued between the two as they walked comfortably. Kouga was just happy he got Kagome to smile some, he had a lighter step after seeing that.

"I think I'm going to give the jewel to wish the jewel to make Kikyou whole again," voiced Kagome. "It isn't selfish… just a wish for them to be happy together, but I'm going to do it on Miroku and Sango's wedding day." Kouga looked over at Kagome with widened eyes, whose eyes were on the ground making sure that she wouldn't trip over her own two feet.

"You really are selfless Kagome," said Kouga looking back up as he squeezed her hand gently. "Not many would do what you're planning on doing."

"Not many know simple wishes are safer than big ones," she replied quietly. The wish was simple enough, where most would ask for armies, she merely asked for Kikyou to be given a soul. Kagome didn't know how souls worked, she didn't know if her own would be taken away, but she didn't voice that complication to Kouga. Kagome knew he would've worried. Besides, Kagome had a small chance that she was safe. Sesshomaru had told her before he had passed on that he thought she had her own soul. When she'd asked why he had merely answered, 'You're the sun and she's the moon.' And then the demon had promptly walked off leaving her to wonder about that. They were indeed too opposite, maybe the jewel had just been sent to another miko that was strong enough to protect it, maybe she wasn't a reincarnation.

Kouga and Kagome walked in silence for a while. Neither knew that both of their minds were seeking out for subjects to bring up that might strike a conversation.

"Kouga… I always wanted to ask you… When we first met you, you said you were the new leader of the wolf pack… Well, how did you get to be the new leader?" Out of all the things he expected Kagome to say after her long weeks of silence Kouga hadn't expected her to ask that. In fact, Kouga had been preparing himself to listen to her talk about Sesshomaru, or if she was going to move on, but then again Kagome was always surprising.

"Heh," he said with that cocky attitude of his. "Well, it all started when I left my family in the northern pack for the my uncle's pack… He was the leader of the pack and had raised me alongside his son, my cuz Sento. Well, when he passed on the trouble really came. Normally the leadership falls to the next in kin, so Sento was chosen. But Sento was twisted in a way that no one else suspected. I did though, I knew why so many birds of paradise were attacking us. He had made a secret pact with the birds of paradise promising them two wolf demons a month if they protected the coven of wolves from other demons or humans. It was sick and twisted. So I called him out on it during dinner when the whole pack was together and threatened his claim on power. In our society you fight to the death to become the leader of the wolf pack."

"So you killed your cousin."

"Nope. I granted him his life, which is just as bad because he was run out of the pack," said Kouga.

"That's really admirable Kouga. You granted him his life." Kouga's eyes lit up with a bit of pride and his chest puffed up a bit at Kagome's words. A silence ensued as they continued walking around the perimeter of the village, arms brushing every once in a while. Kouga was delighted that Kagome was finally talking and beginning to slowly peep out of the shell she'd built around herself since Sesshomaru's death. Though he knew he shouldn't question it so early, just when he was getting Kagome to open up, Kouga needed to know.

"Kagome, don't get this the wrong way but… you and Sesshomaru…?" His voice trailed off not wanting to insult her and at the same time worrying he'd done just that. Ever since Kouga had heard Sesshomaru's dying words, seen the way Kagome closed herself up, he had desired to know what had been between the dog demon lord and the little priestess. Kouga had initially decided to claim Kagome as his mate for her strengths, then he'd just wanted to make her his friend while at the same time piss off that half-breed. Gradually though Kouga had actually begun to fall for her and was thankful when he'd joined her group and found that she no longer cared for Inuyasha. Sadly he'd joined her group just a few days before the fight. He hadn't had any proper time to tell her the truth, that he really did seek her as a mate and wanted to court her.

Kagome stopped walking, let go of his hand for a moment and twiddled with the flowers he'd given her. Kagome then reached back out to grab onto Kouga's suddenly realizing how much she needed to hang onto something when she was going to speak about Sesshomaru. "He was a really close friend Kouga. Sesshomaru-" Kagome paused, it hurt so soon to say his name since his death. He'd been a good friend, as good as Sango. "Sesshomaru trained me, listened to me, and even talked to me. I didn't love him like someone loves a mate, but I'd… agreed to be… _courted_ the day before his death," she said supplying a different word and twisting the truth. It wasn't time to let things be known. Kouga reached out, a clawed finger grazing her cheek to brush away tears that she'd felt growing in her eyes and burning like acid along her lashes.

"Just don't tell me not to cry Kouga," she whispered silently. She hated being ordered about by the others not to cry anymore when Sesshomaru had died but a week or so ago. Had it been any one of them Kagome would've grieved for months and Sesshomaru was no different, even if she knew him in a less amount of time she knew him just as much.

"Why would I? You look even more beautiful crying," he said with a small smile. Kagome leaned into his embrace and hugged Kouga, glad for once that one of her friends understood. It was okay to cry every once in a while. Sometimes it helped ease the sorrow faster. And the hand that held the flowers was wrapped around Kouga's back, leaving a sweet smell around the two of springtime amidst the approaching winter.

* * *

Ever since the day she'd opened up to Kouga, Kagome was seen more and more traipsing around the village with the wolf demon. He would always come to visit her or even stay the night that week. As much as Inuyasha would growl, Kikyou would toss something at his head to shut him up. Just two days after they had spoken Kagome had fixed breakfast for everyone with a tune she was humming under her breath; it was a song Sesshomaru had taught her to hum to Rin to get to sleep. She knew his death had happened and she should try to live on. Within the month the person would come and they had a little over a week left in the month. Kagome didn't want to leave on bad footing with her best friends nor did she want to continue grieving as heavily as she had been.

"Kaede," said Kagome as she sat on the top of a fence in the village. Kouga was due to arrive at any moment after checking on his pack. He'd promised to spend the afternoon with Kagome and teach her how to fish with pronged twigs rather than a cane pole with a string. The old woman looked up from the herbs she'd been gathering.

"Yes child?"

"I… I think we should celebrate this week," she finally voiced. Kagome had been thinking of this for some time and a celebration seemed like a fitting way to tell the group she was leaving. Kaede looked up and stared curiously at Kagome. It appeared the miko was actually beginning to cheer up since her friend's death. "A festival to honor the dead from the war… and to celebrate Naraku's defeat." Kagome explained as she scratched the back of her head, her feet swinging awkwardly back and forth from where she sat on the fence, and hands gripping into the wood to keep her up.

"Aye child, that sounds like a great idea," said Kaede, her wrinkly lips tugging up into a smile. "If you wish we could plan the festival for Sango and Miroku's wedding in two days?"

"No, no," said Kagome hastily almost falling off the fence. "What I mean to say is-" _**I can't ruin the beginning of their wedding day by leaving! It has to be a few days after, I don't want Sango crying on her wedding night. **_"Lets have it at the end of the week. Two celebrations are better than one, and that way we won't have to take down the happy decorations! It will give everyone something to look forward to!" Kaede nodded and hobbled off to make preparations leaving Kagome to sit on the fence with a lighter heart.

"A party sounds nice," came his deep baritone voice from behind her. Kagome did happen to fall backwards this time in surprise, but didn't hit the ground. Instead, Kagome found herself in two strong arms belonging to the grinning wolf demon. She looked up at him, legs still hooked onto the fence, the insides of her elbows being held by his sturdy arms, and pretended to glare at him.

"Sneaking up on a defenseless female isn't right ya know?" Kouga laughed at Kagome. It was something to see Kagome like this. Kagome was actually making jokes and teasing him just like her old sunshiny self! Kouga lifted her up, so she could pull her legs off the fence, he set her firmly on the ground in front of him, and turned her around so she could face him.

"Good thing it was you then," he smirked, tapping her nose, and watching with a very smug and satisfied grin as Kagome's face heat up with a blush. Though Kagome knew her worth she still blushed over compliments, after all, she'd spent so long around Inuyasha that compliments had been rare to come by and were much appreciated. Kagome took a quick glance over Kouga's shoulder and saw he was carrying nothing

"Where are the fishing poles Kouga?" And Kouga got a mischievous look in his eyes at her question.

* * *

"AHHHHH! How the heck do you do that?" Kagome loudly asked staring at Kouga who was having a hard time refraining from using his fingers instead of the wooden spears he'd made to stick the fish with. Kouga was more used to using his bare hands, but knew Kagome couldn't do that… yet. Kouga vowed if she spent enough time with him like he hoped, he would teach her how to do that with her hands. It would serve as an excuse to spend more time with Kagome and possibly win her over.

"Just don't move," he replied glancing over his shoulder as he moved his hands about placing the fish in a deerskin bag he had tied to his side so he wouldn't have to move from his spot. "And be quiet."

"But I'm scared they'll bite my toe off," said Kagome worriedly casting a glance around at the fish in the water. Kouga actually began laughing, further scaring the fish and going against his own advice to remain quiet. "What's so funny?" Kagome asked placing a hand on her hip while the other hand pointed her own spear at Kouga's shoulder. He just laughed even harder and pushed at the spear poking his shoulder with two fingers.

"Kagome, you destroyed Naraku and fought demons. And you're scared of fish nibbling at your feet?!" Kagome blushed lightly at that and looked bashfully down at the water as she chuckled faintly, "I guess that is pretty funny. But I can do this for real!" Kagome firmly set her feet apart and stayed as quiet as she could with a determined look covering her face. Kouga would've laughed even harder, but knew Kagome would've probably glared at him and then promptly made him an obedience necklace as payback. Kagome's eyes glinted in the light as she narrowed them, she'd spotted her prey, and with a flick of the wrist she threw her spear at the fish. It whizzed through the air and hit…! A rock, and Kagome's footing had moved when she'd tossed the spear so she went falling into the cold river with Kouga laughing his ass off. His laughter was cut short when Kouga found himself covered in water from a resounding loud splash. Kagome smirked where she was sitting in the river, a poised hand from using it to splash the wolf demon.

"Oh now you've done it Kagome," growled Kouga jokingly as he lunged at Kagome, she squealed and scrambled to get up taking off for the woods only to find herself thrown into the air and caught by Kouga as he swung her around in his arms bridal style.

"Ah! I've been captured," she shouted and pretended to beat on Kouga's chest. The wolf demon smiled widely at this. It was about time Kagome fooled around and acted like herself. The fact that she was spending more time with him made it even better. Kouga was falling for her even more so as the days went by. His flirtations were turning into something more concrete with every passing day. It didn't help that he wanted her as much as Miroku wanted to grope Sango. "Help, I think he wants to take me for his mate!"

"You think correctly," said Kouga, his eyes lighting up. Before Kouga could tell Kagome he really did intend to take her for his mate a rock hit his head. Kouga froze up and looked over his shoulder at a group of people smirking on the other side of the river. Inuyasha was tossing a rock up and down in a clawed hand while the other hand rested on the hilt of his Tetsusaiga. Miroku had a knowing leer on his face. Sango had her boomerang in her hand, she'd thought Kagome was honestly being attacked. Shippo sat on Miroku's shoulder, his head tilted as he curiously looked at the sopping wet Kouga and Kagome. Kikyou had a bow and arrow notched.

"Feh. I thought you of all people would've known better mangy wolf. If you're going to kidnap someone make sure I don't hear it," chuckled Inuuyasha tossing another rock at Kouga which he dodged with Kagome hanging onto him as he ran towards Inuyasha. "Hey put her down mangy ass wolf! You might drop her!" Inuyasha took off after Kouga and Kagome, Kouga laughing the entire time and shouting back, "Can catch me dog-turd! Even without the shards I'm faster than you!" Kagome was laughing in his arms as he ran around with her, winding in and out of trees to confuse Inuyasha. Kikyou sighed from where she stood near the river, setting her bow over her shoulder.

"What is it Miss Kikyou?" Miroku asked tilting his head at her sigh while his hand rested around Sango's waist. One of his fingers twitched at being so close to his beloved's rear.

"Are Inuyasha and that wolf demon always like this?" Kikyou asked. Her voice no longer sounded monotone, but actually rather hopeful and sweet now that Kikyou was living alongside the others, though sometimes she would get a distant look in her eyes wishing she were human again. She couldn't feel the breeze that stirred the trees nor the warmth of a fire.

"Oh no, normally they fight all the time," exclaimed Miroku as his fingers twitched once more. "This is actually rather mild compared to the past," he said as his hand inched further along Sango's side, "but then again Inuyasha just wants to protect our dear Kagome from the wolf. I must say there is no doubt that his mind is probably filled up with lewd thoughts-"

"You're the one that's lewd pervert!" Sango shouted as Miroku's fingers came in contact with her rear and he squeezed tight his favorite fleshy globe. Sango hit the monk with her boomerang and let out a breath. "You know, I'm surprised Inuyasha and him are getting along so well."

Kouga ran back into the clearing, sticking his tongue at Inuyasha as he did so. Kagome giggled and wanted to get in on the fun so she pulled out her cheeks with her hands and stuck her tongue out making Inuyasha freeze where he was running. Inuyasha hadn't seen Kagome act like that since before Sesshomaru's death. If wolf boy was bringing Kagome back to them he certainly had no qualms about him now. The half demon smiled brightly and said, "Look at the wench!" Everyone did so and managed a chuckle or two. "Hey wench if you keep it up your face will freeze that way!"

"You calling my woman ugly!" Kouga shouted back at Inuyasha snarling lightly. Kagome tugged on Kouga's ears making him look down at her. "What is it Kags? DO you want down?" Kagome shook her head against the notion and pulled down one side of Kouga's ear to whisper an ingenius idea into it. Kouga's grin shone brightly against the sun when Kagome released his head.

"Hey dog-turd. You know what smells worse than you?"

"What?" Inuyasha shouted back, wishing he'd tuned in to listen to whatever it was Kagome had whispered to Kouga. Kouga untied the sack at his side with one hand, the other held Kagome tightly to his warm chest, and called back, "You covered in fish!" And Kouga tossed the sack at Inuyasha.

* * *

They had fun for the rest of the evening with the group, picnicking in the grass and talking. Warm blankets kept them from getting cold in the chill. Kagome was opening up more around the others with Kouga sitting near her. Shippo was buried in Kagome's lap wrapped up in the blankets seeking heat from the one he saw as his mother. Kirara was laying out in her tigress form to keep Miroku and Sango comfortable as they laid back against her, the warmth from the giant cat keeping them from the cold fall air. Inuyasha had an arm around Kikyou, though she couldn't get cold nor warm, but just the same it was a sweet gesture between the lovebirds. Kouga was telling Shippo and Kagome stories about the wolf tribe. Every once in a while the little fox demon's eyes would get wide and he would bounce up and down in Kagome's lap rapt with attention for the wolf demon. Kagome couldn't' help giggle at seeing Shippo take to Kouga so easily.

No one knew that within the trees a pair of bright green eyes shone out watching the group. _**Its almost time to get her, **_thought the person. Those eyes flashed to the handsome wolf demon sitting beside Kagome and the person took an intake of breath at seeing him. _**What's he doing here?**_

* * *

Kagome yawned and stretched languidly as she got up from the hut early in the morning. She had laundry to do as well as bathing before they began setting up the decorations. Tomorrow was Sango and Miroku's wedding after all. Her dear friend Kouga would be hunting with the wolves all day today since he'd generously promised a feast for the village. The whole wolf pack had even been invited to the wedding because of that. Kouga had told Kagome that Ginta and Hakkaku hoped their 'sweet sister' would find them some girls like her to dance with. She'd snickered and told Kouga that she would try to find 'her brothers' someone. She could remember the glow on Kouga's face that had come when she'd accidentally said those two words. Kagome hadn't meant them in that way, it was far too soon to tell. Hell, Kagome had no clue about her feelings and she was going to be leaving soon anyway, so she shouldn't encourage Kouga. He'd probably hate her anyway and stop being her friend after he found out about her being mated to Sesshomaru.

Kagome sighed and set down her basket of clothes she would wash while she bathed. It always helped to multitask, and it gave her some quiet time alone for if the others thought she was bathing the whole time she'd get to think to herself. That, and Kagome was able to let down the shield around her smell, it was quite tiring doing that day in and day out to keep the others from finding out she was a widow. She tore off the bandage and tossed it to the side with her clothes.

Sango would no doubt be getting up soon to go to the village seamstress. Kagome would wake her up when she was done with the laundry since Sango wanted Kagome along with her to watch as the kimono was finished on her. The two females were as close as sisters. Kagome stripped down, delicately dipped a foot in, and began to wade in up to her knees when she froze. She had heard the snapping of a branch. Kagome hadn't brought her bow and arrow, but she did have a knife in her pockets and her priestess powers were pretty sharp now. She splashed over towards the banks in the water, pulled out the knife and poised ready to toss it, her priestess energy channeling into the knife, when **she** stepped out. Kagome blinked for a moment staring at the woman in front of her trying to figure out what she could be doing here. _**She isn't part of Kouga's pack, she wasn't invited, **_thought Kagome.

The woman flicked one of her long red ponytails over her shoulder and sat down in front of Kagome with her legs crossed and her green eyes watching the priestess.

"Ayame… what're you doing here?" Kagome asked letting down her hand and her powers swam back inside of her disappearing in an instant at the lack of threat. It was obvious the young wolf woman wasn't going to hurt her.

"Lord Sesshomaru told me to fetch his wife before the month was over if he died," answered Ayame, her eyes swam over Kagome who quickly ducked her body into the water after feeling a little violated with that look from the wolf girl. It was as if Ayame were searching for something. The green eyes lit up when they landed on Kagome's neck. "And it appears you really are his. At first I didn't believe it so I had to wait until you were alone and now I see he spoke the truth."

"He always did," Kagome said angrily as she stood up and walked over to her clothes, quickly putting them on. Ayame's eyes softened a bit at Kagome's response.

"I'm sorry Lady Kagome…" Kagome's eyes widened, now that was hard to get used to hearing from Ayame. _**I guess it really is real… I'm a lady, **_she thought quietly. "I heard what Lord Sesshomaru told you when he died…"

"That doesn't change that he's dead and I'm his heir," said Kagome straightening up as she patted down her clothes. Kagome would have to take a warm bath another time it seemed. "So, when do we leave? I'm ready to tell the others-"

"Kagome you can't tell the others," broke in Ayame as she stood up quickly and in a moment stood in front of Kagome. Ayame had a hard look to her eyes as she chewed nervously on the bottom of her lip. Ayame may not have liked the thought of helping the woman Kouga had been interested in for so long, but she knew when she was about to carry out an order that she didn't agree with.

"What?!" Kagome asked, eyes wide. This whole time she'd been hoping she'd be able to tell the others so that they would know where she was. Not telling them was the worst, they would search for her or possibly think she was dead.

"If you're going to be the lady of the west… we have to make sure no one knows you had friends here Kagome. It would be a threat," said Ayame in a strong measured tone as she lightly touched Kagome's shoulder. The two sat down beside the springs, one unsure of what to say and the other unsure of what she had to say. Kagome knew that she didn't want to hear Ayame speak again, from the way the wolf girl was looking at Kagome whatever Ayame had to say couldn't be good.

"How do we do that? I can't exactly up and leave. They won't exactly pretend I never existed," said Kagome exasperatedly. Did Ayame not know her friends very well? Sango could be just as determined as Inuyasha. "What do you suggest we do? Erase their memories," Kagome said with sarcasm dripping in her words. Ayame looked away for a moment, a fang chewing at her lips as her hand reached out and tightened on Kagome's. Ayame closed her eyes and took a deep strengthening breath before looking back up at Kagome. Green eyes meeting dark brown ones. Kagome was listening intently. What Ayame said next threw the young priestess off more than anything else that Ayame could've said.

"Lady Kagome… Lord Sesshomaru instructed me exactly what we have to do… We have to fake your death."


	2. Chapter 2 Death Becomes Her

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Inuyasha related. Hope you enjoy ^_^ Thanks for the reviews!**

* * *

Kagome stared blankly and unbelievingly back at the female wolf demon. "What?"

"We have to fake your death." Kagome got a hard look in her eyes as she stared down at the ground and then glared full on at the red haired Ayame. Kagome was planning on shutting her ears closed and hearing nothing more Ayame had to say. She would ignore Ayame and pretend that the demoness hadn't told her to fake her death. "If you don't fake your death your friends may die," said Ayame quickly, she was trying her hardest to make Kagome see the light. Sesshomaru had left a detailed letter saying his mate would probably not want to hear that, but when Sesshomaru gave orders they weren't defied, even in his death. "As lady of the west you will have enemies, especially as a human _and_ a priestess. They would love to use those you care for as weapons against you. By doing this you eliminate yourself out of their lives-"

"What if I don't want to be the lady of the west anymore?"

"You promised Sesshomaru…" Ayame said, anger boiling in her blood at the fact that the human would even consider breaking a promise, then again this was a really important subject that would change Kagome's life. Ayame understood the hesitance. Ayame touched Kagome's shoulder gently, trying to offer some comfort. Most people understood the sense of duty in this era and Kagome was unlike many others. She didn't answer so much the faithful sense of duty other young women would if they had promised themselves into a marriage… Kagome relied upon her emotions. This wasn't something Ayame was used to seeing, someone who would defy a promise like this defied protocol, she bored Sesshomaru's mark. She was the heir and as such she should willingly submit to what was to come and not back talk. Ayame had been briefed though in the letter that his mate didn't come from around here… and so Ayame tried her hardest to explain to Kagome.

"Kagome when a lord or lady dies of the four lands then debates break out without an heir, the land can be consumed in war and blood of people as the other lords and ladies try to dominate the land. We demons live for thousands of years, we can have wars for just as long. Do you really want that to happen?" Ayame had heard tales of wars that lasted over a hundred years, sometimes they lasted so long that the ones fighting it forgot what exactly it was that had started the argument, though they never admitted such and continued fighting to the death… demons had a large sense of pride, admitting one was wrong or forgetful was equivalent to turning your back on your comrades in war. It just didn't happen it was too shameful.

Kagome stared hard at the ground before lifting up her head to look in the direction of the village. Somewhere in that village Sango was fast asleep waiting for the morrow when she would marry Miroku, the pervert monk was probably doing the same, Inuyasha was no doubt curled up beside Kikyou, Shippo was still asleep in her hut, Kaede was probably making meals for the families in town who couldn't afford to have food, and Kouga was no doubt hunting with a grin on his face. _**I did promise Sesshomaru. And besides, I can't change the mark on my neck. He chose me for a reason, he planned all of this out before he died. I can't let his plans go to waste. But I also can't let any of them get hurt, **_thought Kagome. And with those thoughts Kagome made her decision, despite how pissed off she was at Ayame coming into her life and turning things upside down. "I'll do it. When do we leave?"

"The night of your party, though I must point out you need to make your peace with the little bit of time given to you," answered Ayame. Ayame's eyes lit up, this was the most she would do for Kagome, she'd been listening in and thought it best to allow Kagome a farewell party. "This is what's going to happen after the party…"

* * *

Kagome smiled through everything, a pasted on smile that at any moment threatened to fall right out of place. As Sango gushed about the wedding kimono, all white with pink edgings, the demon slayer's preferred color, Kagome smiled and hugged Sango close telling her, "Miroku won't be able to keep his hands off of you."

"Isn't that the point?" Kikyou had asked, she was overseeing the seamstresses measurements and Sango had outright blushed at that while Kagome had smiled. It was about time for Kikyou to get some humor back, and Kagome couldn't wait to give Kikyou her life back. She didn't want the sweet priestess to feel even more out of place when she was trying so hard for Inuyasha to fit in despite her lack of a heartbeat and blood. Kikyou was gradually growing into a decent friend if not an acquaintance and Sango was like a sister to Kagome. There was no way Kagome could place a newfound friend and a long loved sister in danger. When they passed Miroku and Inuyasha walking in the streets the monk had teased about wanting to see the wedding kimono but had gotten whacked in the head by Inuyasha and told, "We've got a lot to do monk. You can sweet talk her tomorrow night." The couple had embraced, for they both did have far too much to do to spend time together, Miroku's hand found its way to Sango's rear, and all too soon he was slapped with the women leaving him behind in the road with Inuyasha laughing his head off.

"Are you going to continue slapping him after you wed?" Kikyou asked, switching the basket on her arm to her other one. Kikyou carried the flowers that were supposed to be weaved into wreaths to wear upon the heads. Already the villagers were up hoisting banners, flowers, and streamers everywhere. All along the streets 'congratulations' were called out to Sango and 'pleasant morning' to the others. The village was a buzz with the impending wedding celebration to be followed by the celebration for the end of the quest. Kagome had already told Kaede that on that day she would make a wish and everyone couldn't stop talking about this fact. It was the most news the village had in a long time.

"No, in fact, I told that pervert that once we got married I would no longer slap him," admitted Sango blushing to the roots as Kagome took Sango's arm and then Kikyou's own. Taking Kikyou's arm had surprised the elder priestess, but she wasn't put off by it. In fact, Kikyou had a small smile grace her lips when Kagome had taken her arm, it felt right and it was the kindest action anyone had shown her other than Inuyasha.

Kagome wouldn't tell them that she was the heir, not even that she was leaving. She had to erase their want to search for her. If they knew she lived they would visit her, Kagome could easily see Sango and Miroku making pilgrimages to the palace just to see her for a day. They would be put at risk being so close to her. And Kagome knew now that as she walked down the streets with the two women that Ayame was busy making the preparations. She had thoroughly explained everything to Kagome about what was to happen.

"Is that a tear already Kagome?" Sango asked with a bright smile as she spotted the wet trail sliding down Kagome's face. Kagome laughed and smiled brightly, even though on the inside she wanted to scream and yell. Sango hugged Kagome and pulled Kikyou so that she did as well. "You're not supposed to cry until the wedding Kagome."

"I'm just so happy for you," answered the young priestess as she gripped tightly onto the two women and let go, her fingers brushing away the traitorous tears. She had memories to make.

* * *

Kagome spent the night before the wedding in the same springs that had brought forth the ill tidings, but this time she had company. Shippo swam around in his little float, Sango relaxed against a rock, and Kikyou languished in the water. Kagome was busy working suds into Sango's hair as Kikyou helped scrub Sango. As the bride they were giving her top treatment. "Your turn," squealed Sango grabbing Kagome's hand and pulling her in front of her so she could lather on some of Kagome's last bits of shampoo into Kagome's hair. Kikyou helped and actually smiled through it all as Shippo spun around and around in his float.

"So what's wrong Kagome?" Sango asked as she worked Kagome's left side into a lather while Kikyou had the right side. Kagome straightened up and tried to glance over her shoulder at Sango.

"What do you mean? Nothings wrong," stated Kagome, fearful she'd slipped up somewhere. Sango rolled her eyes and just flicked her sud covered fingers at Kagome causing Kagome to raise her arms up trying to defend her eyes.

"Uh huh, and I'm not a woman," said Sango with sarcasm dripping in her voice.

"Indeed, you do seem… off," nodded Kikyou.

"Now tell us or you'll drown," threatened Sango already jumping onto Kagome and pushing her head under the water to wash the suds out. When Kagome arose Sango picked her up and dunked her under. Kagome came back up spitting out water.

"Hey! I said nothings-" Sango dunked her again, earning a laugh from Kikyou at Kagome's distress. When Kagome was back up she shot some water in her mouth at Sango's face. "Is this really necess-" She was dunked once more.

"Now tell us why your smiles aren't quite reaching your eyes," said Sango pulling Kagome back up out of the water. Kagome shivered at the thought of being dunked over and over again until she was lightheaded. She knew Sango would continue if she didn't tell her something, Sango had quite the stamina. And who knew, Kikyou had laughed, so she could very well join in if Sango got tired.

"Okay… well, I've been thinking about my own future," sighed Kagome pushing back her smooth wet hair until it was slick and lay straight down her back. It was a simple enough truth Kagome gave away and it wasn't giving them the juicy details that she couldn't dish up. She would keep to her word, she needed them safe and not chasing after her. It wasn't really a surprise to Kagome, now that she thought about it, that her friends had realized she wasn't entirely happy. They knew her well enough to know the smiles that were false, at least Sango did and Kikyou was learning rather quickly.

"Oh," said Sango quietly as she stole a glance at Kikyou. The two women stared at each other and then did the math in their heads finding a similar conclusion that had nothing to do with Kagome's real reason for depression. "Does this concern a guy?" Kagome's eyes widened as she saw Sango herding her towards a rock, Kikyou was on her other side, and when Kagome bumped into the rock she was stared down at. Could they know? Did they know about her and Sesshomaru?

"Indeed, I wonder that myself," said Kikyou. "There has been one man in particular you've grown attached to. Or should I say wolf man?" Now Kagome's eyes really did bug out. _**They think Kouga and I…?**_

"Uh, but I-"

"I know you must be worried since that Ayame girl laid a claim to him, but by demon laws a woman cannot do that unless the man accepts it openly," stated Sango as she tapped her chin thinking over the demon laws. Sango knew everything about demons considering she was a demon slayer. Sango had been well versed in their laws on the off chance she would be captured by one and would have to use their laws to protect herself. "Even if Kouga might've accepted her claim in the past, by demon law if the male later on denies the claim in favor of a better candidate the engagement is broken off. Same for a female. However, even though you denied the claims, by not refusing his advances you're still his claim. Like when he would bring you flowers or grab your hands, you never made him let go or toss away the flowers, which meant you weren't completely against it." Kagome hadn't the heart to tell Sango she knew all about the demon laws that followed courtship now. She knew, Rin had told her when Sesshomaru was alive about them, and it was now that Kagome understood that Rin had been doing so under the guide of Sesshomaru. This had been far before his death, so by Rin telling her the laws Sesshomaru had basically been stating a claim.

"It isn't like the wolf doesn't love you," said Kikyou patting Kagome's head lightly. She was still trying to adapt to the females, and though Kikyou appeared to be getting better, she still felt awkward at times.

"It would be wonderful though if you ended up with Kouga," beamed Sango. And then the two women began listing the pros and cons of a relationship between Kagome and Kouga while Kagome's face flushed in the water. Though she sincerely wished that Kouga was the case instead of what she really was worried about. Though, when she thought about it, Kagome did realize Kouga really was a good catch. Kagome slumped down and blew a stream of air into the water making bubbles until Sango asked a question that caught her off guard.

"Would you tell him yes if he asked you to be his mate again?" Kagome jerked up in the water and turned red again. She quickly tilted her head back downward so her hair would hide her face. Even Shippo was watching Kagome waiting for her answer. Sango poked Kagome's shoulder. "So? What's your answer Kagome?"

"Maybe," she shrugged as she looked back up, eyes cast upon the trees trying not to meet the gaze of her friends.

"Knew it," shouted Sango victoriously as if she'd just found the answer to the meaning of the universe.

* * *

The wedding went off without a hitch. Nothing stymied the happiness that seemed to encompass the village for the duo. Kagome had first row seats to watch it as Sango and Miroku stood before the priest taking their vows. Kouga had even joined and was standing proudly by Kagome. Never had Kagome really been a girl to cry at weddings, but knowing the last time she would see the couple would be tomorrow just made this a bittersweet moment for her. The tears ran down her cheek silently, she held in her sobs, and clutched onto Kouga's arm through the entire ordeal. The wolf demon leaned against her shoulder and let her lean back, his eyes shifting over to Kagome to fall over her. If he knew Kagome, and he knew her after years of studying her, Kouga knew the wedding was only causing a part of those tears. Something was eating at Kagome and he didn't think it was Sesshomaru's death. He placed a hand over her own that gripped onto his arm and when Kagome looked up with a bittersweet smile he just patted her hand and looked forward so Kagome wouldn't think he was worrying over her. If there was one thing Kagome hated most it was people putting up a fuss over her.

When the vows were taken, the sacramental wine drunken, and the blessings given Kagome found herself giggling as Miroku's hand immediately snaked to his wife's rear. Sango squeaked and raised a hand to slap him but Miroku caught it in his hands with a look in his eyes that revealed exactly why everyone called him a lecher. "You promised once we were married to never slap me again," he said very loudly for all to hear. Sango turned a bright red and muttered quietly, "So I did." There was a lot of hooting and rice throwing as the couple ran through the aisle towards the reception. Music started up and Sango was whisked away into a dance with her husband as everyone flooded after towards the festivities. Kagome took her time heading towards the dancing group, Kouga always at her side leading her with her arm hooked in the crook of his.

"Come on Kagome, cheer up. It's a wedding," smiled Kouga with his warm and booming voice. He wanted to brighten Kagome's day. How was it she could be sad on the day of her best friend's wedding? Kouga couldn't understand it and knew normally Kagome would be brimming with a wide smile at the good fortune. She smiled weakly and led Kouga over to the table to eat some food, there was a banquet that was spread out. Kagome sipped her tea while watching the dancings, Kouga quietly standing beside her like a watchful guardian. If he wanted to join in the dancing he could've, but he stuck to realized earlier. Ayame had been right, Kagome had to make her peace now. Kagome would be leaving soon for the lands of the west and here all she'd done was mope while Kouga had tried in desperate attempts to cheer her up, going so far as to refuse his own pleasure in order to keep her company. After tomorrow Kagome would be dead to him and the others.

"Kouga, thank you," Kagome said smiling a small smile that was like the bud of a cherry blossom, not blooming but one could tell it wanted to. Kouga felt his heart beat pick up at that sight. The smile she bestowed upon him, now _that_ was the Kagome he'd fallen in love with. "You've been a great friend and I'm lucky to have you." Kagome knew Ayame had a soft spot for Kouga, but she couldn't help wanting to cheer him up after he'd done so much for her. Kagome mentally counted the hours until her departure in her head and then reached out to take Kouga's hands in her own much like he'd done with her. Kagome stared fiercely into his electric blue eyes. And the roles being incredibly reversed, Kouga's mouth was slightly open in surprise and he had a 'what the hell' expression across his face that Kagome was trying not to laugh at considering it was a serious moment. "Kouga, it would be my honor if you and your wolf pack would spend the day at my celebration tomorrow."

For a full fraction of a second Kouga didn't know what to say, but that didn't last long. Another second passed, Kouga's lips tugged at one corner revealing a fanged canine tooth, and then in another second he had a full out grin.

"Of course we'll come to the celebration. Hell, we'll even bring some food," he cheered while gripping onto her hands in return. If any had looked over at the duo they would've appeared as two star crossed lovers pledging themselves to one another. Sadly Ayame did glance down from where she watched in the woods with her white wolves. She was able to catch sight of Kouga and Kagome running off to join the dance together, smiling between one another.

* * *

Kagome awoke, wishing only that she had stayed asleep and that this day had never come. Kagome briefly wondered if this is how prisoners felt on the day of their execution, knowing that their sentence already awaited them and they had nothing more to do than walk. The priestess walked over to her pitcher and bowl, pouring the cold sloshing water into the bowl. She cried. She let the tears fall like they had every night since she'd met Ayame. It was better to get these tears out now than later. When Kagome had stopped crying she wiped away the tears with her washrag, dabbing at her face to get rid of any traces of tears and the salty smell that hung around them.

"Mama," came a quiet voice from the bed. Kagome had forgotten to keep her tears silent from her little kit. Kagome wiped at her face and turned to look at the red-orange haired fox demon peering at her from under the covers with bright green eyes. He was Kagome's son in every way imaginable though he wasn't of her blood… but he couldn't go with her. That would complicate things if the others found both Shippo _and_ Kagome missing. They would have a harder time believing the lie that she was dead. "Why are you crying mama?" Kagome set down the wet rag and reached over for Shippo, pulling him out of the blankets and pressing him close to her chest.

"Because, I have a feeling everything's going to be okay Shippo," she murmured into his hair, glad Shippo couldn't see her lying eyes.

* * *

The party sure was something. And Kagome was wearing her prettiest kimono, Sango had helped do her make up, and Kagome looked like a fairy tale geisha princess from this era. Kagome only wished she felt that way. When Kagome stepped out of the hut with Sango and Kikyou everyone began tossing confetti in the air. Today would be a day to be remembered. Kagome had introduced a list of games to Kaede the day before and helped everyone plan the events. Kagome had made sure to have a hand in every activity so even if the others thought she was dead they would remember how much she loved them to put on an event such as this. They began with games for the children and adults such as the three-legged race. Kagome's leg was tied to Shippo's, Sango was with Miroku, Inuyasha was with Kikyou, and everyone else had their own partners. Halfway through the race Miroku's hand had slipped to his wife's rear and she'd blanched and tripped, her hands balled up trying not to slap him. Inuyasha had called Kagome a 'cheating bitch' when Shippo had just clutched onto Kagome's leg and let her run like normal, and so it was with the sacred word 'sit' that Inuyasha was brought down bringing the lovely Kikyou falling on top of him. As soon as the race was over Kagome could smell the food wafting over from the hills and jumped up and down with the others, with her son clutching onto her leg. The wolves were coming with their feast. Kagome quickly undid the binding around her leg and waved at Kaede to continue on with the next of the games. Shippo stayed behind to play as he helped Kaede instruct how to play Red Rover.

Kagome took off running towards the sounds of yips and yaps, though it was hard to do so in the small confines of her kimono. When the wolves crested the hill Kagome paused, beaming brightly up at the dogs running towards her. She bent down, her hand already offered to them to sniff and lick before they ran around her. Kagome was finding herself less scared of wolves as she'd been as a child. When Kouga came over the hill with the rest of the wolf demons he couldn't stop from balking at Kagome. She looked as lovely as a flower in the spring time in her warm kimono. His skin felt on fire at the sight of her playing with the wolves, his wolves. Kouga had to stop himself from growling at some of the other wolf pack members who were murmuring how lovely she looked for a human while they carried in food. When Kagome looked up from where she was bent to her knees petting Kouga's favorite wolf he felt his heart freeze from eye contact as the breath was taken literally from him. Kouga gulped and quickly winked at Kagome making her blush.

Kagome felt her heart crack a bit from that cocky wink. She wouldn't get to tell Kouga that she was going to leave and he was the one that had gotten her out of her depression and had kept her happy. "Wow boss! Sis sure does look beautiful," said Ginta, his eyes quickly passing over Kagome as Hakkaku nodded in agreement with a long whistle. "Stop eyeballing my woman. Of course she's beautiful," stated Kouga, his hand balled up going to hit Ginta upside the head. Kagome blushed brightly. Well there was one thing she could do for Kouga to make sure that he would think fondly of her after tonight. She only hoped she didn't break his heart, that was the last thing she wanted to do. As the men walked away with the spitted pig over their shoulders Kagome chased after them, trying to keep stride with Kouga.

"Um… Kouga?" Kagome asked, her eyes nervously flickering up to his face as he whistled a merry tune. That tune died in his throat when he heard her sweet voice addressing him with what appeared to be… skittishness? Why would his Kagome be skittish about talking to him?

"Yeah Kags?" Kouga asked glanced back over at her. Something was odd about Kagome today. He couldn't place his finger on it, but she seemed… sadder. Oh, her face held no signs of sadness, but he could sense something heavy on her mind. He knew his woman, he'd studied her enough to know when a smile on her face was a big façade for something underneath it. Before Kouga could further contemplate this Kagome asked him something that completely threw him off guard.

"Will you dance with me tonight?" Kouga was speechless until Hakkaku nudged him with an elbow to Kouga's chest.

"Big brother I think sis needs an answer," teased the male carrying the peasants over his shoulder. Kouga almost dropped his end of the stick he was carrying to scoop Kagome up in his arms and twirl her around, but he didn't. Instead the demon lord grinned brightly, his blue eyes shining adoringly at Kagome and said teasingly, "When I dance with you you're going to have a hard time dancing with anyone else! I won't let go!"

"Is that a promise or a threat?" Kagome teased and Kouga saw a real smile on her face that made him want to kiss her. Kagome appeared to actually be flirting with him. Kouga leaned forward, about ready to kiss her, when from the other end of the stick he felt Ginta nudge it in his hand pushing him forward.

"Sorry sis, big brother has to finish with the food before he can make pups with you," snickered Ginta.

"See you tonight Kags!" And the demon lord proudly walked off whistling even more cheerfully than he ever had before.

* * *

The night was coming to a close and Kagome knew it. With every hour, minute, and second that passed her 'ending' came closer on fast heels. She would have to say goodbye soon. And so it was with a smile that Kagome stood in front of the fire clapping her hands to get everyone's attention. "Everyone! I have something to say," she shouted amidst the merriment. It took a while but after a few threats from Inuyasha for everyone to 'shut their traps or die' and a few shouts from Kouga about people being 'disrespectful' to his 'woman' everyone shut up. Kagome looked through the crowds for Kikyou and found her confused eyes as she stood next to Inuyasha. "I would like Kikyou and Inuyasha to step forward please. I have something for you," smiled Kagome. She was ready, after she finished tying up loose ends Kagome would be ready to go on ahead without looking back. As long as she left her friends with something behind… her idea of a present that would allow all of their minds a bit of peace.

Kikyou wandered over to Kagome, Inuyasha trumping right on behind her, both half demon and priestess very much confused. It was odd in the fact that Kagome was giving them a gift instead of the wedding couple from yesterday, besides this was mainly _her _celebration. Today was the day to celebrate the destruction of Naraku and none of htat would've been possible without Kagome. She had after all brought together all of the people needed to destroy him and she had made right so many wrongs. Little did they know she was about to right another wrong. Kagome reached into her pocket, her fingers toying with the jewel for a moment before she brought it out. Everyone was in awe and silence now to see the perfect little glowing ball that had been for so long sought after. "I wish," she began quietly, "for the happiness of those all affected by the jewel… starting with Kikyou and Inuyasha." As soon as the words were said the jewel shot out of her hand and into the air disappearing with a huge flash of light that almost blinded the eyes.

The next thing Kagome knew she was on the ground as well as Kikyou, both clutching onto the dirt as the rest of the soul within Kikyou floated out of her body and into Kagome's. And then from the earth rose another soul that rammed into Kikyou's body. They both had their own souls… meaning Kagome had only been Kikyou in body. Kouga was at Kagome's side helping her up, his warm arm wrapped around her body to give her full support as he held her by the elbow. When Kagome stood up she thought she'd hurt her head for the loud ringing in her ears, it wasn't until she looked around that she realized everyone was cheering and clapping. Kikyou rested against Inuyasha's chest by now, smiling brightly with a red hue that was in her cheeks that had never been there before. Kikyou had a life back. Before Kagome could blink Kikyou had launched herself into Kagome's arms and was hugging her as silent and grateful tears ran down her face. Inuyasha stared on with a bright goofy grin and even he looked close to tears. Kagome had given him something that he was sure as hell not worthy of. She'd given him the ability to have a life with the one he loved. It was a while before Inuyasha could pry Kikyou from embracing Kagome. Kikyou's soft hand went to cup Kagome's cheek, tears of joy still glistening in her eyes, as she said with a happy lilt in her voice, "May you be blessed with happiness the rest of your life." Kagome found it ironic that Kikyou was telling her those words. She'd just given away a life another was to disappear. Inuyasha gave Kagome an awkward hug and Sango and Miroku found themselves making a Kagome sandwich by gaining on her on both sides. Shippo ran and clutched her leg lovingly and Kouga still stood by her side.

The festivities ensued quickly after, everyone having a new reason to celebrate and be happy. Surely the wish would ensure happiness amidst their town for everyone had been affected by the jewel. Kikyou prodded Inuyasha over to Kagome and the half demon smirked and said, "Want to dance Kagome? I owe you." Inuyasha offering to dance in general was quite a gift since he never danced because he thought it was stupid and he had two left feet. Hell, Kikyou was lucky to get a dance out of him and that was only because she was his woman.

Kagome reached over and gripped onto Kouga's hand before looking up at his beautiful baby blue eyes, "Sorry Inuyasha, I have a dance saved for someone else." Kouga's smile was immense as he took Kagome in his arms and joined the rest of the dancers, not before calling out, "She's mine dog-turd!" This caused a lot of yelling from Inuyasha as Kikyou laughed, but the half demon was quickly shut up by Kikyou who pulled him into the dancing fray as well. Kouga spun her in and out to the sounds of the lutes and harps and beautiful music that danced through the air around them. The wolf pack members were hooting and hollering every once in a while to see their leader dancing with the woman he wanted for a mate. Ginta nudged Hakkaku and winked at him purposefully saying, "It appears sis is warming up to big brother."

Kagome caught those words as they passed the two best friends of Kouga's, and for a moment her eyes clouded as she looked off towards the woods. She hated it. She hated the fact that they were speaking truthfully. Kagome had warmed up to Kouga, and just as she was warming up to him she had to leave. This was infuriating! Kagome looked back up at Kouga, memorizing his face. He was such a good friend… and if she'd been given more time he might've been something more. She could've easily seen him as something more. But that wouldn't happen now.

Kagome didn't know what possessed her at the time she did it…. But she did have a few reasons why she did it. First, Kouga had wanted this for a long time and he'd been there for her forever as a friend before anything else. Second, she needed to know that kissing someone could be nice. The only time Kagome had ever been kissed was when she'd locked lips with Inuyasha to make him turn back into his half demon self, and since then that hadn't been repeated. Thirdly, she wanted to piss Ayame off. Fourth, Kagome did think that if they were given time she would fall in love with him. And fifth, Kagome didn't think she would ever see him again after her training, nor did she think he would care to see her if he found out what she was going to do that night after the party. She had to leave him with something good to remember, a small memory that he could think upon even if he hated her.

Amidst the dancing around the bonfire Kagome tugged on Kouga's arm, pulling Kouga out of the circle and to the side of the dancing. The flames grew higher behind him as she looked into his bright blue eyes, a look of confusion across his face. "Do you not want to dance any-"

But Kagome cut him off. She pulled Kouga's head down with her little hands fisted into his hair, stood up on her tiptoes, and locked lips with the mighty wolf demon's in front of everyone. The wolf demons of the tribe howled and roared with pleasure at the sight of their leader _finally_ getting some action. Inuyasha was openly gaping, Miroku was whistling and yelling out his own perverted comments, Sango was pumping her fist in victory, Kikyou's face turned red at seeing such a kiss, and Shippo covered his eyes so his young eyes wouldn't have to see such a display. Kagome's kiss sent a wave of warmth through Kouga all the way to his toes. Kagome continued to take from his lips, her lips pressed against his own as she tasted the man tha was sheer male, he tasted of roasted meats and smelled comfortingly of the woods and fire. It was a scent that she had grown used to and knew she would miss in her friend. Kagome tugged on Kouga's bottom lip causing the gears in Kouga's mind to begin working again. Just as Kouga pulled her against him and his lips began to move just barely, ready to ravish her, Kagome pulled away. The blood had rushed in her body so quickly and seemed to fixate its rushing on her face for Kagome was as pink as a budding flower. Kouga's face was lit up red as a pepper, and if he admitted it openly Kouga would've said that his face was as warm as a pepper as well. Kouga's heart was beating faster than he could ever run, which was saying something considering he was probalby the fastest being in their era.

"Kagome? What? How? Why did you…" Kagome actually laughed at the blushing face in front of her that was confused, and at the same time incredibly elated at what had just happened. She dearly hoped he would forgive her one day. Kagome was flushed in the face for she'd found that experience more enjoyable than she'd thought she would.

"After all the declarations you're tongue tied for once," she giggled quietly as she reached over and tugged on the end of his ponytail. That tender kiss had been worth it, even if she hadn't gotten a good taste of it, Kagome knew she would always remember the feel of it, giving a kiss to someone who loved you and seeing them stammer out a reaction. It was something nice she'd have to look on when at the palace.

By now everyone had returned to their duties, everyone but the gang that was closest to Kagome. Sango and Kikyou were watching, female curiosity getting the better of Sango while Kikyou tiredly bit into her food. Kikyou respected people's privacy and wished Sango would, though she was faintly curious as well. Miroku watched on with interest because he was a sick perve and was mentally taking bets on how long it would be until Kagome was married and if his own wife would be pregnant before Kagome. Male competition setting in Miroku made a promise to himself that he couldn't let Kouga pop out kids before him. Inuyasha was grumbling about how Kouga wasn't good enough for Kagome, and after Shippo pointed out how much Kouga cared about her Inuyasha's shoulders sagged and he finally admitted, "Feh. He loves her. Though if she gets hurt I'm making a wolf pelt for the floor."

"Why did you do it?" Kouga asked. "Not that I minded," he quickly remedied. Hell, Kouga wanted nothing more than to pull Kagome back into his arms and keep kissing her pliable lips. He hadn't even gotten a chance to kiss her in return.

"Because I wanted to," she said truthfully, and this time Kouga could smell nothing but happiness from her at the action. He felt his heart beat in his chest as he stared at her. he'd always wondered what it would be like for Kagome to return his affections… and now that he knew Kouga thought it was the greatest feeling in the world. Though Kagome hadn't openly said she loved him, the kiss had done everything to make Kouga feel like a firework about to be shot off into the sky from the fire that was exploding inside of him. Kouga's cocky grin slipped into place and before he could take Kagome into his arms and give her a real kiss she bowed to him and said quietly, "If you'll excuse me I need to go bathe." She kissed him on the cheek and was off to her hut to gather her things and bathe while everyone continued with the party.

* * *

It was time. Though Ayame's eyes glowed with anger, she had a duty to carry out before she relied on the emotions of her heart at seeing her childhood crush get kissed by the woman she was being forced to help. Kagome walked over to the springs to 'bathe' and told the others she'd be back in an hour. As soon as Kagome got there she began to work. Kagome snapped some of her arrows in two tossing them about the ground and throwing her bow and quiver off towards the bushes. Kagome stripped down and Ayame pulled Kagome into the water where she was. Ayame had already been stripped down to a thin layer of cloth that she had worn to the river. She handed Kagome an identical bit of cloth to wear as well for decency sake. This way their scents wouldn't permeate the air, that was why Ayame had traveled through the stream to her so no one would be able to catch her own scent mixing with Kagome's. If there was one thing that could stop the nose of a dog and wolf demon it was water. "You ready for the pain?"

"I can heal fast," answered Kagome closing her eyes and waiting for Ayame to get some blood. Ayame's claws grew quick on her hand and in a moment she made a slash across Kagome's back. Ayame rubbed Kagome's miko garb onto the blood. Next Ayame poured a dab of magic powder, that had come at a heavy price, onto the blood making it grow larger and larger until it looked like Kagome had bleed heavily near her clothes. Ayame tossed the garb back upon the grass. "You can hide our scent right?"

"Yes," nodded Kagome as Ayame gave a shrill whistle and a giant bumbling demon came into view. The demon was leaving his foot prints and scent all over the area without even knowing that he was just a pawn to their plan. This would be the easiest part for Kagome. **'We need a scapegoat for your death.' **Ayame's words echoed in Kagome's head. **'He taught you how to destroy demons quickly right?'**

"Is that my meal you promised?" The giant ogre looking demon asked Ayame who just smirked at the demon. He didn't know what hit him when Kagome picked up a rock out of the water and tossed it at him, making sure the rock shot into his mouth and down his throat. The demon had swallowed the rock that had been laced strongly with Kagome's priestess powers. They watched as the rock glowed brightly through the demon's stomach and then all too soon his body burst into a million pieces covering the ground. Kagome and Ayame both ducked so none of the gunk would land on them and when they came back up for air Ayame grabbed Kagome's arm. "Time to go," she ushered quickly. Ayame turned around offering her back to Kagome. As soon as Kagome was straddled onto Ayame's back the wolf demoness took off in the water upstream. No one could stop them now. Kagome's death was faked, Ayame's scent wasn't there, Kagome's body was gone, and there was a demon body strewn about to help explain things. The others could make up their own tales of where Kagome's body went, perhaps the demon's stomach ingested it so fast and in her last bit of life she purified him from the inside and thus ended her own life. Perhaps another demon had destroyed it and carted off Kagome's body. Either way they wouldn't find Kagome. Not anymore. She was lost to the lands of the west.

* * *

"You should go after her," said Sango after cornering the wolf. Kikyou was by her side, silently eating at the food. She had nothing better to do, but she secretly enjoyed watching the affairs of those who were now her friends.

"Indeed, with fair Kagome drenched in the water bathing, you should go after her," purred Miroku with a leering grin that earned him a slap from Sango and a punch from Kouga. If anyone was going to imagine Kagome like that it was going to be Kouga, not that perverted monk. "You said no more slapping Sango dearest," he grunted rubbing his cheek sorrowfully.

"No more slapping if you grope me, not if you describe my friends like that," replied Sango with a roll of her eyes at her dear pouting husband. Miroku immediately buried his face in Sango's chest and his hand slipped down to grab her rear as he sighed, "Much better." Her face blanched and she turned a deep red before Miroku chuckled and pulled her to his side affectionately. Miroku truly did love his Sango and above al else he loved to annoy her the most.

"I would but it isn't like she loves me yet-"

"Not true. When we were bathing with her before my wedding day I asked Kagome what she would say if you asked her to be your mate again," replied Sango making Kouga's eyes widen. He could feel his heart beating in his chest as he awaited the answer. "She said yes." Kouga's eyes bugged out of his head and he pumped a fist in the air.

"She said yes…. She said yes," he shouted out happily, even louder than he'd said before as Kouga immediately took off towards Ginta and Hakkaku and pulled them into a dance around the fire as he repeated those three words over and over in sheer joy. Shippo hopped up onto Sango's shoulder. "I don't remember mama saying yes," the fox demon said with a tilted and questioning head turned at Sango.

"Hey, she said maybe," shrugged Sango.

* * *

Kouga was pacing at Kagome's hut, Ginta and Hakkaku were drilling him on what to do. A bouquet of paper flowers was already made in Ginta's hand waiting for his leader to take it, most flowers were dead by now because of the coming of fall. "Okay boss, you've got to do this! Sis is up there bathing and she's probably almost done! Nothing would be better than to run up there and sweep her off her feet," said Hakkaku. Truthfully Hakkaku was as perverted as Miroku when the occasion called for it. Though this time around Hakkaku just thought that if Kouga was sent up there to a bathing Kagome it would end all the waiting fast and they would have a new sis in the wolf tribe before the night was over. He was tired of waiting for his best friend to beat around the bush and woo Kagome. It was time to see Kouga happily mated and sated off.

"But don't be too rough, you've got to remember this is big sis," said Ginta shaking his head as he reprimanded Hakkaku. Where Hakkaku was the perve, sweet Ginta was the romantic who thought it was a nice love story that was happening before them between their leader and the priestess that had helped save their tribe. Kouga was making a fine long hole in the dirt where he was pacing back and forth, his hands waving about languidly in balled up fists and he tried to think over his words.

"I've got to propose. But I can't be too manly or too girly," he said. It was so confusing. He had to offer Kagome in a manly fashion himself to prove that he was different from the human men she knew, to prove that he could protect her for Kagome was a danger attractor like none other. If placed in a radius of one hundred miles of safe woodlands Kagome would be the one person to find the only rabid animal in the woods. But he couldn't be too rough with her, Kagome was human, he had to show her that he could be romantic and sensitive. He could be more romantic than any human man. Hell, he could literally sweep her off her dainty little feet and carry her off to a romantic cave or field of flowers.

"Boss, I know this sounds crazy, but why don't you just tell her the truth," said Ginta shrugging his shoulders. It always amazing him how Hakkaku and Kouga could dumb down some of the most simple of questions and turn them into a question of life or death. They were wolfy drama kings who thrived on allure and danger.

"You're right Ginta," said Kouga slowly as the lightbulb went off in his head. Kagome would appreciate it if he let it all flow out from the heart. From his heart to her own, his waves of devotion and the reasons he loved her. Kouga snatched the bouquet from Ginta's hands and grinned broadly at them! "See you guys! I'm off to woo my woman!"


	3. Chapter 3 Becoming a Lady

**A/N: Sorry it took a while, school started, got a job, & for a brief period of time I took off over the summer to meet the cast of Inuyasha with a friend, we had VIP tickets for a few days to meet them. And if anyone reads ****Beauty and the Tree**** I'll be posting a lot of chapters in a few days my pretties. I again profuse my humblest and deepest apologize for the long absence and will here after be posting many chapters for this story as well.**

* * *

Kouga was cheerful. Hell, he felt as if he'd swallowed a ball of fire and it was warming his blood and making him light on the feet in a very good way. That kiss had him enraptured and he'd been thinking about it the whole journey upwards to the springs. For Kagome to have kissed him didn't mean that she hated him. Hell, it meant something entirely different. He knew Kagome would never give away a part of herself, even a small token as a kiss, if it hadn't meant anything.

Kouga was more than sure that Kagome was out of the springs, though if she wasn't he would dutifully wait until she finished. He would even keep his hands to himself if he had to wait for he'd waited forever for Kagome to fall for him, he could still wait a little more.

As Kouga climbed through the forest towards the awaiting springs a smell wafted to his nose that made his foot fall with a heavy thud in his ears as his blood stopped cold. He smelled Kagome, but it wasn't the sweet flowery smell of her skin. Opening his mouth Kouga could taste the faint metallic taste of blood in the air, blood that he knew. Kagome's blood. The bouquet tumbled out of his hands onto the ground and Kouga was at the springs in an instant surveying where Kagome had been earlier. He felt his heart wrench upon the sight and fear squeeze his heart like the tightest of chains.

_**No! She isn't dead! Kagome isn't dead!**_ His heart cried out against what the clues left behind told him had happened. The guts of a demon lay splattered everywhere. Kouga took another step, feeling as if he were walking around in a nightmare that had yet to be awoken from, and felt something wet hit his foot. With a sickening realization he picked up what he'd stepped on. For a moment he just stared at it not wanting to believe what the reddened garment was… finally he clenched his teeth and accepted the fact that it was Kagome's clothes, covered in her blood. Kouga's hand clenched into a fist as his eyes turned red and he swore he could hear the sounds of his heart breaking deep within his chest. Kouga's eyes changed into a deep dark red and the next sound that was heard throughout the entire valley was a heart wrenching howl to the sky as his demon was unleashed. How was he to know that the woman he howled for had heard his cries from very far away, a faint cry that she'd felt tug at her heart for whatever sorrowful animal it was in need. How was Kagome to know that Kouga lost himself in the belief that she was dead? And he shapeshifted into that of a distraught wolf demon.

* * *

It took hours for Inuyasha and the others to subdue Kouga from running a rampage in the forest slaughtering demons that smelled even faintly familiar to the one that had been the end of Kagome. Sango was too distraught at the findings to help them; she'd immediately sunk into a hole of sadness and wept during those hours with Shippo in her arms. The fox pup appeared to be without a mother again and Sango without a sister. Miroku shook his head in grief after they'd subdued Kouga. Inuyasha felt his own desire to rampage, but Kikyou's hand on his shoulder kept him from doing so.

It took days for the gang and Kouga's own pack to convince Kouga, still in wolf form, to loosen his hold on his demon mind and keep his more adequate man mind in place. Before they'd gotten to Kouga he'd been running around like an animal hunting lesser beings and growling at people. For lack of a body they buried Kagome's bloodied clothes. It was the first time Inuyasha had shed tears in front of any of his friends as well as the first time the half demon broke down sobbing like a child. Some good came out of the ordeal for Kikyou was able to shed tears with him and be there for him as a woman. Kouga hadn't been there for the 'burial,' he'd been off searching for Kagome. His heart didn't want to concede to the thought that she was dead, he wanted to believe that she was still alive. Something deep inside of him told him that Kagome had to be alive. After they went through so much pain and sorry, after she went through so much, the fates had to be twisted as hell to give her a life and end it so shortly after the ending of her quest.

It took two weeks before the group managed to track Kouga back down from searching for Kagome, he swore that no measly demon could destroy her. The whole time he'd been searching Kouga hadn't transformed back into a man, he'd taken on his own grizzly wolf form searching for her night and day. At the end of those weeks Inuyasha and the wolf pack and finally managed to make Kouga realize he had duties to his pack.

It took a month before Kouga finally transformed back into a man instead of a wolf. Though everyone was grieving still, they'd managed to try and pick things back up. Sango wasn't sure, but thought herself pregnant and promised herself to try and look happy even if she was missing her sister. Kikyou and Sango had been brought closer due to the events and became friends.

But no amount of days, weeks, or months would heal the pain in Kouga's heart for his first love.

* * *

"Stand straighter," ordered Ayame the switch in her hand going out to whip Kagome's rear as Kagome ran. Kagome yelped and jumped where she was running causing the weights hanging on the pole that lay over her shoulders to tumble to the ground. This was not what she'd signed up for when she'd mated Sesshomaru. Not only had she given up her life with her friends but she'd been subject to Spartan teachings. Day in and day out for the first weeks Ayame had drilled her in etiquette. It was coming close to a month now that she'd been here. Though the two girls weren't friends, they certainly weren't enemies. Kagome knew Ayame was probably still a little sore over that kiss Kagome had given Kouga. "Again," ordered Ayame as Kagome lifted up the weights. She was becoming exasperated with all the work she was doing under Ayame's orders. _**Surely military cadets go under easier training than I,**_ Kagome thought to herself bitterly.

"What the hell does wearing weights and running have to do with being a damn lady?"

"Speak properly and I'll answer you," Ayame answered snapping the switch in the palm of her hand like a general ready for battle.

Kagome paused in her running and glared at her instructor. "Fine. Might I inquire as to the metal rod over my shoulders carrying the weights and why I have to run with them on my shoulders," said Kagome, sarcasm laced with every word from her lips.

"You're not just any lady. You're a miko ruling in what should be a demoness's stead. You have to get stronger and most demons can run with the equivalence of grace. You run like a lame duck," replied Ayame, her switch popping Kagome's calves trying to get her to run again.

"Well I'm sorry if I was born human," snapped Kagome.

"We're lucky he bit you Lady Maru," said Ayame exasperatedly. She was using the new name that Kagome was going by now that she was a lady, she had assumed part of Sesshomaru's name so her own name wouldn't lead anyone to her.

Kagome was very lucky that Sesshomaru had bitten her. She may not have been a demoness, but because she mated a demon with his honorary bite and because his venom coursed through her veins, she'd absorbed some of his powers. The priestess was faster than normal humans, she could run as fast as a half demon if not close to a full demon. Kagome's hair also had become more supple and had a sheen to it that it had rarely had before she'd been bitten. Though Kagome was unaware of it, humans aged every day, it was easy for demons to tell the passage of time from merely looking at the face of a human. Ayame had noticed that Kagome's aging was slowing. If she had mated with Sesshomaru it would've stopped completely, but as it was she'd only been bitten Kagome's body changed very slowly now. Her hair didn't grow at all and Ayame knew it would probably be years before her hair grew even an inch. Kagome was stopped right at the blossoming age between a woman and girl, the curves of a woman, the mind of a girl. And it was Ayame's duty to harden that young girl before she had to face more trials. Even if Kagome had shared her own hardships when Naraku had been alive, she still had the mindset of a girl, the only person who'd ever challenged her position had been Kikyou.

"You're stronger because of him. You better thank your lucky stars for his bite," said Ayame, crossing her arms over her chest. Ayame was referring to the fact that Kagome was immune to poison now. _**Found that out the hard way,**_ thought Kagome to herself as her memory flashed back to that time.

Within the month the western lands had found its new mistress to be a miko, most had rebelled at this in outrage, however Jaken had a few words and most of the staff had stayed. Jaken had been there longer than Sesshomaru's father, there was a reason that Sesshomaru had kept that little toad around and it was because Jaken knew everyone, everything, and the rules of decorum. Jaken was respected, even if he was teased for his small form. And he'd argued that if Sesshomaru had chosen Kagome to be the mistress of the lands than he had chosen well. If Jaken told everyone that Kagome lived up to expectations than most of the staff believed him.

_**To think someone wanted me dead,**_ thought Kagome picking her feet up as she ran. One woman who'd despised priestesses had laced Kagome's soup, not believing that Sesshomaru had fully chosen Kagome to be his mate.

_Kagome was sitting amidst the dining hall at the end of the table, the place reserved for the lord or lady in charge of the lands. Ayame sat at her left and Rin to her right while Jaken gave her long details, as always, on the shape of the kingdom. Before Kagome' meal was brought to her though there was a ruckus heard in the kitchen and a maid ran out to say, "The food tester has died!" Two guards immediately had come out holding the assistant chef who'd laced the soup. It had been easy to find her, for her scent had been lingering on the bowl. The poisoned food was brought out as well. Kagome looked to Ayame, it had been weighing in her mind that someone might hurt her… but every time Kagome had thought that she was grateful that it might be her instead of her friends. She stood up and walked over towards the soup._

"_You are unworthy to be his," hissed the woman, her cat-like eyes snapping up at Kagome. The cat demon fought in the arms of the guards but they held her back. It was evident in their eyes that they feared for the life of the one in charge. Kagome didn't like it one bit that her subjects thought her weak. She couldn't have that. The priestess stared down at the would-be-killer before she reached out and took the spoon that rested against the bowl. Jaken squawked his protests._

"_M'lady Maru! You need not do that! Your life-"_

_Kagome lifted the spoon up to her lips and drank the soup. She swallowed bite after bite until she'd drunk at least five heavy spoonfuls. Ayame stood, poised on her feet as if ready to jump to Kagome's side and carry her to the manor's doctor should something go awry. It was something Kagome knew she would be able to do after speaking to Ayame about what had actually passed between Sesshomaru and herself. Ayame didn't know if it was for a fact that Kagome had taken Sesshomaru's poison, but Kagome had suspected._

_When Kagome didn't kill over and merely said, "It appears he thought differently than you," Jaken stared wide eyed in disbelief. It was true, Kagome had truly been chosen by Sesshomaru to be his mate, for none but the strongest of demons were unsusceptible to poisons and they rarely allowed their female mates to undergo the same ability._

The maid had been banished from the western lands and ordered by Ayame, Kagome's new right hand, to tell all that she passed that Sesshomaru's lady was worthy. _**Well, at least I don't need food testers anymore, **_she thought smugly as her training came to a pause for one of her few breaks. Kagome set the weights down slowly, having been admonished by Ayame the first day when she'd tossed them for it required no effort to toss things as it did setting them. She was allowed after every few laps a moment to stretch and catch her breath. In a few moments Kagome was back up and running with her weights, even if her muscles complained.

"Wait until next week! That'll be your real test," said Ayame as she ran beside Kagome easily. Kagome's muscles were already bulking up a little at a time from the training. She already longed for the one day she would be able to sleep in, but alas that day never came.

"Next week?" Kagome's eyes widened wondering what was happening next week.

"Your introduction to the demon world," said Ayame rolling her eyes. Kagome wondered when on earth Ayame had mentioned this little tid-bit to her. "Why the hell do you think the servants are running around preparing the palace?"

"Because they like me," said Kagome sarcastically as she tripped while running and tumbled over. She was sore, tired, and incredibly sweaty. She definitely wasn't the ideal image of what a lady should look like right now. For a moment Kagome wished she had married a wolf demon, their rules were more lenient when it came to being a lady. Ayame only had to dress properly at functions compared to Kagome who had to do so regularly. She was lucky that Ayame wasn't pressing her to running and lifting weights in a kimono. _**That's probably for later training,**_ Kagome thought bitterly.

"Get the hell up! Tomorrow you begin training with Jaken," hounded Ayame as Kagome gritting her teeth from where she sat in the dirt. Kagome was ready to burst out and lash out at Ayame for ordering her around. It was like the hounds of hell had been riding her this whole month, she hadn't even had time to grieve over ripping her life away from her friends before Ayame tossed her into training. By the mornings she ran and sparred like a warrior and by the evening she was taught etiquette and treated like royalty. Just when she got used to fighting the dinner bell would ring and she'd have to be a lady, it was confusing as hell on the mind and body to switch back and forth between roles.

"And what the hell training does Jaken want me to have huh? Do I have to learn how to fight a damn giant?" Kagome was angry. She was pissed. And if you knew Kagome well you knew that her mouth was something to be feared. Kagome tossed the weights to the ground and stood up to Ayame, not realizing that whatever servants in the courtyard were watching them intensely. Jaken was sitting outside watching as well. He'd been waiting for this test to come up, it was only a matter of time. He'd been instructed by Sesshomaru that this was one of the reasons Ayame had been chosen to teach Kagome. Sesshomaru had known that Ayame would take her frustrations out on Kagome and he knew the day would come when Kagome couldn't handle it.

Kagome clenched her fist and got up in the wolf princess's face. Definitely not something to do to a canine demon, but Kagome was fed up with canine demons. "You harass me day in and day out! You mock me," yelled Kagome pushing Ayame with her hands! The wolf demoness growled, her eyes tinting red at the attack. "You tell me to get up off my ass and then push me back down on it!" Kagome full on pushed Ayame with all her might knocking the demoness to the ground on her rear. "Now taste that for a change!" Kagome turned around but before she could leave Ayame had gripped onto her hand and turned her back around, already up off the ground. The next thing that Kagome knew she was being slapped by a growling Ayame. "Oh hell no," exclaimed Kagome as her powers flooded through her body, her hands glowing pink as Kagome slapped Ayame back. Then before everyone the two began sparring. Ayame's claws were long and sharp, her fangs protruding fiercely, and she was savage in how she acted clawing at Kagome. The priestess didn't differ all that much from her own behavior. She glowed with priestess energy, her hair was wild, and she was giving as many punches as she was taking. They played cat and mouse for a while, Kagome dodging Ayame's blows. It wasn't until Ayame had Kagome pinned in the ground that the real massacre happened.

"I know you're peeved at me for kissing Kouga…" said Kagome from under Ayame as she felt her powers exploding inside of her chest and finding their way to her skin, her hands were on Ayame's trying to stop the wolf demoness from strangling her. "But guess what? I don't give a damn! I'm here to rule lands not fight over a damn man!" And before anyone could blink Kagome had blasted Ayame with a wave of power from her hands knocking Ayame back into a huge hole in the dirt. From out of Kagome's fingertips glowed a pink acid whip, much like the green one Sesshomaru had been able to form, and Kagome raised her hand and snapped it so it came barely two inches from Ayame's head where she lay in the dirt. Kagome huffed and glared down at Ayame who stared back in shock. Kagome hadn't killed her. She'd spared her life when she could've killed her with that whip and Kagome would've had every right to kill her as demon rules state. As the demon etiquette stated, if they got into a brawl it was alright on the lands of the lord or lady. However if someone went in with the intention to kill on the lady's lands they could suffer death. And Ayame had went in with full intentions to kill when her demon had taken over.

"Now you're going to treat me civilly… and if it isn't too much trouble treat me like a friend," said Kagome evenly.

And there was what Jaken had been waiting for, the thing his lord had told him Kagome must face to be the lady of the lands. Kagome stood there showing her dominance before everyone and making another submit before her. Ayame crawled up out of the hole and lay prostate before Kagome showing her respect to the new alpha of the western lands in front of all. It was then that Jaken knew Kagome was ready to meet any challenge now made at her.

"Yes Princess Kagome," Ayame said solemnly.

* * *

Kagome had eaten her fill and was making her way towards the bathing area. There was a whole room dedicated just to her bathing as well as rooms for bathing for other dignitaries should they decide to stay in her new home. As it was, Kagome was edging her way towards Ayame's bathing room. She opened the door and walked in with a towel wrapped around her, busting in right when Ayame was dipping her foot into the water. Ayame let out a very unladylike yelp and fell right smack into the water causing Kagome to laugh her head off as the wolf demoness came out spitting water from her mouth.

"What's the big idea? Don't you have your own bath?"

"I just… I don't want things to be sore between us," said Kagome. She'd actually longed for a friendship since she'd left her best friends. Mostly she'd longed for the companionship she'd had with Sango and the newly blooming Kikyou. To go for a month without a friend with whom to confide in, it was a lonely month that had passed and Kagome didn't' care much for it. Besides, she wanted to make friends with Ayame, sensed that the wolf princess needed a friend. "So I thought we should get things straight," said Kagome not feeling at all abashed as she took off her towel and slid into the water. After how many times people tended to walk in on Kagome in the nude she really wasn't that shy anymore, then again she bathed with Sango all the time. Ayame leaned against a decorative rock in the warm spring that encompassed the room, she twirled her hair around her finger for a moment before sighing. "So… what do you say? Friends?" Kagome asked offering a hand out in the water. Ayame looked at Kagome's hand for a moment and then shook it before tugging Kagome into the water and soaking her completely. She snickered and said, "Friends. But don't let it get to your head m'lady."

* * *

Kagome's nights were peaceful, but her dreams were anything but that. Oddly enough Kagome hadn't been able to stop her dreams. Most of them centered on the one man she'd never thought she would've found herself attracted to. Kouga. She stupidly dreamt of that kiss over and over, sometimes something less like just clutching hands and fishing, and sometimes things that were so heated she blushed when she woke up in a sweat out of breath. Kagome was always silent when she woke up, for Ayame and Rin slept with her, but she couldn't get him out of her dreams. Sure he was attractive. He was tan, muscular, and loyal, but why the hell did he keep invading her dreams? Maybe she was just lonely and wanted male company that she knew he would readily offer. Then again, Kagome had a feeling that maybe she just liked him… at least a little bit. Kagome rested her chin on her knees, bring the blankets up around her._** It isn't like I'll ever get the chance to see him again, **_she thought to herself blowing out a stream of air that pushed aside her bangs. _**I wish I'd seen him like this before everything happened, wished I'd given him a chance. If he ever saw me again though he'd hate me. Rightly so though. **_Kagome fell back onto her pillows and turned over on her side, eyes watching the light blow of the wind as it rustled the curtains. She shut her eyes, deciding to push that wolf demon to the back of her memories where he belonged for he would be nothing more than a memory.

* * *

"Lady Ayame's grandfather is the leader of the northern tribes," said Jaken. The little toad demon had taken his role quite seriously. He was going to have Kagome try to remember all the names of the dignitaries before the day was out. While Kagome was memorizing with Jaken, Ayame was seeing it as her duty to order about the servants and make sure arrangements were going as planned. Things had become less strained between the two and Ayame and Kagome had a teasing relationship now between them. They were much like a cat and mouse, though a cat and mouse that didn't really want to eat each other, just played at the idea that they did.

Kagome knew by now that there were three positions that had been previously held by dog demons… previously meaning that there were two now due to Sesshomaru's death. Kagome held his position now in the west. Another canine demon held the east. Ayame had been trained to eventually take over the position of the North, her grandfather's position, which was another reason she'd been chosen to help Kagome. The last position of the main four was held by a cat demon. North, South, East, and West. The four main kingdoms and Kagome ruled the West. The kingdoms that branched off, Southwest, northwest… those kingdoms were minor rulings held by an assortment of other demons such as merdemons or dragon demons. They weren't the leading kingdoms, but weren't to be forgotten either. The four though of the head provinces were seen as royalty, called ladies and lords, but really kings and queens. It would be upon Kagome's inauguration that she would become queen.

"Next is the leader of the Eastern tribes," said Jaken pointing to the empty portrait space on the wall. "That position has recently been taken over, and the lord of those lands runs around so much no one can get him to sit still for a moment. Mayhap when he comes to the ceremony he'll be able to be still long enough for a portrait," huffed Jaken, his tongue clacking over his own thoughts of the eastern king who acted more like a princeling.

"The position was taken over?" Kagome asked pausing to stare at the empty space on the wall. Kagome didn't know why but she felt an odd foreboding in her stomach. _**Could it be him? No, it couldn't be him. Otherwise he would've bragged even-**_

"Yes, like the Northern tribe the Eastern lands are held by a pack of wolf demons. The position was previously held by a Lord Sento who was overthrown." Kagome almost fell over and the toad demon cut her a quick glance at the lack of grace in her wobble. _**It can't be the same Sento. No, there's got to be loads of Sento's in this era. Please let it be a common name or so help me he will kill me for faking my death. He's going to hate me. Kouga's going to hate me.**_

"Lady Kagome are you ill?" He'd noticed the pale look of her face, as if the blood had drained out as Kagome reached out to lightly touch the wall… using it to help support herself up. She felt absolutely sick to her stomach, as if she were about to heave at any moment as her heart thundered in her ears.

"No, no, just at a loss for words Jaken," said Kagome calmly though on the inside she was a mess. She tried to straighten herself out and look as energetic as she did any other day. She now knew for a fact that Kouga was the lord of the east. The overthrowing of Sento she knew, she'd heard it straight from the horse's mouth.

"Do you need to rest m'lady?"

"No Jaken, just continue," Kagome hastily said trying to get Jaken to forget this part of the lessons and be done with it. "Kouga's the new lord and he doesn't attend to his kingdom much. Now what do we learn? Embroidery? How to properly ride one's pet dragon?" Kagome's mouth was a jumble of words as she tried to skip this topic. Very few had been able to understand women when they talked so fast, and Jaken was one of those few.

"Ah, my lady already knows the Lord Kouga," said the toad walking, making sure Kagome kept step with him just a step ahead of him. She halted making the toad scurry back a step so they wouldn't break protocol. You couldn't very well have a toad leading the princess of the ruling lands, the person of those lands must always lead ahead.

"Who said I knew the Lord Kouga?" Kagome snapped.

"You did m'lady, just before mentioning learning embroidery, for I never mentioned his name," said Jaken, nudging her foot with his staff to get her walking again. A little bounce was in his step as Kagome stared incredulously down at Jaken. _**Oh shit. Kouga's going to hate me.**_

* * *

"When you are recognized you'll be able to name an alliance with my grandfather's pack so that we might help you," said Ayame as Kagome braided her long red hair one evening. Behind Kagome sat Rin playing with Kagome's hair, though she was doing a sloppy job of it Kagome praised the little girl for her attempts. Rin was her daughter now and Kagome was glad she'd been able to be with Rin before Sesshomaru died, that had made the bond between her and Rin grow even more since they'd already known each other. It wasn't often she got to tend to Rin so she tried to take out as much time in the day as she could, and she looked forward to the day when she didn't have to train. She'd already ordered Jaken to make one day free for her, Ayame had even grudgingly agreed to it.

"Ayame… lets be serious. No one is going to take me seriously as a human."

"Not if you act like one," said Ayame through a terse growl as Kagome tied a ribbon at the end of Ayame's red braid. She began massaging Ayame's shoulders and kneading them earning an approving noise from her new friend. "Look… you're my friend. You're a lot stronger than you think y'know and Lord Sesshomaru chose you for a reason. So just believe in that reason and you'll get by. If you don't than I'll have to overthrow you and take over," she teased earning a tug on her air from Kagome.

"I think mama can do it," piped up Rin as she sloppily tied up Kagome's double braids and crawled over to sit in Kagome's lap, preening for Kagome to play with her hair like a dutiful child. Kagome pulled Rin close in her arms and held her tight before kissing her head and playing with the girl's hair. Ayame crawled up to the bed and rolled down the covers. The three had taken to sharing a bed now. It didn't bother the staff at all, in fact it made the three an endearing picture. However, there were a few things to be fearful of when it came to tending to the three young women when they shared a bed. Sometimes the blankets would end up draped over chairs in a tent, meaning more work to remake the bed. On the few days where Ayame deemed it proper that Kagome could have a day off to rest, both of the women slept in together and the entire staff learned the duo were not morning girls. The staff would tiptoe around their room on those easy days out of fear of the last time someone went in there to wake up the trio. Kagome had yelled loud profanities… Ayame had thrown a vase at him that could've paid for a small village a celebration. And Rin had rolled over, pulled the blanket over her head, and stuck her rear in the air as if warning all that to defy her and make her little rear get out of bed they had to get through the other two.

"Done Rin-tin," said Kagome smoothing over Rin's hair, a little orange ribbon tied around Rin's braid. Rin ambled out of Kagome's lap and her new mother lightly spanked her on the rear making Rin giggle as she scrambled to her place in the middle of the bed. Kagome walked around the room blowing out the candles before she crawled into her spot in the bed. She watched little Rin scoot over to her side and opened her arms so the little girl cuddled against her sleepily yawning. Ayame smirked.

"I like your pack," murmured Ayame with a fanged smile as Kagome peeked an eye open to watch her. Ayame nodded at Kagome's little companion, "She's yours, your pack."

"There's only two of us," said Kagome with heavy lidded eyes.

"For now. Starting at the party you'll be the most eligible woman in the lands next to myself of course," Ayame chimed casting a wink at Kagome before she shut her eyes. In their sleep the three scooted closer, Kagome's arm draped over Rin's waist and Ayame's arm mirroring Kagome's own in the same action, and Rin lay cuddled up to her new mother and 'aunt.' There was still something Kagome wanted to ask, but she would wait until the next night. The days were for training, the nights were for them.

* * *

Kagome waited the whole day for the night to come. The night when they were at their most peaceful Rin was playing dress up in Kagome's oversized kimonos, pretending to be a grown up. But even the cheerful child's smile couldn't bring about Kagome's mood as she nervously paced the room. The rustling of Kagome's silken night kimono was enough to drive anyone insane as it dragged evermore across the floor. That nagging thought from the night before had blossomed in the morning and it needed addressing now. "Ayame… Kouga's one of the lords. You didn't tell me." Ayame sat loitering on Kagome's bed, lying flat on her back with her head hanging off the bed so her long ruby red hair touched the floor.

"I didn't think it mattered," shrugged the red head. "As you said before, you're here to rule lands not fight for a man."

"But… well, you're right," she sighed looking down at her hands that were twirling her garment. Kagome went to lop down on her bed beside Ayame, the two hidden under a huge arrangement of a light canopy that would be drawn down when Kagome fell asleep so bugs wouldn't bite her. She tended to like sleeping with the windows opened, it reminded her of being with her pack… her group. Kagome was beginning to see things in dog terms now and she couldn't recall now when there was a time that she was normal. "I don't know why I'm getting all worked up-"

"You care for him," said Ayame, her eyes lighting up as she sat up, her red hair all ruffled from how she'd been lying and the blood rushed to her face. Kagome was silent and Ayame was the one this time to stand up and begin pacing. Rin, thinking it a game, began pacing as well, tripping every once in a while over the large kimonos that swallowed her whole. It would've been amusing to watch had not either of the elder women been intently focused on their own thoughts.

"I'm sorry," whispered Kagome. "I like him at most, that is it. But I hate…" Ayame came over and placed an arm around Kagome's shoulders. No doubt they were both in the same situation considering that Ayame had put Kagome up to the ruse of her death. If Kouga found out, which he would, then the others could find out as well and their hoax will have been for nothing. The plans and preparations to keep the others safe will have been meaningless. "I don't want you to think I'm going to go after him when he shows up. I have to think about my people." Rin also shuffled over in her kimono, silently wrapping her arms around Kagome's leg in a hug. Kagome reached down and patted Rin's head.

Ayame hugged Kagome and whispered, "It's okay if you like him Kagome. You're okay to like who you want, you don't have to ask me for permission." Though Ayame felt her own heart reject that, but Kagome was the closest thing she had to a sibling. Ayame didn't have any younger brothers or sisters, pack was basically family, but her parents had only had her as a daughter leaving her the only princess of their people.

"You still love him Ayame," said Kagome silently feeling her own heart constrict at that knowledge. Kagome knew a woman in love as sure as she knew her own name. "I won't do that to you," she promised touching Ayame's arm and burrowing her head into Ayame's shoulder. Even though Ayame protested against the notion, firmly believing all was fair in love and war, she appreciated that Kagome held her in such esteem. After tomorrow was the day in which the celebration was to be held. They'd both be faced with the man they cared for whether they wanted to or not. Maybe even sooner for most of the guests were to arrive to their rooms late in the evening on the morrow.

* * *

No one had dared approach him or mention the event for about a week. It was finally, with a strong heart and a brave soul that Ginta came to Kouga's den. Kouga snarled at his long time friend as he fastened on his armor, "What d'yah want Ginta?"

"Boss, next week you're required to attend the banquet honoring the new heir of the west," said Ginta nervously, his hands were behind his back as he tried to stand straighter, keeping his eyes leveled on the ground. Kouga had yet to look anyone in the eyes with a smile on his face and it was quite disconcerting to see the look of loss in his eyes every time someone looked at him. "If you don't attend it would be a dishonorable insult and they would have grounds for war boss. Since we don't know what the new heir is like it would be best if you went." Kouga tightened his fur kilt and sighed. He needed something to get his mind off of her, maybe a banquet would do that. Hell, maybe he would see someone there that was attractive… Just thinking that thought made him snarl. No one could replace Kagome so easily in his heart.

"I'll go," stated Kouga evenly making Ginta's stomach jump up at the thought of his friend getting out instead of remaining within the pack. It wasn't like Kouga to remain so long with the pack, normally he was chasing the outskirts of their land protecting them.

"Shall I go get Hakkaku and a few of the other men to escort you-"

"No. I'll go alone. I'm not as prime and proper as the dignitaries of the west that I can't carry my own stuff and take care of myself," chided Kouga with a small quirk at his lips. Ginta smiled a little, Kouga was actually trying to make a joke, even if it was a barbed one at least it was a joke. "I'll leave before night falls."

"It begins though in two days boss."

"I know. I'll arrive tomorrow morning, gives me enough time to get one of the best rooms and relax a full day," stated the wolf demon. He thought over who may take over the lands, wondering who'd be in Sesshomaru's place. "Probably some snobby little snit," he grumbled quietly to himself.

* * *

Kagome stretched her arms above her head and yawned nice and big, languidly moving out so her legs were stretched out too relieving her muscles. Kagome smiled as she got out and got dressed. Today the guests were coming in. She wasn't required to meet them until she was presented. It wasn't like she was going to exit her chambers anyway. Sometime in the evening Kouga would be there. She'd already asked that Jaken have her quarters warded off from anyone traveling, then again no one normally encroached on the lord or lady of the manor's wing, it was considered their private area. She'd also been advised by Ayame to have perfumed scents, flowers, thrown everywhere to cover up her scent if she wished to keep her stay there a secret. Kouga had always been able to sniff her out easily; she did not want an upset wolf on her hands before she was announced. Kagome blew her bangs out of her eyes and sat down in front of her vanity mirror brushing her hair.

At some point Kagome felt herself stand up, it was as if a pull was attracting her to the window. For whatever reason Kagome had walked over with the brush in her hand and was now peeking out the window. What she saw made her gasp and drop her brush. Before the man outside in the courtyard could see her, Kagome ducked behind the curtains, wishing at that moment she had shut the windows at night. Her room was the only place filled with her scent and he was down there dammit! He'd come far too soon! Kagome gripped onto the curtains behind her. She'd seen him from behind, that bushy brown tail had been a dead give away considering she'd always seen it running off in a fury after leaving behind a bunch of insults towards Inuyasha. That black ponytail had nailed the recognition, but what stood out the most was his bandana. Kagome waited for a moment and peered over the window to see him with his back still turned to her, broad shoulders and hands on his hips ordering the servants to take him to the best room available. She could hear his voice from where she stood and for but a moment she took her time admiring him from a far, caught in this little moment to see if her memories served him right. They hardly did him justice for he was just as handsome as before, though he looked a little more tired from the way he wasn't moving about like he normally did. She couldn't stop herself from noticing his backside at this moment, and immediately found herself chastising her thoughts for admiring his butt when she'd never taken such an interest before. Had that darn kiss really brought this all on for her?

No doubt if the demon had looked back he'd be able to see her as clear as day with his heightened vision. Kagome's heart was pounding in her chest like the wings of a bird. She quickly had her back pressed flat against the wall to find Ayame waking up and rubbing her eyes dreamily of the sleep she'd just had. Upon the sight of Kagome though Ayame was out of the bed in a split second and looking at Kagome with her hands curled up like claws ready to strike for war.

"What is it? Are we under attack?"

"Not yet," whispered Kagome as quietly as she could. "Kouga's down there." Ayame stared for a moment uncomprehending the danger of the situation. "The windows are open." Ayame was at the windows in seconds pulling them all down and bolting the curtains. It was okay if Kouga saw her, but if he saw Kagome or smelt her things would go to hell real quick.

* * *

Kouga had just made it to the courtyard and had been watching the servants busy and bow before him fussing over how early he was and which room he'd prefer, when he felt a pair of eyes on his back. He'd been a while, trying to gauge whether or not his instincts were right, before he turned around and looked up at the west wing, eyes scouring the empty windows for a presence that he knew had been watching him. Kouga's eyes narrowed, west wing meant the western lord, for the lord or lady of their lands always stayed in the general direction of their house. It was for that reason that Kouga would be staying in the best room in the eastern wing. Kouga shrugged and turned back around and began addressing the servants. He felt the eyes upon his back once more and just ignored it. Let the heir be curious, he was sure as hell curious about the heir, but wasn't going to be as obvious as they were being. It was only when Kouga heard the windows slamming shut that he froze, for when those windows had shut a flurry of wind had been sent his way dragging along with it the sweet scent of something familiar that had his blood heating and at the same time freezing at once. Kagome. His eyes snapped back to the now shut windows and he stared at it in disbelief. Had he imagined it? He'd recognized that scent anywhere of flowers and spice that came from years spent making herbs with Kaede, picking flowers in the field, and time spent rubbing on those weird bottles of scents she'd brought from her time.

* * *

Kagome had stayed shut up in her wing of the kingdom the rest of the day. She hated having cabin fever, unable to get out and do as she pleased, but she didn't want Kouga to see her until she was ready… and she was as far away from ready as could be. She would've rather faced Naraku five more times than face Kouga.


	4. Chapter 4 Kissing a Ghost

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, otherwise I would've paired Kagome with Kouga hands down. In case of confusion, seating arrangement: Salen, Kouga, Kagome, & Ayame.**

Oh the plain **bold **are Kouga's beast thoughts and the **_bold italics are his or Kagome's._**

* * *

He'd thought it odd that the lady of the house hadn't come out to greet him, then again if she was anything like Sesshomaru she was going to be formal and wouldn't deign on meeting everyone until they were all present, besides she probably had work to do seeing that the castle was prepared for the feast. He still found it odd, normally Sesshomaru would've come by, nodded, and walked off. Then again, Sesshomaru was dead now o obviously there would be change. No icicle lord prancing about. Kouga propped his feet up and leaned against the pillow to his bed. No matter how comfy the beds were he couldn't sleep, his mind was stuck on that faint smell that had stirred his heartstrings. It had smelled so much like her. Kouga shook his head and leaned back against his bed, forcing himself to shut his eyes. "She's not coming back Kouga. Stop your crying like a lost pup," he told himself harshly, but even as he said it a tear rolled down the side of his face. He clenched his fist in his blankets and fell into a slumber. Even with his eyes shut he still saw visions of her in his mind, her presence never seemed to leave him. It was at that moment that Kouga decided the fates really were cruel. "…If you brought her back," he whispered quietly to the fates, for he seemed to converse with them as often as he could, "I would protect her and make her the happiest woman in this world. This I swear to you." Kouga vowed. And though he knew it not the fates had heard him, for it was that promise they'd needed to enact their plan. The wolf prince slept soundly after that, as if a gift for the words that had trespassed over his lips.

* * *

Kagome paced back and forth behind the large ornate doors knowing that behind there faced a crowd of demons, most of them cutthroats that wouldn't mind seeing her dead, and one demon that would be furious upon seeing her. She kind of wished she'd died than gone through with this ruse. "What was Sesshomaru thinking?" She murmured to herself quietly. Ayame jerked on Kagome's shoulders making her look her full in the face and Kagome blinked up at Ayame. "He was thinking he was doing his people a favor by choosing you. You're fit to rule. He knew it and now I know it," said Ayame, reaching up to knock Kagome's chin up. Kagome took a deep breath and nodded. She straightened her shoulders, wishing that Rin was present, but one human was enough for this event and Kagome didn't want those eyes to be vicious and turn upon Rin. Sesshomaru would've been able to have protected Rin easily, but she wasn't ready to subject that little girl to this just yet. Ayame slid a small letter into Kagome's hands with a red seal on it. Kagome looked at the red head with questioning eyes as Ayame said very faintly, "I haven't read it… before any of this happened he told me if something happened to him… to deliver it to you on your coronation." There was no doubt in Kagome's mind who Ayame meant. Her fingers slid under the paper, knocking off the wax in the process and she unfolded it to see elegant script from a dead man.

_Kagome,_

_Your new title is lady of the west, princess of the western province, that is if you are reading this letter by this Sesshomaru._

Kagome paused in her reading having to reread that line at least three times before she found she needed to place her hand against the closest wall for support to keep her standing. There was no doubt about it, the third person, the use of titles, elegant script… this was him. She felt a tear sliding down her face as she continued to read the letter from her dead friend.

_If you are indeed reading this message than the wolf princess has done her job well, however it also means that this Sesshomaru is dead. I've been planning our union for some time. I know you by now, after months in your company and watching you from afar, to know you'd be infuriated with the thought that I planned out everything, using you as a piece in my own mechanisms to ensure the most powerful ruling in my lands. No doubt, if I had lived our children would have been the strongest the world had seen. A priestess and a demon mated would produce something the world had never before witnessed._

_Though this Sesshomaru had decided upon this union for the strength and prosperity of my lands, this Sesshomaru had not planned on something even I wasn't prepared for_

The use of 'I' was something she wasn't used to from the old Sesshomaru, so this had to be but a month or so before they battled with Naraku. Not that long ago, for that was the time when he'd finally assented to her request of dropping the third person.

_If this Sesshomaru has truly gone to his death than I find it only fitting that I let you know what you were unaware of when I lived. I love you. Or as the case may be as you read this letter, I loved you._

Ayame watched on, listening to the little gasp from Kagome as she read the note. The red head folded her arms across her chest and just watched all of the emotions filter across Kagome's face. Shock, compassion, loss, and even a hint of love. Ayame had heard enough from Jaken and Rin to have guessed that the stoic demon lord had taken Kagome as a mate not entirely against his heart. It made her wonder just what demons saw in this human. Sure, she was a strong little thing and sweet, but so many men vied for her. Ayame didn't want to admit it, but the stirrings of jealousy were twitching to life within her bosom.

_As I studied you and the actions you took, your loyalty, the courage you held in the face of danger even when I knew you wanted to flee, and the kindness you bestowed upon myself even if our kind is supposed to be enemies, and the love you showered upon the fox pup and my daughter… I finally understand what my father told me about finding something worth protecting. Now you must do so. I know by now you will keep things silent, but will also fear what's ahead when you find the wolf prince that's been so enamored with you will be at the banquet. I trust him and find him of sound heart where you have a sound mind, rely upon him. Lady Ayame may know etiquette, but Lord Kouga knows fighting and he knows more of Salen than she does. He will be able to help you win over the fickle cat and be able to tell the difference between those who'd stand behind you and those who would leave you. You should go to him at the first chance you get and ask for his help, entrust in him this letter if need be._

_I trust you to take care of my ward, she is very important to me as you've probably found out. And I trust you to try and take care of yourself, though that seems impossible with your history._

Kagome could hear the light sarcasm in his voice, something only she'd known when around him after they'd become friends. He was trying to be humorous all the while knowing that if she actually received this letter than he was dead. It was odd for her to be reading this letter and feel so much emotion from one who had hid it so well from the rest of the world.

_I know you'll be a great ruler and know that this Sesshomaru will be watching you from afar._

_Your Lord and Husband,_

_Sesshomaru Taisho_

Kagome didn't know when she'd started crying, but she noticed when she saw little wet drops falling upon the paper, she quickly wiped at her cheeks as she stared down at the letter feeling her heart constrict. She pressed the letter against her bosom and then brought it up to her lips giving it a quick kiss before she laughed when she caught Ayame's worried expression.

"He believes in me," she said with a quiet chuckle, hardly able to comprehend that the great demon lord had loved her. She knew he'd cared for her considering she'd been able to keep by his side unlike most humans, he'd trained her, he'd conversed with her as much as he'd spoken with anyone. She had felt for him before he'd asked her to become his wife, but she hadn't expected anything more than friendship. And now she felt sorry for the possible love not able to grow and flourish.

Kagome wiped away the last of her tears and tucked her message into the pocket of her kimono, patting it safely and snug. That message had meant to be just for her and she was going to keep it that way, maybe read a little to Rin later though after some time, and she knew she'd need it with her when she faced Kouga. She would carry out everything Sesshomaru wished. Kagome met Ayame's eyes and smiled a radiant smile.

"You ready?" Ayame asked, she'd decided to walk with Kagome, a step behind her to be there for her but not to upstage her on this day.

"Ready as I'll ever be," said Kagome resolving to do this for Sesshomaru. She looked up and told the fates in her head quietly. _**Sesshomaru I hope you're proud of me up there going through this for you… you and the fates must know what's in store for me… please, take care of me.**_

She heard the thumping of Jaken's staff as he signaled to everyone that the lady was coming and announced grandly, "Lady Maru of the western lands, princess of the last province!" The doors bolted open and Kagome stepped forward, a wind blew catching the faint scent of her blowing it through the crowd of standing beings towards the front where two beings sat waiting.

* * *

The lords and ladies, maids and attendants, suitors of all sorts, stood in a grand assemblage waiting for her. The three heads had their chairs they sat in at the front, overlooking everyone in attendance. Kouga sat next to the feline demon, Salen of the southern lands, as the men they sat on the edge of the four main thrones. A throne was beside Kouga for the one that would be presenting themselves for recognition, the lady of the west. Ayame had yet to come out and join them, her seat would be on the other side of Kagome's. Kouga rolled his eyes, he wanted to see Ayame as much as a horse wanted a fly buzzing around its head. They were the heads of the four provinces. Kouga's fingers lazily rolled tapping and tapping at the arm of his throne as he waited tiredly. He'd rather be searching a chase that most thought futile and worthless than be here, but obligation dictated it as his role as king of the eastern lands.

Salen rolled his bright green cat eyes at the mourning wolf beside him. Most knew that the wolf king had been searching for a lady, supposedly the Shikon priestess, but she was known to be dead now after that pesky war with the evil known as Naraku. Salen's fingers stroked his whiskers as he watched the wolf brooding in his own thoughts. He'd never met the woman, but Salen had nevertheless known of her a little, for one of his closest acquaintances had cared for her. The cat demon rose to his feet when the trumpets sounded, noting that Kouga didn't even register the trumpets were being blown for he was still in his own throne.

The doors opened in the back and Kouga got the faintest whiff of something he shouldn't have been smelling. Kouga's lightning ice blue eyes snapped up… and he was frozen as ice, still as a statue, and unable to breathe for the beauty that he looked upon had halted the beating of his heart while he tried to rally in his mind whether he was delusional or if she were real.

* * *

One being looked up at the same time Kagome's eyes moved to look forward, darting around at first until they locked on his gaze, and they both froze for a moment. His icy blue eyes locked with her dark blue ones and all she could think of for that one brief moment was how handsome he looked. Gone were the furs, in their place was his armor plate for his chest and deep blue puffy pants, a band of gold wrapped around one of his muscular arms, his ponytail was gone and his hair hung low on his neck, trailing over his shoulder like silk, his bandana was no more, his bangs framed his eyes, his pointy ears peeped out from the dark hair, and a small golden circlet was upon his head for a crown. He looked everything the regal king. And the warrior that was ingrained in him allowed for him to give the stance of a soldier, that stance she knew well despite how kingly he appeared.

Kagome knew there was no turning back then as Kouga seemed to pale looking at her, and she took the step forward and began walking, to Kagome she could feel her body pounding… or maybe that was her heart. She could no longer distinguish between the two for her nerves had quite shaken her up. All she knew was that she was feeling something again she hadn't felt in a while as she marched towards him.

* * *

With every step she took towards him his heart thudded in his chest, picking up speed until it was running as quickly as he could. Kouga felt the blood in his face drain, he couldn't have been seeing what he was seeing, Kagome was supposed to be dead. He'd seen her blood. They'd mourned her loss. But every step she took towards him he could smell her, he could taste her smell on the wind, and his inner demon growled out its approval at finding its mate for inside the one being that had told him that she was alive was his demon. No matter what happened his demon knew Kagome, and his demon recognized this woman as its desired mate. She had to be Kagome. Even if she went by another name, he knew, it was Kagome. Kouga abruptly stood up, surprising Salen who'd thought Kouga was going to just sit there for the duration of the thing.

As Kagome walked by some demon lords and ladies a few of them gave her a threatening look and growled in their throat, Kouga could feel his ire rising as he snarled quietly at those beings. His fists clenched as she continued moving forward, his eyes on her. They flickered briefly to see Ayame staring at him with such intensity, and he knew… something in him told him that Ayame had helped plan this, and he hated her all the more for it. It explained why he hadn't seen neither hide nor hair of her after the battle with Naraku, a time when she surely would've been chasing after him telling him to settle down with Kagome dead. Kouga glared at Ayame briefly, noting she averted his gaze for once, and then let his eyes fall upon Kagome who looked a vision in her simple kimono, displaying elegance and modesty. Her eyes were no longer looking at him, they were looking at the people around her as she stepped forward, and then they were just looking at the throne as if she were trying to keep her focus on what awaited her. No matter it, he had a lot of talking to her because above all else, even if he loved her, Kouga was pissed beyond all reckoning and he knew first chance he got he was going to demand an explanation.

Kagome was in front of him by now, she rose her eyes to meet his and automatically there was an understanding between them, one that Kagome had known would be coming and had dreaded. She knew they would talk shortly. Kagome almost tripped with the startling intensity of those eyes focused on her's, it made her heart beat out of sync, and when she did trip he moved to touch her with his clawed fingers, holding her arm very gently. Kouga had the faintest of smiles on his face, a smile that read how grateful he was tht she was alive, and Kagome tried to hold it in, but she knew it was showing on her face the thankful look on her own face that stared back at him with eyes that wanted to cry at seeing him again. Kouga let go of her and let her walk to her own throne, they stood in front of everyone, Ayame looking down as she made her way to her own seat, trying to hold in her small spark of jealousy.

"We gather here today to witness the inauguration of Lady Maru of the west," announced Jaken from where he stood on the floor beneath the dais of uplifted chairs. "There will be three days of entertainment, in those three days anyone may challenge Lady Maru for her right of the western lands. But know that Sesshomaru chose her in all entirety and in these three days the three provinces shall be able to recognize her as ruler of the western lands. Upon all three declaring their approval she shall no longer have to face challenges," stated the frog demon thumping his pole on the ground. There was a brief moment of silence and then Ayame stepped forward.

"I represent my grandfather, King Chorou of the northern lands, as princess of the north lands and sole heir I declare my recognition to Lady Maru," said Ayame bending perfectly with her arm over her stomach to Kagome. The priestess smiled and reached out lifting Ayame's chin, mouthing a quiet 'thank you,' before turning to the crowd.

"I thank thee for your recognition Princess Ayame. As for the rest of my guests rest and be merry for the festivities begin now," and with that said Kagome raised her hands up. The doors opened and waiters and maids came in an assortment of colors, flower petals floated in the air with colored paper and streamers, acrobats tumbled through, fire breathers, and a door opened to a room where a feast was waiting to be had with more entertainers. If Kagome hadn't known better she would've thought herself at a circus for more entertainers. Now was the cue for Kagome to leave and rest for an hour or more until the revels had died down and she was to make an appearance. Just as Kagome was about to move and get Ayame she felt a jerk on her hand as she was tugged in through the crowd, and through the doors. Ayame didn't even know Kagome had disappeared for she was caught up in the excitement, by the time she turned around Kagome was nowhere to be seen and neither was Kouga.

* * *

He'd pulled them to the quietest place in the building where he knew no one would bother them, around and through the halls he tugged on her slip of a hand, not daring to let go of it. Kagome jerked a bit, wishing to be out of his grasp, but if any time was the best time to talk to him she knew it was now so she stopped resisting about halfway down the halls. Kouga pulled her into his room, slamming the door and locking it, before he turned around on Kagome. For an instant she'd wished those doors were unlocked so she could escape the intensity of his gaze upon her.

"Kagome… is it really you?" Kouga finally asked, not knowing how raspy his voice was with emotion. Kagome nodded, but she knew what he was waiting for. She opened her mouth and said in a voice as quiet as a mouse her little admittance, "It's me Kouga. I'm alive."

Kouga rushed forward pulling her into his arms and hugging her. Kagome wrapped her arms around him and felt the tears prickling at her eyes once more as he held her. If she didn't know any better she would've thought he lost a bit of weight since she'd seen him and now that she'd seen him up close she'd been able to notice before he hugged her how there were dark circles under his eyes.

Kouga inhaled deeply of her scent as it washed over him and his arms pulled her tight to his chest. His inner demon basked in her smell, wallowed in it, it was taking all the restraint he had not to kiss her neck and taste that scent. It was taking even more restraint not to cry or howl in joy. "Kagome," he said in that deep and rugged voice of his, "I missed you."

His beast growled in contentment and Kagome could feel the rumbling of his chest. Kagome buried her face in his neck and hugged him, feeling the rumble of his chest slide down in this hug and she felt herself burrow her head even deeper into his chest if possible. He was just so warm and his arms melded around her, clutching onto her with such feeling it was hard not to leave his arms. Finally, she was able to see someone else she'd befriended; finally she was able to right someone that had been wronged grievously by her. But she was pulled away quickly at arms length so he could stare at her dumbfounded.

"Why did-" He began but then he realized something as he stared at her. He'd noticed something very faint with his face buried in her neck. Her scent smelled different, as he stared now he saw on her neck a bite mark and his eyes widened significantly as her hand went to cover the mark.

"You mated him!" He gave a quick sniff to assure himself of something and then his finger pointed at her accusingly. "But you're a virgin!"

"He needed an heir or in my case an heiress. He was only able to bind himself to me as a mate, we didn't get any farther," she replied knocking his finger out of her face. She didn't know why she had to explain all of that to Kouga, but for some reason she had and in the process had turned the hue of a very ripe and red pepper. "I didn't find out until now that I could tell you! I just received word from him-"

"How? He's dead!"

"I know that," she roared back as she pulled out the letter in her pocket and waved it in front of his face, he caught the faintest whiff of Sesshomaru. "He wrote this before he died and Ayame was instructed to give it to me today. He told me to trust you to teach me fighting and about that cat demon." Without further explanation she rammed the letter into his chest and he read it quickly, having to do a double take and reread it. Kagome was actually surprised that Kouga could read though she shouldn't have been, he was a king after all, but she remembered vividly how Inuyasha couldn't read and had once wondered if that was the case for all of her friends.

"This letter would've come in handy sooner," said Kouga glaring down at the paper as he handed it to Kagome. He smelt her tears on the paper and knew she'd cried for Sesshomaru. Silently Kouga wondered if she'd cried when she'd been taken away from him, but that was his jealousy creeping in. _**How can I be jealous of a dead man? **_Though when it came to finding out that the stuffy demon lord had loved Kagome he hadn't found it that surprising considering how close he'd been to her. Kagome tucked the letter back into her pocket. Kouga inched closer towards her and Kagome took a step back as his icy blue eyes snapped at her.

"Ayame adamantly put you up to this didn't she?" He said shaking his fist angrily and growling as he took another step forward. Kagome took a step back and ran into the wall. She found herself now between a rock and a hard place, or in this case a wolf demon and a hard place. She would've gladly taken on the hard place any day. Kouga wondered at the chance that Ayame must've jumped at when instructed to rip Kagome away from him and the others. It had probably been the sweetest treat to her to have done that.

"Yes and no! He instructed her to teach me-" Kagome floundered for an answer, but Kouga was quick to cut in as always.

"You know what hell I went through after you died!"

"You know what hell I went through! My friends couldn't know! Not you! Sango! My son! It almost killed me leaving him behind but I had to for his safety! I'm not strong enough yet to protect them from the dangers here," she said as the tears finally came. Her love for her little Shippo had been strong. The fact that she hadn't been able to take him had almost broken her heart, if it weren't for having little Rin with her she didn't know what she'd do. Upon seeing her tears Kouga ran a hand through his hair before placing his hands on either side of her against the door, she was caged in. He sure a hell didn't know what to do when a female cried and it tore him to see Kagome do so.

"You set me up." Kagome looked away for she didn't want to see what had been staring her in the eyes. The hurt he'd held in his eyes had been as hard, if not more painful than that which had been reflected in her own. And she was shameful for what she'd done to him, but she hadn't regretted it. If giving the chance she would've done it all over again.

"I did," she answered quietly.

"You purposefully told me to meet you at the springs," he growled out needing to be away from her for a moment as he turned his back on her for the first time to pace away from her in the expanse of his room. He was so frustrated. Everything made sense to him, why they went to these lengths, but it still hurt. He could practically feel his heart twisting with the betrayal. "You knew I wanted to take you for my wife! You knew I'd find your blood!" His fists clenched hard with his fingers digging into his palms. "Do you have any idea what that did to me? I've been searching for you since then and found nothing but unrest." Kagome looked up startled. So she'd been the cause of those dark circles under his eyes, and probably for his loss in weight as well. She hadn't been expecting that of all things. She'd never expected someone to have clung to the hopes of her being alive. Never have expected for someone to go so far as to search for her when in all appearance it appeared as if she'd died.

Kagome took a step towards him. A whole month or so it had been since the event and he'd searched for her, not stopping. She could see how tired his shoulders were from the way they hung and how relief swamped him even now through the unclenching of his hands and the droop of his shoulders as if he'd just finished a task he'd scarcely been able to finish. "I was still searching for you days before I got here-"

"You should've stopped-" Kagome said staring at his back as he walked over towards the shut windows. He leaned against the wall.

"I would never stop looking for you. Somehow I knew you weren't dead," he said with a shrug as Kagome crept towards him. Kouga looked so forlorn and aloof standing there against the wall, his head was hung low, and his voice sounded so wounded, like an arrow to the heart. His beast hadn't relented searching for her, his beast had known she was alive even when he wanted most to grieve, and it was for that reason he'd kept searching for her. Day and night he'd pursued a vigilant search, sometimes going on a faint scent that ended at a river and then scouting for days without food until finally his stomach reminded him that he had a body to keep strong. "You know what my heart went through over that-"

"Do you know what mine went through to do that to you? I hated it," hissed Kagome reaching out to touch his shoulder, Kouga spun around to find her eyes landing on his. And there she found something she hadn't expected to see in the strong wolf demon's eyes, her cocky friend who'd never been without his swagger… tears. The tears he'd hidden from his pack and shed only to himself at night. And a tired pair of blue eyes that were not only weeping from the sadness of losing her, the desperation of finding her, but weeping in happiness that she was alive. "Kouga you were my best friend, the one who pulled me out of my melancholy and what did I do? I set you up…"

Her voice quaked with her words; she felt her heart breaking at the sight of him. Kagome wrapped her arms around him and pulled away to look up at him, feeling some of his tears fall onto her head from hugging him so. Kouga had rarely been without a smile around, this was so unusual that it made Kagome want to cry at the sight. She reached up and wiped away his tears with her thumb. Her warm frail hands held his face in them so tenderly. Kouga had never had Kagome treat him like this before and he just stared back at her as if believing this was all just a dream from which he was to soon wake up. The fact that she really was alive was shocking as it was, but the way she was treating him and begging him to see the reasons why she did what she'd done. "I didn't want to do it! But I made a promise and I had to go through with it no matter how my heart hurt."

"Your heart! I loved you Kagome," he growled out, grabbing the wrist of the hand that had been wiping away his tears and halting her movements. "When a wolf mates he mates for life!" He let go of her, not wanting to scare her as he pulled himself away. No matter how she angered him, what she said, he loved her and would always look out for her safety concerning anyone and anything, even himself. Though he knew he'd never hurt her, he didn't want to scare off the one with whom his beast wanted most to be near. Even now it whined as he pulled himself a few feet away from her, whining to get closer to its mistress that it had missed in her long absence away from him.

"What about that kiss huh? A pity kiss? A 'I feel bad for Kouga' kiss!" He crossed his arms over his chest finding that they needed to be placed somewhere otherwise he might rip the bed or something. The tears had just as easily dissipated as his fury stepped in. "That kiss was to say goodbye. You didn't give a damn-"

"That kiss wasn't meant for you! It was meant for me," Kagome thundered back at him, her hand suddenly flying up to cover her mouth as Kouga stared back at her, his mouth wide and open like his ice blue eyes in shock. Kagome was his undoing for he felt himself becoming upbraided in his actions. He took a step forward and slipped, quickly catching part of the bed. Those words had certainly thrown him off.

"What?" Even as he asked it, his mind was trying to register what she'd just said and if she'd really meant it. From the hue to Kagome's face it appeared as if she meant it and hadn't wanted him to find out at all. Kouga wondered what this meant. Luckily, he was a more daring wolf to try and find out. Much to Kagome's embarrassment, even under these circumstances Kouga's questing mind couldn't be stopped. "Kagome? What do you mean?"

"…I… I… Gahhh! If you can't figure out than I give up," she said through clenched teeth as Kagome stomped towards the doorway. Kouga was there before she could reach the bolt to unlock it; she should've expected that though after years knowing his speed. Kouga was definitely not going to let Kagome get away without answering this question, nothing would deter him from finding out why his little priestess was so skittish. That, and after so long of searching for her he wasn't going to let her out of his sight any time soon. Kouga looked down at Kagome with his bright blue eyes, hope dancing within them and life... they looked as they had when he'd first fallen for her before the war and deaths had taken place. She was cornered again and those eyes were piercing into her making her heart take on a new level of fast. _**Dammit!**_ _**Stupid demons and their speed, **_she absently cursed.

"Kagome explain," he ordered reaching down with his free clawed hand to tilt Kagome's head up. He was in no way prepared for the tears that glazed her eyes as she looked up at him. Such a pitiful sight that screamed regret over what she'd done and fear over losing him as a friend. His demon side told him to lean down, nuzzle her face, and lick away her tears. His man side told him to hold her in his arms. Being torn between what action he had to do, Kouga just let his clawed fingers brush her cheek as his eyes desperately sought out her own for an answer. Kagome couldn't stop the shiver she received from that touch and it wasn't out of fear for his demon clawed fingers. She'd honestly felt her face heat a few degrees from it and that little sign didn't go unnoticed by Kouga. The beast inside of him felt victorious at causing such an action from its desired mate.

"I… I… wanted that kiss. I wanted you," Kagome finally managed to say. She stated something she'd tried in vain to not admit to herself, but Kagome had easily begun to fall for the wolf demon. Kagome had first noticed it when she realized how much she looked forward to seeing Kouga every day that he came to visit her and uplift her out of her melancholy. She would brighten upon seeing him, as they fished, picked vegetables, and conversed… and then that blasted kiss at the celebration had proved to her above all else the real reason she'd kissed him. That kiss had been Pandora's box once opened, it had taunted her dreams and made her wake up wishing it had continued. It was meant for one purpose when she'd done it, though at the time she'd listed many reasons to bestow such an action upon him. Kagome had wanted it plain and simple. It was the most honest answer Kouga had been given and one he wasn't expecting from Kagome. He gulped a bit finding himself at a loss for words and so he did the only thing he could do to prove this wasn't an illusion and she wasn't a ghost.

Kouga leaned down and kissed her. He pressed her against the door; his hands wound in her long raven colored hair, and kissed her for all he was worth like a hungry wolf descending on his prey. He'd missed her, his heart that had pined for her, the demon inside of him that had longed to be by her side, all of those emotions rolled into that kiss. And the demon and man in him both gave a pleased growl when he felt her kissing him in return. Surely, he couldn't have done that with a ghost. No, this Kagome was real and warm blooded, and her lips were currently moving against him as furiously as his own moved against her delicate lips.

Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck returning the ardor. Her hands pulled him closer to her and he soon took a step closer readily encompassing all of her space. She was enveloped in his smell, that musky outdoors scent that he carried of fires and the earth. When he prodded his tongue against her mouth she opened and their tongues clashed, playing back and forth and tasting one another, heated breaths warming their lips in the struggle to dominate the other in these kisses. Kagome let out a little gasp as he pressed her against the door, her hands wrapped into his long her, and she nipped at his lips making him growl in response. Heated kissing continued as one hand held her by the hair pressed against his lips and the other daringly held her by her little waist. He nudged her head up with his chin and his demon growled at her compliance when she tilted her head back to sigh as he kissed her neck and nibbled at it, lavishing it with his lips and tongue. She may have been marked by Sesshomaru, but his inner demon wanted his smell there. Kouga kissed his way back up to her chin and found her lips ready for him. When he kissed her he found his lips curled into a smile as she let out a little gasp at his tongue tracing her mouth. Just then Kagome felt his tooth prick at her lip and she pulled back, looking into his eyes that had been growing a darker blue as he'd taken on a more feral look. His fangs were extended and his pupils had dilated from his inner beast wanting to take over and mark her for its own, though Kouga was very much in control of himself... at least, he thought so.

Kagome squeaked and stepped back finally realized what she'd been doing. She had a hand trying to steal the beating of her heart and she found she wasn't the only one panting. "This can't happen," she said faintly, fumbling for the door as her hand reached behind her.

"But it is happening," he replied staring at her. Kagome bit her lips, a very becoming thing that attracted Kouga and his demon to no end.

**Take mate. She wants us,** he heard his inner demon growling when it saw those little teeth chewing on her puffed lips. Those reddened lips gave him sheer male pride at knowing he'd brought them to that state.

_**She belongs to someone else, **_he told his demon as he stared her down. That kiss had undone him in more ways than one. She was lucky he could restrain himself so well otherwise she would've been the lady of the east had he allowed his inner demon to take over.

**He's no longer alive. She needs protection, **his demon argued making a very valid point. Most demons were ruled by their more reasoned thoughts, such as Sesshomaru, Kouga on the other hand relied heavily on his baser instincts... even in such a case as this.

"Someone else loves you," she protested remembering her friendship with Ayame. She couldn't ruin that. After all the things that Ayame had done for her and this was how she repaid her, kissing the man Ayame was enamored with. And here she'd told Ayame she was here to rule lands, not chase after a man.

"But I don't love her," he said with a shake of his head. Kouga couldn't stop smiling at her in that odd way, that curious way, stuck between amusing himself with her discomfort and finding pleasure in the fact that she'd kissed him back. He'd just made up his mind with his inner demon that he would indeed continue pursuing her into becoming his mate.

"She's my friend," stated Kagome looking up at him and Kouga was struck again by that quality that had first entranced him with Kagome._** I should've known that's what was stopping her, **_he thought to himself. Kouga reached behind Kagome and unlocked it with a small smirk on his face as a blush settled on her pale cheeks and she quickly left. And like a flash Kagome left the room, but had reentered Kouga's life. It seemed coming to the inauguration wasn't a waste after all. Kouga looked up at his ceiling and said with a quiet chuckle and a grateful heart, "A promise is a promise… thank you." He made up his mind that he was going to do good on his promise to the fates.

**Should've mated her, **thought his inner demon as he peered out of the doors to watch her retreat down the hallway, her curves being much appreciated as she walked away, every bounce causing her bottom to sway. Kouga knew watching her like a pervert was all his inner demon's doing.

_**All in good time. First I have to make her safe enough to court her. I'll chase after her, but she won't notice it,**_ he thought smugly thinking of how soon she'd be putty in his hands. Kouga relished the thought of kissing Kagome again and he almost groaned at it, he could still feel the warmth from her lips upon his own. Kouga knew she wouldn't be able to turn down his offer to help her, for she would definitely be needing his help fighting as well as deciphering who was the trusted among the inner circles of court and which lords and ladies to be wary of. She would most assuredly need him for Salen. If anything that cat demon would do something to provoke him instead of her, they were on and off friends. He growled at the thought of Salen pestering her.

* * *

As soon as she knew she was out of sight, Kagome leaned against the hallway blushing to the roots of her hair. She had to still the beating of her heart. How came she to keep kissing him like that? Kagome wondered silently when her mind had left reason. She fumed at herself when she remembered Ayame and felt guilt fill her heart. Kagome needed a walk to clear things, but first she needed to visit her little girl. If anything could calm her nerves it would be Rin.


	5. Chapter 5 Mother Dearest

**A/N: Yay! Kouga & Kagome! Yay finals are over! Which means more fanfics! I've heard your pleas, don't worry -snickers- I'm planning on bringing someone into one of the later chapters.**

* * *

Ayame found Kagome in their room, playing with Rin. They were building a fort out of pillows and blankets, using the chairs and futons for support. On the low table sat a small light meal that had been brought in by the servants for them to snack on. Kagome had described to the cooks one time peanut butter sandwiches and they'd found the plant out as well as how to make these favored sandwiches, so now the snack was Rin's favorite along with a cup of fresh milk. Rin wore some extravagant hat on her head with beads and feathers while Kagome shouted orders that their fort was a pirate ship and she was its captain.

The duo looked up to find Ayame staring at them with a small bittersweet smile gracing her features. The thing was, Ayame wished she had that sort of connection as Rin and Kagome did. Sure pack members were close and she'd been close with her own mother, but she desired a child to have in her life to tend to. Often Ayame daydreamed of having her own little runt under her heels, preferably one with bright blue eyes like the father Ayame always dreamed her child would have. Kagome hadn't even undergone the pains of childbirth to find a child that loved her so ardently. She knew if Kagome had been able to bring Shippo she would've, which meant she would've had two little tykes chasing after her and loving her all the more with idolizing eyes cherishing her. It was just another thing to add to the list of things she was envious of in regards to this little priestess. Ayame shivered at the word that floated across her mind, _**priestess**_. The beings who had the power to annihilate her race and here she was training one. Ayame tried to halt her thoughts as she realized how much animosity was seeping out of her. _**Since when did I start disliking her so much? **_Ayame had no needs to fool herself, for she knew in her heart when her thoughts had turned vicious on Kagome. The moment Kouga had seen her and they'd disappeared during the opening ceremony.

"Where did you disappear to?" Ayame asked as she began walking towards the bed. Kagome became nervous, but knew as soon as her heart began beating she had to answer Ayame truthfully for the demon had most assuredly heard the telltale signs of her heartbeat pittering within her chest. Unluckily, Kagome didn't have such heightened senses yet.

"I told Kouga what happened. I didn't exactly have a say in the matter since he'd pulled me aside," said Kagome her voice was on the defensive while her eyes remained on the ground. As soon as Ayame had come in the priestess had felt nothing but anger, which was odd. She suddenly felt as if she were backed into a corner about to be reprimanded. She really was tyring hard for friendship with Ayame, but moments like this made it hard. So Kagome just didn't speak more on the matter, deciding to keep it to herself that she'd asked for his help along with that heated kiss. She didn't want to lose Ayame's friendship when it felt as if she'd just begun to gain it.

Ayame wanted to ask Kagome more questions about what had transpired, but knew if Kagome was going to tell her that she would tell her. She bit back the inner feelings of jealousy and tried to smooth things over in her heart with the fact that Kouga and Kagome were most assuredly friends, and that he was probably mad with Kagome. Even if Kagome was her... friend... Ayame had still had her eye and heart upon Kouga for quite some time. She shook her head trying to get rid of trivial thoughts.

Ayame stared at Kagome for one more moment before nodding her head, as if to assure herself, and walked over towards the closet room where Kagome's garments were in trunks. Ayame snapped one open and came back out of the closet, "You can spend your time here until supper. The guest will revel and discuss what they must. It isn't abnormal for a lord or lady to ignore their guest for the first day. But when they find that you are human, as some have already from your smell or rumors… that's when you'll have to do what you do best."

"What's that?" Kagome asked as Rin tugged on Kagome, trying to pull her back into the little fort.

"Be yourself," replied the wolf demon. And with that, Ayame went for a stroll for much needed air to clear her thoughts.

* * *

Kagome sighed as she dressed when she suddenly felt a small hand tug on the end of her cloth. Her eyes flew downwards to see Rin staring up at her with hopeful eyes. "Can I come with you mama?" The little girl begged her mother figure and Kagome patted Rin's head.

"I'm sorry sweetie, but you can't come today. It's a meeting." Kagome turned her eyes back to the long oval mirror as she straightened her obi and braided her hair. She didn't like the geisha fashion of putting white make up across her face and knew that not many demons liked it for their sensitive noses so she was grateful to not having to wear it. Kagome did dab a little bit of pink onto her lips.

"Looks like a party," pouted the little girl walking over to the fort to slump into a little ball. Tears prickled at Rin's eyes as the little girl began to despair. "I don't want to be left alone." The whisper came to Kagome's ears and she turned around, her heart breaking at the sight of Rin. Every day she went to practice, every time she was gone, this stupid event starting, she'd left Rin alone with governesses. Kagome felt a bitter twang in her heart as she remembered how no matter what happened Rin was always with Sesshomaru. Here, she was being a horrible parent and pushing the responsibilities on others. Even if Sesshomaru had it easier as a demon, she would be assuming his role soon and needed to learn how to balance out having a normal life. Kagome walked over to Rin and bent down looking at the little girl, she reached out and wiped away her tears.

"Rin," she said taking a deep breath. She couldn't shut Rin up here for her protection every time she felt insecure… besides things would come out one way or another about there being two humans in the palace. "Would you like to come with me?" The little girl blinked and looked up in shock at her surrogate parent.

"Really?" She asked wiping away her tears with a little balled up fist. Kagome nodded her head and offered her hand to Rin.

"I'll dress you up like a princess," said Kagome and the little girl immediately picked herself up and threw her arms around Kagome. Kagome wrapped her arms around Rin, pulling her close to her as she sat her chin on Rin's head.

"I was scared you forgot about me," whispered the little girl as Kagome kissed her forehead.

"I could never forget about you, you're my little girl," she murmured back. And it was true. They were the only family they had for each other. Kagome was orphaned in this world, never to return to her original family neither the one she wanted to get back to, and Rin had only her. Kagome took Rin's little hand and they trailed over towards Rin's chest to help dress the little girl in a gown befitting a miniature princess.

* * *

Kouga had went for a walk and this time when he caught her scent he didn't take off running in the opposite direction cursing her name to high heavens. Instead Kouga actually pursued her, following her around the garden path until he came across Ayame sitting on a stone bench as she looked at the koi pond. A willow draped over the water, its leaves tenderly stroking the glassy top. Ayame tossed a pebble into it watching her reflection ripple.

"What did he promise you for doing this?" Kouga asked, his blue pants making the only noise as he moved softly and quickly to stand on the other side of the koi pond. Ayame tossed another pebble in and had a little laugh at her own expense before her bright green eyes snapped up at Kouga. He caught on faster than Kagome who was oblivious to people having ulterior motives, then again she always searched for the good in people. Ayame hated and loved Kagome for that trait, Kagome was willing to make friends with her and Ayame wanted nothing better than to kill her for the allure she had over Kouga. She loved that Kagome had accepted her and was kind, but hated that she was so kind for that surely had attributed to Kagome attracting Kouga. If only Kagome were meaner, than Ayame wouldn't feel so bad for feeling such disdain and loathing towards Kagome. She tried in vain to hide it from Kagome, but Kouga knew she couldn't stop disliking her. Ayame stared at Kouga, the only man she'd ever yearned for. He was all male, perfect with his long black hair, his tanned skin from working in the fields with his people rather than sitting on a throne all day, calloused fingers, strong legs, a sweet demeanor, and courageous.

"He tricked me and by the time I realized it, it was too late. I'd already taken the vow," answered Ayame standing up and tossing the rocks into the water bitterly at her own stupidity with how Sesshomaru had worded things. He'd tricked her, but that was Sesshomaru for you. He never told a lie and vaguely told the truth. "He told me that if I trained his mate he'd grant me a wish. I told him that it was to have you come to me of your own free will. And so you have, though it was for her. Fie her! Fie it all," she said with a fierce growl in her voice. Though she cared for Kagome she was distraught. Here was the man she'd always wanted, the man she'd pined for, and he'd come to her for another woman's sake. And she hadn't been able to go against the vow and change her mind upon finding out it was Kagome, oh no, for canine demon's had an ingrained trait. If they made a vow they were to remain loyal to it, and she'd made a stronger vow under the light of the moon as she knelt before Sesshomaru, exchanging her vow for the magic that would bind it. The fireflies around them had seemed to glow and weave together until they'd lighted upon her head and then dispersed. She had no free will to go against that vow otherwise it would pain her body and soul. Simple vows could be made. The stronger vows were rarely requested now because of their strength, but she had made it to the lord of the west and had seen it through. She'd promised to help Kagome become the lady of the west, and here she was, her job was nearly finished.

Kouga was surprised at Sesshomaru's underhanded ways, but he couldn't say he wouldn't have done the same had he needed to protect something he'd loved. He too was willing to go through hell if he had to if it meant making Kagome safe.

Ayame shook her head angrily and stomped on the ground, throwing quite a little tantrum as Kouga watched on. She halted when she heard him chuckle, bright eyes looked up at Kouga who had a wide smirk on his face. That was a face she rarely saw because of him, much less was she the one he smiled at.

"You may look like a woman, but you're still a girl," he replied shaking his head, his low ponytail swishing with his movements. Ayame walked over to Kouga and smacked him in the chest, but he didn't flinch.

"You…you! Garh! What does she have that I don't? Why can't you look at me as you do her? With eyes so soft it makes a petal look rough. You look upon me with eyes of scorn," she said in her bitterness of a woman spurned. She rolled her eyes at the look in his eyes now full of sympathy for her actions, as if she really were just a mere child to him. Such a look she'd never wanted to merit from him. "Fie on her! That little sniveling priestess!" His eyes snapped angrily at that and they hardened towards Ayame. He didn't mind at all snapping what little dreams she may have now for those rude comments towards Kagome. He would be as harsh as he wanted to be now that she'd insulted his woman.

"Her heart is more loyal than any I've ever seen for starters," he said walking around Ayame towards the pond. The way he looked at Ayame with such displeasure made her shiver, it was as if he were seeing something not even worth glancing upon. "Even though you claim to be her friend you're jealous over her and selfishly wish to claim me… and yet when I kissed her…" His fingers touched his lips remembering the warm kiss and he brought his fingers away, as if taunting Ayame who looked like a deer in headlights with this information. "She forced herself to pull away. Something or another about her best friend loving me." Kouga pinned his eyes on Ayame whose head was hung with shame as bitter tears coursed down her cheeks. "You may be jealous all you like, but I never want to hear a cross word out of you about her." Kouga picked up a pebble and played with it in his fingertips, watching as it rolled back and forth across his knuckles. "It seems you've almost finished your part princess. What'll you do now?"

"I plan on leaving after Salen and you accept her," said Ayame quietly. "What of you? Do you mean to stay and woo her or leave?"

"My intentions are my own business, and unlike you I have realized I must do what I need to for my people," he said simply. Kouga skipped the pebble across the water and on that note left her in the dark of the garden to stew over her own thoughts. She faintly thought that perhaps Kouga meant to leave and tend to his people. What Kouga really meant was something entirely different. The only time his people had been able to defend themselves was when Kagome was with them and the Birds of Paradise attacked. She could be the one to rule beside him, uniting the western and eastern lands. The more he thought about it the more Kouga realized that it was a great idea, not that it would've stopped him from pursuing her before, it just made him realize how much wooing he had to do without making it obvious he was still chasing after her. He'd tried chasing her before, now he needed to do so subtly and see if it worked any better.

* * *

"Do you have any idea what you're doing?" Ayame asked staring at Kagome and Rin. Kagome was slipping Rin's sandal onto her foot, it had slid off so easily, and she made one last adjustment to the flower pin in Rin's hair. The little girl beamed up at Ayame with a smile so familiar to Kagome's own. If the wolf princess had not known any better, had not known that this charge was orphaned, and had not the smell to decipher that she wasn't a relation of Kagome's, she would've thought them mother and child. They stood in the hallway near the staircase where they were to enter.

"As far as I see it she'll be in danger anyway. Besides… I'm stronger than I look," said Kagome determinedly, tossing her head back and sending a wave of black hair over her shoulder as she looked at Ayame. "I'm the one thing that can kill a demon," she breathed as she stood up and Rin slid her little hand into Kagome's. She was a priestess first before she was the lady of the west.

Kagome strode out around the bended hallway and went straight to the party. People looked up and gasped upon smelling the heavy stench of mortal that pervaded the air from Rin. It wasn't as strong from Kagome considering she was now immortal, and the flowers strewn on the floors helped cover up the smell of her priestess heritage. But nothing stopped the assault on them from the smell of sweet little Rin. Women gasped upon the sight of a mortal at this event and men snarled. A few women even stood behind their men as if the little girl was going to savagely harm them at any moment. Just as Kouga was about to shoot out of his chair and head towards Kagome and the child, the one he recognized as the one that traveled in the past with Sesshomaru, someone made a quicker movement than he.

"What is this? A little terrifying mortal in our midst," said Salen stepping through the crowd, more like slinking as he came towards Kagome. They parted to the side for him, for he was one of the four provinces and widely known for his astute nature. He was the wisest of the four now that Sesshomaru was gone, but then again there had yet to be any trial to surmise that the new heiress of the western lands was as smart as he. Rin hid behind Kagome's legs, peeping out up at Salen with wide eyes as Kagome rested a hand on Rin's head, already in place to protect her child should this demon do anything reproachful. To Kouga, she looked every bit like a wolf demon protecting her cub from danger, neither growling nor warding off… sniffing to see if this being was trouble, ready to pounce on the cat if he was. If that happened Kouga would have to intervene, he was pretty sure that only a few of her staff members knew she was a priestess, and even then they kept it a secret within closed doors out of honor of their previous master for his choice.

"Ah, take care little mother." Salen said glancing at Kagome as he bent down very slowly to his haunches, as if to do so slowly for Kagome's sake. She was nervous with any demon around her daughter, but him even more so after having read Sesshomaru's letter. The only thing she could gather from his letter was that Salen was 'fickle' and that was it. If only Sesshomaru had written more to assure her, but that was always him, brief. "I mean no harm to this beautiful little princess. And pray tell is your name Rin?" Kouga was already making his way through the crowd towards Kagome. Ayame watched from the darkened hallway as the wolf king's eyes stayed only on Kagome as he pushed through the masses.

"What do you mean to call that _thing_ a princess?" One of the women in the crowd called out. Salen turned harsh green eyes on the woman.

"She is Sesshomaru's ward. Surely all of you remember this little thing following after him. I do. And if you recognize what this means with Lady Maru keeping the child as a ward than you know this little one has been taken as her charge," he said turning his head back to look at little Rin. The child in question slowly came out from behind Kagome, taking a hesitant step forward to Salen, and she gave a little bob like she'd seen Kagome do in her practices with Ayame.

"I'm Rin."

"Little Princess Rin it is a pleasure to meet you," said the men reaching out with furry cat-like fingers to take Rin's hand and giving it a quick little kiss. Rin giggled.

"Your whiskers tickle mister," said the little girl. Kagome's eyes lighted upon the cat and he smiled faintly before standing up and offering a bow.

"Are you then to acknowledge her as the lady of the lands?" Kouga asked coming up behind Kagome, their hands dangling so close that they were barely touching. His words made Kagome realize what this was really about. She'd all but forgotten she was to get the other provinces to agree upon her being t he ruler. Ayame had already consented for her to be the lady, she had no doubt that Kouga would even if the water between them was a little murky, but there was no assurance for this last lord. This cat whose eyes bored into her own as if contemplating an answer to the question posed by the wolf demon. His green eyes flickered from Kouga to Kagome, the faint touching of their hands, and then, as if a light had went off in his head, he smirked widely like the Cheshire cat Kagome remembered from the story of Alice in Wonderland.

"It is now that I've just met her. I must learn more than this first acquaintance before I can do that. And what better way than a dance?" The cat demon asked looking at Kagome and offering his hand to her, knowing that she wouldn't… nay, couldn't refuse him. Kagome looked back to Kouga, who scowled at Salen's request growing slightly jealous, and her eyes flickered over to Rin.

"Don't worry. I'll dance with little Rin," said Kouga in understanding as he bowed to the little girl who immediately grabbed his hands, having known him from her mother's talks with Ayame. Kagome was led away onto the dance floor and not too long music began to be strummed for all to dance and everyone continued their talking and festivities. Though more than one person glowered at the child in question or looked at her with distaste. Kouga was the kind of guy though to distract the little girl from the prying eyes by swinging her up into his arms, making Rin giggle with delight, as he took her little hand and began dancing with her.

Kagome was pulled into a dance with the cat demon who watched her inquisitively as they moved across the floor. "Tell me…Kagome." Her back went rigid in his arms at his knowing her name. "Barely hours ago that wolf was sulking in his chair and as soon as you came in the life was brought back into him. I'm not stupid nor dimwitted to lack the ability to put the pieces together. You're something the rest of the guests don't know, the one that little wolf prince was searching for this whole time." The cat said twirling Kagome around, the rustle of her dress swept across the floor, and she looked at him fearfully. If the other guests found out… there might be upheaval. It was one thing to have a ruler who was an immortal human, but another entirely to have a ruler that was an immortal priestess. Kagome was soon swamped with outrage; trying to keep herself restrained as she danced with him when she wanted nothing more than to purify his butt. In fact, she didn't restrain her emotions in letting him feel a little shock from the tips of her fingers that were clasped with his hands. It was just a small spark of energy, so small that the guest wouldn't have noticed unless they'd been paying incredibly close attention. His hand jerked out of hers, with a small wince, before returning to her fingers.

"Now, now my priestess," he whispered quietly, "you wouldn't want to hurt me too badly. It is my vote that you need is it not?"

"You want to goad me into a fight," she said plainly. The cat demon just laughed at that remark and winked at her.

"I could if I wanted to, but alas no. I'm just realizing why it was Sesshomaru chose you… I was a very close friend of his, which is how I know your name." He didn't get into the intimate details of how he'd been associated with his lordship, but everything had its timing and its place. Now was not the timing for Kagome to find out Salen's part in all of this. He looked down at the little priestess. It was hard to believe that she could hold so much power, but he knew it to be true for that dog demon had never lied. That spark she'd shown him was enough to convince him. He also knew a bit more about her than he did, in particular how her emotions were what controlled her powers more so than her actual planning. And as daunting as the idea was the she could turn him into ash should she become to enthralled in anger, he could tell her heart was one that wouldn't do so easily. It was at that moment that the fickle cat made a halfway decision. Halfway meaning he would only put himself in his decision half way, enough to make others believe he was for this decision while at the same time questioning if he could easily be swayed otherwise. For Salen, sitting on the fence in between decisions was somewhat of an entertainment for him. "Normally I'm a lazy cat waiting until the last minute to chose on which opposition I will join, but you present me with a means of entertainment."

"Lucky me," she quipped sarcastically as she purposefully stepped on his foot. "Whoops, sorry," she said, though her voice didn't reach her eyes. The cat demon couldn't help but chuckle. This was his first time speaking to a human in over thirty years and she was proving insufferable, sarcastic, oddly charming, and interesting. Oh no, he wasn't going to let her be destroyed any time soon. And with the powers that Sesshomaru had mentioned to him, that would possibly be coming to give her an invitation to war, he couldn't possibly let her fight and be easily taken out. Where would his entertainment be then? He casually leaned his head in to Kagome's ear during the dance, his whiskers tickling her sensitive neck. "Answer me this. Did you really defeat Naraku?"

"Yes," she whispered, pulling her head away from his like a shy maid would, eyes darting about to make sure that no one was trying to listen in on them. "Do I need to present one of his tentacles to you on a platter?" His whiskers twitched at her humor, it was so much more lively than anything bland coming out of Sesshoamru's mouth.

His eyes drifted over Kagome's shoulder catching something in the shadows of the hallway. He nodded his head as if making up his mind and his lips twitched at the corner of his mouth into an odd smile. He'd been a very close friend of Sesshomaru's and knew someone with whom he wanted to tick off to no end, someone whose anger would be well received by the dead Sesshomaru if he were watching on, might as well do something to amuse his old friend who watched them in the great beyond. And then he vaguely remembered his own deal with Sesshomaru. "Oh yes, after this dance I will shock someone entirely," the cat murmured to himself making Kagome cock her head and stare at him wondering what he meant.

"Shock who?" She looked worried as apprehension flittered across her face. She was trying to figure out whether or not she should trust this cat demon, but he said he knew Sesshomaru and had called her by name. As if reading her thoughts the cat demon tightened his hold on her hand and looked at her with his deep green eyes.

"Lady Maru… there is one person for you to fear in this room. And it isn't me. Though I'm still wayward on whether or not to acknowledge you, as I am with everything I decide," said the fickle cat, "I believe the one danger to you shall provide me a means of entertainment."

* * *

She watched everything and saw everything, it was part of her gift for being cunning and devious, something her son had inherited from her. However, he'd been weak as his father, something she'd tried to keep him from inheriting. He'd lost it all for a human, falling right in his father's footsteps along with that mangy half demon who still lived when the other two men in her life was dead. That half breed was a waste of life, but she couldn't do anything about that with him so far away from her, so for now she'd set her sights on something closer. Her yellow eyes watched as Kagome danced with Salen, that worthless cat who'd had the nerve as to consider himself an equal as her son when really her son should be ruling all of the provinces, but alas his death had come. Her eyes glowered at the being for whom was responsible for his death. And then she found herself growing curious as she watched the red haired demon with pigtails, that demon princess watching with envy as the prince dancing with the child kept watching that priestess. His eyes always strayed towards Kagome and the feral demon didn't miss the sulk or the pained expression on Ayame's face from those little actions. _**Oh this will be fun,**_ thought the demon woman from her shadows. All this time she'd been away in one of the summer homes mourning for her son, she'd returned tonight to disrupt what he had made possible. _**This all ends tonight.**_

* * *

The dance ended and Salen took Kagome's hand and led her to the dais so they stood up where everyone could see them. He glanced about the room and smirked. "I'd like to announce my recognition of Lady Maru's claim." Cruel eyes glared at him as she began to move out of the hallway and into the crowd of people, the mother of Sesshomaru, a veil cloaked her face and no one seemed to notice her moving among the people. "And I'd also like to announce my petition to court Lady Maru." Kagome's eyes widened and the cat felt himself pleased beyond reason as both Sesshomaru's mother and Kouga seemed to growl.

"I… uh…" Kagome didn't know how to approach this.

"I'm going to go ahead and remind everyone that since she is one of the most eligible women in the kingdoms, now would be the opportune time to ask to court her. She is required to be courted once and then she may surmise whether or not she'll allow you to continue," explained the cat, as if knowing that Kagome needed the information more than the demons. Her studies, while it had covered most of the material, there were such things like this that Jaken and even Ayame had forgotten to mention to her. Kouga looked down at the little girl who was watching the events with wide eyes. He picked her up in his arms and placed her on one side of his shoulders so she could get a better view, she smiled down at the wolf demon and patted his head. "Don't worry. He isn't mama's type," the little girl whispered down at the wolf who just smirked. It appeared he was already hero in someone's eyes, making friends with children was something he did easily and it would appear this might prove to his benefit.

"I look forward to our courtship," began Kagome however she wasn't able to get very far before other men decided to step forward and claim the ability to do the same. Kouga couldn't stop the growl from escaping his lips as Rin tapped on his head that she wanted to be put down. He did so and as soon as her feet touched the ground the little girl took off for her mother. However, just as Rin was within reach of her mother a hand grabbed her wrist and jerked her back. Kagome's eyes widened and anger consumed her even more so as the veiled figure pried away the curtain with her free hand obstructing everyone from the viewing of her face.

"It appears you've brought a snack," came the lilting voice as the woman peered down with golden eyes at Rin who whitened in fear from the look upon that woman's face. Rin had only encountered fear twice in her life, when wolves had descended upon her as well as the time that this woman had easily snuffed out her life. Though Rin hadn't remembered everything that happened when this woman had taken her life, all she knew was that Sesshomaru had rescued her and that he'd told her that night that this woman was a very bad person that he never wanted her meeting again. If her former father figure said as much about this woman than it gave the child cause to fear her. The woman took the opportunity to smile and the sight made Rin cringe, for her teeth were sharp and dangerous as a snake's.

"Let go of my daughter," said Kagome as calmly as she could stepping away from Salen, making small but sure steps towards the woman who held her daughter. The cat demon watched on in curiosity. He had been expecting something dramatic though nothing like this. It appeared Kagome would indeed be goaded into a fight to expose what she was, though not by him. Even now Kagome was giving off a strange type of energy that pulsated along her body, he could feel the power emanating off of her. "Unhand her or else."

"Or else you'll do what I wonder dearest daughter-in-law?" Kagome's eyes snapped at this information. This was the mother Sesshomaru had barely spoken of, Megumi Taisho, and it wasn't a wonder considering what she was like now that Kagome met her. The woman tugged on Rin's arm causing the little girl to whimper in fright.

"Mama, make her let go," whined the small helpless child squirming and trying to get away. Tears ran down her face from the pain of that woman's nails digging into her skin.

"If you don't let go of her I'll kill you." The grin on Megumi's face tripled. Oh how she loved toying with humans, especially this one. For to goad this little human into a fight to expose her would be most fun. Megumi was eager to see the house divided upon who would actually stand behind this priestess.

"I'll let her go if you revoke your claim as lady of the west and hand it over to someone more fit for the job," said the former queen of the west, her voice as melodic as it was threatening. It was obvious to whom she saw the occupation of the lady of the west was fit for. She wanted her position back, she didn't feel this little human was worthy of the claim her son had given her. And she still couldn't explain why of all people her son, her 'Killing Perfection' Sesshomaru, had chosen this lowly priestess as his mate. Though she'd raised her son to be much like her, never allowing kind words for him to hear of his father, it appeared he'd fallen in the footsteps of the great dog demon. _**The apple doesn't fall far from the tree. You've failed me,**_ thought Megumi as if she were channeling her thoughts to her son. She'd tried after he'd died to bring him back with her necklace, however, she hadn't been able to find him in the depths of the afterlife. For some reason his soul was nowhere for her to find with her keen eye. It didn't surprise her, if anyone could evade the eyes of another it would've been her son. It was almost as if his soul were evading her.

Kagome glared at Megumi and the cold queen actually laughed, never loosening her hold on the struggling Rin. "Don't tell me you honestly believe my son made the right decision in picking you. I'm betting you aren't even his mate. Just some imposter claiming-"

Kagome tugged down her collar and tilted her neck to expose the bite marks that had remained there since the day Sesshomaru had bitten her. Megumi's eyes heated angrily at that mark, the symbol of her son's betrayal to his race. "A love bite laced with poison," whispered Kagome, letting the weight of those words drop in the silence of the room. The effect was not a quiet one when others realized this meant that Sesshomaru had seen her as an equal, something he'd yet to find in anyone be it man or woman. "Now as I said: Let. Go. Of her."

"I shall kill her again as I did before," cried out Megumi raising her arm viciously ready to slay Rin with her long extending claws.


	6. Chapter 6 Worth The Wait

**A/N: Thanks for all of the reviews, I'm hoping to update all stories this week. I've still got to put up Leg/Kags now that my beta's free. Thank you for everything guys and hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Anyone in that room close enough to Megumi could've stopped her, but of course no demon would've lifted claw nor paw for a human child. It was too late that Kouga moved but not too late for Kagome. With her own hand she issued the controversy that would swarm over demons trusting in the western court. Kagome had thrown out her hand up and sent a wave of pink energy shooting out of it, eating away at Megumi's arm that had been aimed at bringing Rin to a quick end. The former ruling queen of the west shrieked and fell to the ground clutching her nub with her other hand, having let go of Rin who quickly scrambled to her mother. Rin shivered and shook, holding onto Kagome's kimono, Salen watched the scene as curious as any cat. He knew something dramatic would happen but he hadn't expected this. Kagome rose, her eyes meeting Megumi's in a heated glare. The room was tense, though not between the two women, the rest of the room was scared. A ruler that wasn't a mere human to knock off, but a priestess who had some powers of a demon for she had moved so quickly not to have any powers. It was ironic that Kagome took from Sesshomaru's mother what she'd accidentally taken from him at one point with Inuyasha.

"I'm sorry to have been forced to spill your blood," murmured the priestess standing strong even though she knew many an eye in there was focused on her in a threatening way now that they knew what she was. "But no one is to harm my pack."

"You use words you don't understand human in a world that isn't your own," growled out Megumi as she stood, her arm already healing over the num and nothing but blood specking her own kimono from the wound.

"I understand because I've made it my home," Kagome stated as Kouga came to her side, his hand going down to link with Rin's.

"You can't do anything against me. Court dictates that only the true heir-"

"I acknowledge Kagome's claim on the West," cut in Kouga, at Megumi's widened eyes he merely gave her one of his grins that said 'Eat your heart out.' There were collective murmurs in the mass assembled in the room. All heads of state stood near Kagome, all but Ayame who was watching from the hallway with annoyed interest. The heads of power didn't look like they were going to take away their acknowledgements for Kagome and when none did Megumi glared at each one in turn.

"Well, what do you plan to do with me?" Megumi spat, a cackle in her voice as she glanced around at the room. Her act of crime against the person crowned of the west was a crime punishable by death.

"You are banished from the palace of the West," ordered Kagome. "Sesshomaru wouldn't have offered you such a kindness, even as his mother, but I shall as you are the only one I have now."

"You will regret this priestess," said Megumi heatedly before turning her back on Kagome and walking out of the room, brushing past all in her way and growing when assistance was offered to her.

Jaken tapped his staff on the ground and called out, "Let it be known the West has a ruler once more! May the revelries begin." And like nothing happened the demons and demonesses went back to partying, speaking betwixt one another of what happened, and plotting whose side they were on in this argument.

* * *

Some of demons fled that night, not wishing to be in such close confines with a priestess. Others stayed on out of curiosity and some forth swore their loyalty to Kagome that they would follow her. Kagome held Rin in her arms as she sat on her spot in the four thrones, watching as others mingled with one another. She wasn't surprised when Kouga and Salen came to sit in their thrones near her. Rin clutched onto Kagome, the new mother rubbing the back of her daughter to console her that nothing was going to get to her. Kagome's thoughts though were on what just happened.

"Why did they swear loyalty to me?" Kagome asked herself, not remembering that Kouga and Salen could hear her perfectly.

"They see you as Sesshomaru did, a change, hopefully a good one, for the lands," replied Kouga, reaching over to put his hand over her own nervous one that wasn't wrapped around Rin.

"You know," purred Salen, "as long as she lives your life will be in danger." It was a factual statement not to be taken lightly.

"Not that she can take you on once I'm done training you," came Kouga's reply, his eyes focused on the revelers. Kagome looked up at the cat and wolf with widened eyes.

"Surely you don't suggest-"

"More training Kagome," said Kouga with a nod of his head. Kouga glanced over at Kagome, his eyes flickering to Rin who was finally calming down as she watched the dancing with the curious eyes of a child. "Not only your life is threatened by the former queen as we have seen."

"Speaking of which, I'm going to go watch and make sure she's been seen out," said Salen rising from his seat to depart. Salen threw a nod towards Kagome and Kouga, "Should you need me don't hesitate to call m'lady." And with that the cat crept away disappearing.

"Kouga I don't want to fight anymore," Kagome shook her head at the very thought of going back to fighting. For so long she'd labored for that damn jewel. Why couldn't her kingdom be built on peace instead of violence and rivalry? She was trying to do good by Sesshomaru and yet it seemed the fates were throwing her a curveball. She already knew half her staff would probably resign knowing that a priestess sat at the throne. Priestesses were feared by demons if not loathed and hated. It was the priestess and monks that were the cause of the lessoning of the demon bloodlines destroying demons who came across lands that had been in their families for eons only to find a village had popped up there with humans.

"You may not have to," he replied, but even to his own ears his words sounded false.

"Salen, Sesshomaru told me you'd tell me about him?" Kagome asked quietly. Kouga gave a jerk of his head that she guessed was a nod.

"In private though, only Sesshomaru and I know about Salen's past," said Kouga quiety. That was a shocker to Kagome, not the fact that she'd have to hear later about Salen, but the fact that Kouga was actually speaking quietly. She never knew that Kouga knew what indiscretion was with his headstrong attitude and loud mouth. "You can trust him though Kagome. At least for now, that cats as fickle as can be."\

Kouga's eyes ran over Kagome's form. She may have looked like a queen in her garb and little bit of makeup, but he could see under that form his Kagome that he knew. She looked tired and forlorn. She needed a friend and he didn't see a trusting one readily in Ayame though he wished to say otherwise. Jaken hobbled over to Kagome and told her that two dukes, a lord, and a count had just petitioned to court her. Kouga had a hard time holding in his snarl as he glanced over to see the demons spying upon Kagome. True, though she was a priestess Kagome was still a catch. The heir to the throne, powerful, and beautiful at that. If Sesshomaru wasn't a fool to pass her up there would be many who wouldn't question his pick nor would they pass her up. If Sesshomaru's eye had been caught than it was obvious they would want to know what had sparked such interest. Kagome spoke in low tones with Jaken about when this courtship would start, he told her after the festivities were done the suitors would stay on in the castle til she refused their suit or accepted. As much as she would've liked to refuse them all right there and then Kagome knew she was required to court each suitor once.

"Kagome do you want to go to bed right now?" cut in Kouga making Kagome's eyes snap up to him. No one had asked her until then what Kagome wanted to do. Orders of etiquette and drilled proprieties stuck in her, but no one but Kouga had questioned what she wanted.

"I can't, we have guests and I've just been named-"

"I didn't ask what you need to do. I asked what you wanted to do," he said rolling his eyes. Kagome stared at him silently for a moment, not knowing that Jaken was watching the two with avid interest. He knew his Sesshomaru had planned well what mate to pick and he knew that Sesshomaru had trusted Kouga even if the wolf was indecisive at times he knew what should be done when it came down to it.

"Yes, I want to take a nice warm bath with my little girl and go to bed," she whispered, nodding her head quietly as Rin wrapped her arms around Kagome's neck. Rin gave a soft smile over to Kouga and chirped up, "Mama does need rest. And I'm…" The little girl yawned before grinning, "…tired too."

"Kagome, if Sesshomaru and his ward were tired what would he do?" He aske dit knowing that Kagome would probably have a little smile with an answer. She didn't prove him wrong.

"He would've walked out of here without sparing a glance or an excuse to anyone," she said with a faint giggle in her voice just thinking about that haughty lord. Kouga nodded his head, his eyes shining now that Kagome looked a bit happier and her mood had lifted somewhat.

"Then shall we do the same my lady?" He offered her his arm and Kagome nodded. Kagome stood up, little Rin sliding down her waist so she stood on Kagome's other side, hanging onto Kagome's hand loosely like any tired child. Kagome took Kouga's offered arm. Little Rin gave a small giggle as the trio silently walked, making the group of people move in their wake to give them room, and left without any explanation as to where they were going. Very much a Sesshomaru exit.

* * *

He'd watched her for the past few days, claiming it was only an observance so that he might judge what it was he needed to train her upon. The truth of the matter was that Kouga knew everything he needed to train her on already, he'd taken such a venture though so that he might just watch her for his own pleasure. He was also watching how she did with her 'suitors' so that he could find what she liked and what she didn't like. All was fair in love and war as far as he was concerned and he had the upper hand for he already knew a lot about her that others didn't. It was with ingenuity that he took the role as chaperone on her little 'courtships' so as to discern more about his woman.

He already knew Kagome adored flowers, but he learned by watching her as she walked through the courtyard with some dragon suitor that her eyes lit up every time she saw lilies. Just by sitting and eating with her he found out her favorite fruits and meals. By watching her play with Rin he often caught a wistful longing look in her eyes that could only mean she was thinking of Shippo. He learned her family history when she told stories about her family to Rin at night tucking her into bed. And by helping her in her studies he found she had a passion for history, though it didn't come as a surprise to him given the matter of how she came to be in his time period from the future. Of course she would've brushed up on the history she visited. She'd even taught him a game called chess that she enjoyed, though she was put out when he had learned it fast enough to beat her many a rounds.

He delighted in watching Kagome parry and fight with a sword, her archery skills were the only things that were without a need for practice. She handled a sword very well, but not as well as need be in a war, just well enough to survive with a lot of luck. Finally upon the fourth day Kagome huffed and looked up at Kouga over the bill for this month's expenses she'd been trying to look over. Most of the time she had an accountant to do this work, but Kagome wanted to recheck and make sure that things added up. She was irritated because seventeen members of her staff had quit at finding out her heritage, though she was surprised there hadn't been more quitting. Ayame had long ago left, which had left Kagome out of sorts, so she was aggravated when Kouga wasn't being his boisterous self. Kagome blew out a long wind of hair that blew aside her bangs, and exclaimed, "Speak boy!"

Kouga almost fell backwards onto the blanket they'd been sitting upon in the grass outside. His laughter was loud and bounced all the way towards where Rin was chasing butterflies with a net with her nursemaids watching after her. Kagome had grown so used to him talking that it was a trial when he was silent for three full days. What had been on his mind the entire time she didn't know, but to hear him laugh was a great balm to her heart that had missed conversing with him. She'd feared he was mad at her, mad at the courtships, mad at her inability to be a proper lady to rule her lands, and mad at her in general for her past transgressions upon him. Kouga stood up and approached Kagome, treading softly across the grass before he offered her his hand. Kagome went to reach for a napkin, her hands sticky from the sticky buns she'd been nibbling on as she perused the bill, but he beat her to it. Kouga knelt down in front of her and dragged the cloth across her fingers himself as he cleaned each digit. Kagome didn't realize until his eyes met her own that she'd been holding her breath the entire time he'd cleaned her hands. He stood up and pulled her to him, when she gasped upon being pulled against his chest, a roguish grin raked across his face.

"Really Kouga! What was that for?" She flushed and pulled out of his arms, batting his hands. Kouga could tell that she was secretly pleased from the blush on her face and how she wasn't berating him for doing that in public.

"Those stick in the muds rarely touch you, I thought it was time you were held by a real man," he said with a shrug and wagged his brows. Kouga tilted his head and stood poised to fight, Kagome immediately followed suit. He held up his palms and told her to punch him as hard as she could in the hands without her priestess energy. Kagome did so and he barely moved. Kouga sighed and then stood there, with his hands behind his back languidly watching her. "Attack me." Kagome did so but he was too fast for her and Kouga managed tripping Kagome.

"I beat Ayame," she huffed on her knees. The dresser wasn't going to like how she treated this kimono, she was lucky it was one of the ones she wore when she was tired. All the while that Kagome was fuming a certain wolf demon's eyes had landed on a particular spot perched in the air. How was Kagome to know that Kouga was taking this opportune moment to check Kagome's backside out as he pleased, watching her rump move and her legs stretch out as she checked herself for bruises. He caught sight of her skin, skin he'd been able to see so clearly when she'd adorned those indecent kimonos from her time, skin he now rarely saw due to the clothes of his time. If she were his mate she'd adorn a much shorter attire, a wolf skirt and her arms would be bare in the wolf armor she wore. Long creamy legs peeped at him and slender arms. Kouga was brought out of his perverted thoughts when Kagome sat upon her bottom.

"Fighting Ayame is different from fighting me," he said bending down to his haunches so that he was eye level with her. "She is a princess, not even a ruler yet. Ayame's skill in combat honestly is weak for a demon and she probably didn't tell you but she's just begun her training these past few years. For you to beat her was to beat one of Naraku's puppets. Simple. Do as I say and do and you'll go far Kags." Kagome got up and balanced on the balls of her feet like Kouga, as if to jest with him. Kouga smirked and reached out with one lone finger to push her forehead back sending the priestess toppling backwards on her bottom. "She trained you in conduct my dear sweet woman." His smile grew broader when he noted Kagome didn't get onto him for calling her his woman. "I'm going to make a man out of you." Kagome got up, ignoring his offered hands as the independent woman she was, and brushed off the grass from her bottom. She tilted her head expectantly.

"When do we begin training?"

"Not now," he stated enjoying her flabbergasted look at how he'd just lectured her on how important it was to learn how to fight only to turn around and do something entirely opposite as fighting. "I'll take that astonished look as you're happily obliged to walk with me." And with nothing more said Kouga reached out and took Kagome's hand in his own, tucking it in his arm gently, and holding her tucked hand with the other like a proper gentleman. Kagome was too shocked to say anything. This was a much different Kouga than she was used to seeing. He seemed more mellow and less profuse with his feelings towards her. Rather than being delighted with this Kagome was oddly enough disappointed that he wasn't acting himself. Kouga felt triumphant when he saw her brows wrinkle in thought as they took to walking towards the maze. Rin had a joyful smile from where she watched with her nursemaids. _**Grown ups work so much better when left alone. I think he can help my mama,**_ Rin thought as she skipped off towards the palace, her maids trailing after her, planning to tell Jaken her mother would be late for dinner. Sometimes that little girl was more intuitive than she let on.

After a while of silence had passed in which their feet had just treaded the grounds of the maze, Kouga taking her through the twists and turns, never coming to a dead end, she finally spoke up. "You're so different Kouga. Why are you quiet all of a sudden?"

"Do you want me to talk? How about the weather?" He was trying to lead this conversation, it was all about strategy and moving towards his intended target. Little did Kagome know that she was the queen he was ready to capture in this match.

"To be honest I'd prefer you running around and declaring your love for me," she replied with a laugh. He stopped walking and looked down at her with her favorite grin. The pawns were in place and ready to secure their target.

"If you want I could do that," he said, tossing back his large shoulders with a casual shrug. He held himself from looking too smug otherwise she might catch on his train of thoughts and see where this was going.

"It isn't what I want. It's a matter of what you want. Kouga, I just want you to act like yourself," she said looking down at her hand that was still encased against his strong arm. "You know, I'm surprised that you didn't petition to court me," she admitted, not willing to meet his eyes when she said it. She could feel herself blushing to her roots. **And checkmate!**

"I'd rather ask you than tell a bunch of snobs," he said feeling his demon purr in contentment at its desired mate worrying over him. He was waiting for her to further push the matter about courting her.

"Well?" Kagome said looking up at him expectantly.

"Well what?" Kouga asked pretending to be oblivious.

"Don't you want to court me?" And there was what he'd been after. Target located and captured! He now knew she'd been wanting him to ask! Game over.

"Well, this seems rather sudden, but sure," he said cockily. Kagome let out a disbelieving breath as she punched his shoulder with her free hand.

"You! You! You're unbelievable!"

"It's about time my woman admitted she wanted me." And there it was. Her old Kouga. All too soon he swung her up into her arms, took off running through the maze until they reached the center, sat her down on a bench under the gazebo, and smirked when Kagome sat there speechless. He walked a few feet away and began plucking a bunch of flowers, making sure to get more lilies than anything, and came back handing them to her. Kagome shook her head at the act he'd put on, but took the flowers anyway, sniffing gingerly the liles. TO think that Kouga could play mind games as well as Sesshomaru amazed her. "You can't blame me for wanting to see if you were interested." Kouga said walking into the gazebo until he sat beside her. Kagome pretended to be mad at him and ignored him as she sniffed the flowers, their petals dancing with a bounce underneath her breath. Kouga's arm stretched out until he took the flowers from her and placed them next to her in the gazebo. He then took her face in his hands and delivered a kiss to her forehead. He was so gentle in doing it, his lips kissed one side of her face, hovering over her lips just a breath away as he passed them to kiss the other cheek, he nipped at her nose, and kissed her chin. Kagome could feel her heart in her chest beating like an animal waiting to get out of a cage.

"I know you're my woman. Though I'm not sure you know it yet," he declared, his lips moving against her neck as he spoke. Kagome knew she should be ticked at him for stating so evenly in a breath that she was his even if she couldn't see it, but something inside of her was growing warm at his words and it only wanted to listen to him more.

"How would I know it?" Kagome tentatively questioned, wondering if it would've been better to have remained silent. She could feel her blood on fire and something stirring within her at being so close to Kouga. The demon lord did something he'd been desiring to do ever since she'd agreed to all of those other suitors. His jealousy may have consumed him, but it could be rewarded for his patience. With gentle care Kouga leaned forward, blue eyes watching her own close and how she paused moving… waiting for him and anticipating his next move.

"My woman will know when she can think of kissing no one but me." He kissed her then, lips covering the gasp that escaped her, mouth playing against her own in a sweet and gentle harmony. He moved ever so softly on Kagome, not like he'd done with their kiss upon their reunion. He was waiting for her. Though Sesshomaru was the one known for his calculating ways, Kouga had some of his own. His hands tangled in her hair as he held her tenderly, moving his tongue into her mouth and kissing her as languidly as if he were drinking a refreshing beverage. Kagome's hands soon wrapped around his shoulders pulling him to her, her lips began moving faster, and biting his bottom lip making him groan. He'd been relying on her human actions to fuel his own. Kagome kissed him and kissed him, fingers trailing up and down his back, light scratches that sent him pleasure to no ends. Kouga pushed her back upon the bench in the gazebo until she lay under him, one foot on the ground propping himself from falling off the bench while the other was bent at the knee sitting aside her leg. He leaned down kissing her quickly now that she was clinging to him. He felt her warm pliant body stirring beneath him and he shifted one hand so that it lightly trailed up her side. As his claws grazed her clothed ribs Kagome shivered in delight.

"Kouga," Kagome whispered quietly, looking up at him with bruised lips. "Are you sure you want to start something that ended badly?" She was referring to how she left him behind. Kouga reached out and brushed aside her hair, his claws trailing against her cheek as she lay back on the bench like a couch.

"We can't end something that didn't get to begin," he answered. "Kagome I've always been sure. I've just been waiting for you." He sat back, though the demon in him called to have her, the man in him would woo her first. "So the question is, do you accept my courtship?"

Kagome nodded and slowly rose up so that she sat beside him. "Like you even had to ask." She leaned her head on his shoulder as he wrapped an arm around her own shoulders. He breathed in her sweet feminine scent that he knew so well. It was that scent that had driven him to fight alongside her against Naraku in the war. Everything he'd done he'd done for her. He might have been impetuous and too cocky when he'd met her with no sense at all at what it meant to court a human, but he knew better now. It was because of that war and her 'death' that he now understood how to appreciate things and take them slowly basking in it all.

"You may be my woman, but you do have a choice," he replied, leaning his dark back head of hair against her own. They sat like that for a while, caught up in their own world. Kagome wondered briefly how it was she became so quickly attached to him.

Kouga still had a battle to win, for even if she accepted his courtship she'd yet to accept him as her mate. He'd been so addicted to her for so long and many times she'd rejected him in the past following after that half breed that had never deserved her. Kouga had never given up though, it had only strengthened his love for her to know that she didn't want him for his title or glory and the knowledge that she could care for one as low as a half demon endeared her to him. Though Kouga had been jealous over Inuyasha he knew they weren't meant to be due to that clay pot, and so he'd waited knowing that one day she would probably give up on him. He had hundreds of years to wait and she'd had a short lifespan, at the time, so his wait he knew would be short. She'd pleased him with her refusal of the half demon, letting him be with his clay substance of a woman. Now everything he wanted was attainable, he just needed her to realize that he was the absolute one for her. He needed her to need him as his beast needed her. Kouga grinned against her silky head of ebony hair. He was already happy in the knowledge that she cared for him. He could wait longer. She was worth it.

* * *

Megumi chuckled from the winter home she'd been exiled to in the northern mountains. It was dark and gray and very cold, but she was still queen over this little domain. She hated having to resort to taking what that little wretch gave her, this winter home, but she relished in the fact that she still had a place to go when that priestess could've thrown her out with nowhere to stay. It was with no surprise that the little red haired wolf demoness had come to speak to her. She'd come silently, saying nothing as she sipped on her tea in front of Megumi. The wheels in the dog demoness's head were turning at this unbidden visit. She'd been planning on going to find this little wolf demon herself, but it appeared the fates had decided to be gracious to her. Maybe things were indeed in her favor. Her only arm stroked at the necklace medo, thinking of her son that she would like to bring back just for the purpose of arguing and possibly sending him back, but oh she had better plans than that. And it all started with this little red head sitting before her.

"You've yet to speak child, but I know what you want," broached Megumi, her eyes lighting up. She hated waiting conversations out even if she had the patience that none else could rival. "You want the wolf king for your own." Ayame inhaled a quick breath, she hadn't been expecting Megumi to speak so openly to her about this. In fact, Ayame had come here out on a random whim. She disliked Kagome for stealing Kouga, but she didn't hate her. Some part of her still cared for Kagome as an acquaintance if not a friend. But something in Ayame's dark heart had told her to come here and see the queen for herself. As if to assure herself that Kagome really was worthy of ruling her lands for Ayame wouldn't fight Kagome unless there was good reason. Ayame didn't know that Megumi was planning on giving her just such a reason.

"My dear, I can give you whomever you desire," spoke Megumi with nothing but honey in her voice. "You and I are after the same thing after all. Getting that little priestess out of the picture. Isn't it what you want? Sure you may kid yourself of friendships," said Megumi leaning upon the table as she held aloft her medo necklace. The little jewel had not just the talents of watching the dead, but it could also show anyone within the lands of the west. Ayame's eyes widened and she gasped when her gaze locked onto the image of Kouga's arm wrapped around Kagome's shoulder under the gazebo, they looked quite the pretty picture of a couple in the beginnings of love.

"But this doesn't seem like a friendship. After all, she's receiving everything. The title you want, the respect and fear, a little kid of her own… and look, even your man." The female dog practically purred, though she looked at Ayame like a tender friend who was pained at the strife this was causing in Ayame's heart.

"Shut up," growed out Ayame, her little fist balled up and pounding on the table. She should've had more decorum to withstand such an outburst, but she didn't. Kouga was the man she'd always longed for, just seeing him looking so… so… happy without her by his side. Her heart was breaking. She'd hoped at the time she'd departed that he would leave as well, it pained her to know that he'd stayed. Ayame looked away from the medo, despite how her curious mind wanted to look back upon it. "I don't want to hear any of this," she murmured before biting her lips, her fingers going to grip onto the comfy pillow she sat on.

"The truth hurts doesn't it?" Megumi said as a wry finger tapped at the medo making it swing in front of Ayame should she turn her head and watch.

"You shouldn't even be here," spat out Ayame! She was angry and bitter and needed to lash out at someone. "Kagome is too kind letting you stay here!"

"And yet, _you're here… with me_. If you've any inclination to side with her why is it you're here I wonder?" Megumi asked sweetly, waiting for Ayame to answer that question herself. "Just think about what I've said for a while… if you need to reach me I'll be here for you." And with those words the female dog demon got up, deciding to leave her medo necklace on the table as she walked away towards the doors. Each step was silent and measured slowly, walking as patiently as her son could with her head held high. Megumi was mentally counting how many seconds it would take.

Ayame stared at that necklace, watching inside the circle as Kouga nuzzled Kagome's hair and said something to make her giggle sweetly. That should've been Ayame leaning on his shoulder, she'd known him since her youth and yet Kagome had swooped in from the future and snaked him from her. Ayame's fingers dug into the wooden panel of the table, effectively snapping part of it off in her anger as tears rolled down her cheeks. And at that moment Ayame made a rash decision.

"What would you do to her?" Megumi paused; her head tilted as a feral grin appeared on her face that Ayame didn't get to see for Megumi's back was to her. A fang slipped out and she thought victoriously how fun this was going to be with this stupid little red head playing into her hands so easily. And it had taken far less than a full ten seconds for Ayame to play into her trap.


	7. Chapter 7 Internal War

**A/N: Heh heh, I've been sick, but have been writing like mad. I'm ready to update all my stories -snicker- thanks for the reviews! ^_^**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha... if I did then Kagome would end up with Kouga or Sesshomaru.**

* * *

With every day the duo was getting closer. Taking long walks together was frequently becoming a habit. Her kimono made little rustling noises as she walked alongside Kouga. It was so odd to see him wearing actual pants and not just any pants but silky blue pants. He dressed as regally as a king at her palace even though she knew him to prefer running around in a fur skirt with nothing but armor over his chest. Truth be told, Kagome preferred it as well. "Kouga, why do you dress like this here but not at your home?"

"If you haven't noticed wolves are a bit more rustic than dogs are Kags," Kouga stated with a shrug of his broad shoulders as he prowled beside her. The way he moved could never be simply walking, it was always with the manner of a wolf. "Besides, Sesshomaru left quite a reputation for adhering to the rules of formal dress, he rarely wore anything comfortable. Or at least what I consider comfy. My pack is known for being rustic so we may wear what we wish, we hunt animals therefore we wear them. Your fine lands are full of villages that can make silk and so you wear them."

"Why don't you wear what you want here Kouga?"

"Because it wouldn't properly befit the queen here and I wouldn't want to shame her name by dressing like a heathen," he said, pausing to look down at Kagome. She flushed very prettily under his gaze. Kouga was growing more and more confident that she would be his soon. With every blush that coated her cheeks it was like a baring a flag of victory with his emblem on it. She only flushed so beautifully when she was with him.

"You could never shame me Kouga. You fought with me," Kagome said, her hand trailing over a scar on his arm that she'd remembered being placed there from the battle with Naraku. Kagome brushed past him leaving Kouga open mouthed at the little minx. Kagome was slowly becoming surer of herself, partially from her new role and partially from Kouga's influence with his own cocky behavior. The alluring scent she left behind her, wafting to his nose was delicious. Being around Kagome so much was making things harder for him to leave her for he knew he would have to this week otherwise he wouldn't be able to stop the demon within him that wanted its mate.

Kagome's fingers laced together as she thought about how she was going to broach her question. "Kouga, I know I'm being nosey," she said, snapping Kouga out of his train of thoughts, "but what happened to make you leave the north pack? I heard that you were its former prince." And there it went; something she'd heard between some of the maids. She'd briefly wondered how it could be that he was the north's prince and wondered if mayhap he had indeed courted Ayame at one time.

Kouga walked up to her and laced his large fingers with her own frail ones, tugging her along beside him. "I was," he said nodding his head at the truth. He'd never tell Kagome a lie. Above all else he needed Kagome to know that he cared for only her. When they settled into a nice pace he finally spoke up. "Ayame's grandfather, Chourou, rules the northern pack. I was originally part of that pack and for a very long time I grew up beside Ayame. Well, there are different stations with wolves…"

"The gatherers, hunters, healers, and guardians," interrupted Kagome listing off the roles she remembered from training. It had been drilled into her head after all of this time with Jaken and Ayame that she listed them as if she were to be quizzed at any moment. Kouga grinned a bit at her sure fire answering and the fact that she knew about his race. Kagome was really fit to rule. She could fight, she was smart… smarter than any woman he'd ever met, and she had courageous heart that desired do what was right. The world needed more lords and ladies to rule their land in the just way than their way. It didn't hurt that he thought Kagome was the most beautiful creature he'd seen in the entirety of his long inhuman life. The very smell of her made his beast want to come out and he often was actually guarded around her suppressing the beast from being released, though Kagome never noticed.

"My mother's a hunter and my father was a guardian, _the _guardian in fact," spoke Kouga. The guardian meant that Kouga's father guarded the ruler. It was a very honorable role to have and only the strongest of mind and strength to protect the ruler of the pack should anyone try to maliciously kill him without a battle. Murderous plots were often halted before they'd even had a chance to act upon leaders because of the role of the guardian. "Well, fifty years after I was born Ayame was born. Our parents always thought that it would be a good match for Ayame and myself. I looked about…" He wrinkled his brow in thought, trying to put an age frame for Kagome to what he appeared and what he would've been considered if he were a human. "… ten when she was born. So her grandfather had dubbed me the prince of the group, I was ten so I didn't understand what that entailed." Kagome barely halted in her walk with Kouga at the fact that he was 50 and looked to be 10, but her eyes did widen considerably as she wondered how old that made Shippo. And then she wondered even more so at how old Kouga really was. Her hand had slid out of his own as she aptly listened to the story, letting him trail a bit ahead of her.

"At every function I was made to dance with her, fix her plate of food, and watch after her. I thought it was an honor because I honestly thought it was how one got to be a guardian like my pops. At the time I thought of Ayame like a little sister." Kagome could already see where this was going. To look out after a female wolf demon meant something entirely different, it wasn't at all in a sisterly way. "I didn't know though as a pup that this meant we were betrothed. I found out when I was seventy-five, almost twelve-years-old, when a bunch of guys were teasing me and I was pissed." The image burned inside of Kouga's mind at the memory of the children that had harassed him, teasing him and saying he had an 'infant wife.' They taunted Kouga saying he would have to change her diapers, though at the time Ayame had appeared four years of age. "I asked my father how he could do that to me, lead me on all those years without letting me know. He said it was duty, as a guardian and a hunter I could protect her, but I didn't want to protect her. So I was left with an ultimatum, accept the betrothal or leave." Kouga's fists clenched at his sides. His nails dug so into the wood that it was beginning to snap under his fingers. Kagome reached out and touched his arm gently watching as Kouga's tension began to ease away. "Guess you can figure out what happened."

"You were just twelve, not even thirteen," said Kagome astounded that Kouga's father would've done such a thing. Her own hand balled up into a fist and slammed against her palm in anger, her body radiated fury. Kouga turned to look at Kagome curiously; it was always interesting to watch her when she was angry. To be honest he got a thrill when she was angry because her chest would rise with her breathing and this look of fierce determination would come in her eyes that he always admired. She kind of reminded him of a female wolf trying to protect someone she loved.

The little priestess was mad that a father could treat his son like such. Demons were blessed with the inhuman ability to live forever, to enjoy their childhood far longer than humans, and Kagome knew enough to know that the thirteenth year for humans, 80th year for demons, was the year a boy became a man in the tribes. What should've been a time of carefree relaxation before assuming responsibilities had all been stomped upon. _**Poor Kouga, he went with his father's orders for so long without knowing**_, Kagome thought. Her brow was bent in anger as she stared down at the ground. "He shouldn't have put so much pressure on you! It was your life to decide not his!" Kagome knew all too well people trying to force you into something, she'd chased after the jewel for so long that she'd finally given into it completely neglecting her life in the future and giving up on it. "How could a father do that to his own son?" Kouga reached out and his clawed fingers slid over her own surprising Kagome, with a jerk of her head she looked up to find Kouga laughing his head off.

"If you keep talking like that Kagome I might think you love me," he teased with a chuckle. Kagome's face tinged pink at this and she jerked her hand out of his. That still didn't explain something else, something of which she brought about as a good subject skipper.

"That doesn't explain the rainbow promise," Kagome stated. She had to know. Kagome needed to know if Ayame's little childhood crush had any merit at all. Things were told differently on each side and she had to hear Kouga's out before she judged him. Ayame was her friend now and had helped her through many things. Hell, she was pack. A pack sister above all else… even if she'd vanished without a word after Kagome's inauguration. And Kagome knew that young girl's in love often fabricated their first loves. Hell, it had taken forever and a day for Kagome to see the light regarding Inuyasha. She needed Kouga's story.

"Oh yeah," said Kouga with a wince remembering that stupid rainbow and how that little wolf girl had turned his words on him. "That happened right when my uncle got sick. I was out doing a patrol on the lands for him when I stumbled across some birds of paradise. They'd cornered a little girl with bright red hair. I remembered her from my father's pack and knew she'd went venturing in the woods playing around as we all do when we're kids. Probably pretending she was on an adventure or a raid. I couldn't let those demons get to her. Besides, when I caught her scent I recognized her as the kid sister I'd always thought her as."

Kouga remembered very vividly the girl shaking where she'd been corned by a cliff. She'd looked terrified out of her wits and tears ran down her face. She had enough courage in her to threaten the birds with the revenge her grandfather would have on them, but it had all been glossy words scraped together to try and save her skin. Kouga by that time had hit puberty where she hadn't and looked every bit a young man, he'd jumped over the rocks and fought off the demons, throwing her on his back and taking off running.

"I took her and took off running like a bat out of hell. We lost them when I went through a passage near the falls. I walked that whole night through that passage, it was so long and our tribes only used it when hiding from other demons." He could vividly recall Ayame crying into his shoulder because she was scared of the dark. "We made it outside, by the time it was already dark, and the cave came out to a stream." Where there was water there would be civilization, so he trailed after it until he could get his bearings. He remembered that they'd padded along for a while before the little girl actually began to talk. Kouga found Kagome's hand and pulled her to a bench to sit as he told her the story that had brought Ayame to be the most annoying demon.

"_I'm a disgrace to my grandfather. I get lost all the time and always need someone to protect me," whispered the little girl, not realizing yet that this young man was the one who'd been her friend when they were small children._

"_Everyone gets lost," replied Kouga as he hefted the girl up higher on his back. Kouga paused briefy to look around their surroundings. "When I was your size don't think I was able to take care of myself either. Soon you'll grow up and you'll be able to take care of yourself Ayame. Especially since you're Chorou's granddaughter."_

"_Do I know you?" The little girl squeaked leaning back. She didn't remember him much because it had been so young in her childhood when she'd met Kouga_.

"_How could you forget such a charming guy as me? It's me, Kouga," he said tossing over a smirk at the little girl whose green eyes widened to the size of saucers._

"_You were my fiancée," she cried out indignantly. The little girl beat on his back with a small fist. "You left and you were supposed to marry me!"_

"_No, I wasn't!"_

"_Yes you was!"_

"_No, I wasn't your fiancée brat!" Kouga snarled a bit and ended up frightening the little girl. He was a little irritated at himself for having done such and so from there on the trek was silent. It was quite some time before Ayame finally spoke up, wanting to speak to Kouga. She hadn't seen him in so long and remembered him now as a kind of older brother. At the same time she went to speak so did he, for Kouga felt the awkward moment had lasted too long._

"_You going to train with that flower up in the mountains?" Kouga had asked her and Ayame just nodded her little head explaining that it had the same name as her. He sighed and decided to lighten the mood by teasing her, "Alright, don't overdo it. And when it gets to be too hard don't you worry, one day I'll treat you like my little wife Ayame and put you to work so you can train to be a good wife and maybe marry off some little demon wolf."_

"You were teasing her," spoke up Kagome. "And your words-"

"Completely different from the ones she remembers. Then again, as a kid things get kind of blurry so she must've made up her own thoughts over what I said," he stated as he scratched his head. Kagome still punched him in the arm. "Ow! What was that for?"

"You were going to make her into a little housewife! Women can do more than cook and clean," she said, hands firmly on her hips. Most men dealing with Kagome would've known that her hands on her hips signified instant trouble. Kouga just thought it made things even cuter riling her up since he was the only man who knew how to turn the tables in his favor easily.

"Oh, do they?"

"Yes they do. We can hunt just as well as men and wear hakamas and just because I'm great at cooking doesn't mean I like doing it all the time-" He leaned in and blew a puff of air against her neck watching Kagome jump and her skin color. With his nose so close to her neck he could smell the heat wafting off of her skin and even more delicious the scent of something that would be coming soon. His inner beast approved of being in such close proximity. And soon his inner beast was purring and worming its way to be let out. He couldn't stop his clawed hand from raking gently across the back of her neck sending a shiver of goose pimples across her skin at the action. Oh, to know that he was the one causing her heartbeat to pick up. And that smell! It was wrapping around him like a heady scent, he felt like a hungry boy sitting before a buffet, trying to decide whether to gorge himself or take his time.

"Is that so? How about you tell me the things a wife can do with each room? Let's start in the bedroom," he said, his voice taking on a suggestive tone. Kagome immediately backed up, mouth sputtering at his words. When had Kouga gotten so, Miroku-ish? There was a faint tinge of red around his eyes and blue stripes were trailing his cheeks. Kagome's eyes widened. It appeared that Kouga's beast was showing and she had no idea whether to be frightened or try and be calm in this situation.

"Kouga," she whispered with her voice jittery. Kagome actually felt scared of Kouga and the look he was giving her. She took a small step backwards, her heart thudding in her chest. After being thoroughly taught all about demons she knew what could happen when a demon male's beast came out around the woman they wanted for their own.

"Mate is mine," said Kouga taking a step forward. His nostrils flared taking in her delicious scent that was quivering with fear.

_Yo! You're scaring her, _came Kouga's voice within his body, trying to steady the beast that was showing on the outside. He was inwardly cursing that the beast was out and was now trying his best to reason with the more animalistic side of him.

"Mate can't be scared," said his beast and all at once Kagome knew that he was having a conversation with himself. She'd heard of such things from Sesshomaru and had wondered many a time if the great dog demon had ever needed to have a conversation with his beast. From what she heard the beast in a demon was at most times insufferable and never listening, always rash and doing what it wanted… which made Kagome scared as hell. Oh, Sesshomaru had told her only once, he was a man of brief words, that she need not worry of his beast. Kagome wasn't so sure about others. She was praying that Kouga was winning over his demon. While he was distracted she skittered a few steps backwards. Her eyes glanced back towards her new home and she had a short-lived thought about running, but knew that to run would incite him to the chase of pursuing one's mate.

_Oh the hell she is! She's scared as shit! Look we've got more control than that dog-turd Inuyasha ever had. Her mate right now is Sesshomaru and until she submits I'm not going to force her into anything, _Kouga practically growled out. He'd never had to deal with his beast in this manner. Then again, he'd never been around Kagome for so long a time nor during that time which a woman becomes more appetizing to the demon who wants her.

"I can make mate submit," snarled the beast, blue markings becoming more prominent. If Kagome were in any other situation but this one she might've actually walked towards Kouga and traced the stripes on his face. Despite her curiosity Kagome reigned herself in. Now was not the time to make any motions that might appear as advances towards Kouga's beast.

_Oh no you won't! It'll be much better for us when our mate comes to us on her own. After all this wait, the time we've spent following after her, don't you think that'll be more satisfactory when she comes begging to us? _Kouga knew his words would strike at his beast, because that's honestly what they both wanted. Kagome coming to them on her own free will, desiring to be with him. "Mate will do this," agreed the demon, nodding his head, and suddenly his claws covered his face and he groaned as Kouga took back over his body. His caws shrank back in, resuming their normal length, and when he pulled his hands from his face his blue stripes had faded away.

The wolf looked sheepishly at Kagome and murmured, "Sorry about that." Kagome took a step towards him, but Kouga threw up his hand. He might as well address the center of this problem now, he didn't know if being in her presence would help anymore. He just had to find a way to properly explain the situation. So rather embarrassed Kouga began, "Kagome… once a month a woman… begins her cycle." Kagome's brows bent down as she wondered why on earth Kouga was talking to her about something she learned in sex education at school.

"Yes Kouga, but what does that have to do with-"

"For her intended mate its hell because he wants to pup her during that week," said Kouga in a quick breath throwing it out there to the wind without pausing. He needed to warn her because every glance she was giving him now was tempting. Heck, when she bit her bottom lip he was tempted. Or right now when she was rolling her hip to the side like that to put her hand on it. _**Dammit. She's seducing me! And she doesn't even know it!**_

"Oh?" Kagome said, tilting her head with eyes wide like an owl. She still had no idea where this was leading. She'd learned many things with Ayame, Jaken, and Sesshomaru… but she was trying to remember anything that had to do when a woman was on her menstrual cycle.

Kouga groaned when he saw her innocent eyes still watching him. He covered his face with his clawed hand and shook his head as he muttered, "Kagome I can smell you. You're going to start soon." Kagome's eyes widened as an 'oh' expression swept across her face and she took a few more steps back. This time she was the flustered and tongue tied one. A light bulb had gone off in her head as she'd remembered how Ayame had once vaguely mentioned how during their heat the single women went away for a week in a secluded area.

"I'm sorry about that. Well, I'm not sorry since its natural, but you know what I mean."

"I was planning on telling you that I'm going to leave soon. I was going to leave tonight, but now I'm thinking I'd better leave now that I got a good whiff of you." Kagome's back straightened at his words.

"I'm sorry if I stink," she said briskly, turning on her heel and facing her back to him.

"You silly human," he chuckled, pulling his hand from his face, his eyes dancing with mirth. Kagome glared over her shoulder at him and then stuck her tongue out for calling her silly. "You smell mouth-watering Kagome. If I described what I was smelling right now you'd be embarrassed for the next five years at how graphic the details would be." Kagome made an eeping noise and further distanced herself. He really was a wolf, his eyes weren't leaving her even though she knew he meant her no harm now, and he had that fanged smile that all wolves got when they'd cornered something delectable.

"How long will you be gone?" She couldn't help but ask. Kagome didn't like the idea of having Kouga away. It was so odd how quickly these feelings were revealing themselves to her, but she'd grown so used to his company and was honestly beginning to fell her heart beating faster when he neared her. She was glad that she had her back to him now. She didn't know if she could take that cocky grin of his without turning crimson.

His fanged smirk grew even broader if that was even possible at the nervous Kagome before him. "A week at most."

"Rin's going to miss you," she said quietly. She was switching from foot to foot, not daring to turn around and peek at him. "She'll be mad that you won't get to play with her hide and go seek tonight."

"Tell her that I promise to play with her when I get back," he said, crossing his arms over his chest. It was really hard to stand here and watch her now, but he was controlling his beast a bit better than he had been and so Kouga began taking a few steps forward. Lucky for him Kagome had her back turned. When she heard the movement of his feet she spun around but was frozen to the spot. For once, Kagome was the one who was entranced with him. His tail wagged and he walked around her, tail brushing against her clothed waist. "Is that all whose going to miss me Ka-go-me?"

She huffed and crossed her arms in a very childish manner. "I guess I'll miss you too." He wanted so much to kiss her right then, but knew if he did so the battle that he'd just won against his beast would be fought for again. His control was waning. Kouga leaned down, trailing his nose against her neck, and then licked at her neck with his warm tongue. Kagome blinked; face blushing as he whispered, "My woman better take care of herself. See yah Kagome." And he was gone leaving Kagome with her tongue plastered to her mouth unable to move. Tentative fingers reached up to brush where he'd licked. She knew that the neck was the spot for all canine demons to lavish attention on, but to lick a girl on the neck meant he was treating her like she was his own mate. And Kagome was trying to figure out at least one reason why it should bother her treating her like she'd already agreed to a marriage, but for the life of her Kagome couldn't think of a single reason to be against it.

* * *

Rin was cuddled up to Kagome like a pup to her mother. They always slept with Rin's arms wrapped around Kagome's waist in perfect harmony. Kagome was running her hand through Rin's long strands of hair, unable to sleep because her mind was on a certain wolf demon. She cared for him. She worried for him. And he did things to her that made her heart do flips. For once though Kagome felt an equal with a man. Inuyasha had always belittled her and compared her to Kikyou. And eve though Sesshomaru had been a close friend she'd still felt lower in comparison to him knowing he had all of these years to become the perfect aristocrat. He was so much stronger than her. Even when he treated her equally she'd still felt inferior. Kouga though was as normal as a guy could get in this era, he treated her reverently and still managed to tease her. This was someone with whom she could be normal and on the same page with. And not once did she want to get a rosary placed on his neck so she could control him, which was saying a lot considering her temper rivaled that of Inuyasha's. She had to face it. Kagome wanted to be with him and ever since those kisses they'd shared she'd felt something within her stirring that made her pinken up to the ears. At that moment a quiet voice rose up to her ears. "Mama, I miss him." Kagome sat up a bit against her pillows.

"Who Rin?" There was silence and Kagome felt the unmistakable touch of tears that were wetting her night clothes.

"Lord Sessho-mah-wu," cried the little girl. Kagome wrapped her arms around Rin and pulled her closer to her.

"Shush, I know you miss him honey," whispered Kagome, stroking and petting Rin trying to comfort her. "I do too Rin."

"Can he come back?" Rin asked looking up with teary eyes at her mother figure. Kagome would've given anything to have said yes just to make those tears go away and see Rin happy once more. However, the truth was the truth and no one could bring back Sesshomaru from the dead.

* * *

Megumi was planning on bringing her son back to life as soon as she found him. She had searched her medo necklace and still he was elusive enough to hide from her sight. How could she get him out? How? Her mind flickered to that mortal wench. Her fingers tapped on the table rhythmically until the idea hatched itself in her head. If her son cared so much for Kagome than it would be safe to presume he would bring himself out of hiding for her. But how to get that girl trapped in her necklace? At that moment one of her servants came nto the room, bowing profusely. "M'lady the attacks have been carried out." A feral smile crossed over her lips as she waved her hand casually dismissing him.

"And what about you?" Megumi asked her new pet. "Are you going to do your part or have you gone chicken?"

Out from behind her stepped a red haired wolf demoness. Ayame looked at the floor guiltily before she made her gaze meet Megumi's. She was only after the safety of the lands. Even if she'd trained Kagome and had lived alongside her as a pack member she doubted the ruling of a priestess. _She_ was the perfect mate for Kouga. And she was only doing this for the good of their lands. This may help him realize that she was the better choice for surely a child born between Kagome and Kouga would be weaker than a child born of herself and Kouga. "I will do as you ask me." Ayame replied walking past Megumi.

"Oh, but I have a better idea," said Megumi as she lifted the necklace off from her pristine collar. The idea had come to her almost as son as Ayame had agreed to depart for the palace in the west. The dog demoness dangled the necklace along her fingers and handed the necklace out to Ayame. It slipped into Ayame's hands and she had to hold the weight of it with both hands. That necklace was meant for Megumi, but it would work for Kagome since she was now part of the family. And Megumi was hoping that Kagome's curiosity would get to her more than anything to unlock the necklace's powers. "Take this with you and give it to her."

* * *

Kagome rubbed the bridge of her nose as she sat at the council meeting for the leaders of her armies she'd convened to meet. Reports had come in late last night that there were attacks on her villages and so Kagome had roused herself out of bed and ordered a meeting early in the hours of the morning. _**He's gone for not even a day and I have to deal with attacks, **_Kagome thought as she desperately wished that coffee were invented in this time period. That or Midol, because true to Kouga's word she'd started within the hour he'd left. Already life was off without Kouga here to help her. But she could do this by herself; this is what she'd been trained for.

"The attacks came quite suddenly m'lady. Only your villages closest to the mountains were attacked," said the survivor as he rapidly ate the bowl of stew before him. He was bandaged up and was finally able to eat, at first her small council wanted to question him immediately but Kagome had made sure he was tended to while they spoke. This man, this Milo, had traveled as fast as he could to safety. Lucky for him the exhausted man was picked up by Salen of all people. Salen sat at the opposite end of the table, his pert nose twitching at the news. His eyes were scanning the map of Kagome's land that was spread across the table. There were small figurines to represent the multiple attacks on the three villages in the area around the mountains.

"Your majesty we must attack," stated the leader over her western army, Micah. There were four of them, one for each of the four winds. They'd been staying at their own villages in the four areas, Kagome considered it a stronghold.

"We can't attack unless we know who we're up against," she replied, eyes meeting Micah. He was the greener of her four leaders, the youngest who appeared younger than Kouga even. However, she knew Micah was more than ready to serve for her and was eager to please. "Are there any signs who is behind them?" The four men shared glances until Salen spoke up from his end of the table.

The cat demon began to play with his "I would think it obvious. The mountains are where the former lady is currently residing."

Kagome bristled. She had no reason to doubt Salen's words. In fact, she should've suspected this. For a moment their ruler was silent a she briefly wondered what would Sesshomaru do. He'd attack. He'd immediately strike down the thing that was in his way. However, Megumi was someone of the line not just some underling demon trying to usurp her. Decorum would dictate that Kagome declare war upon Megumi, which meant possibly fighting within her own lands in a brutal civil war. And Kagome would not do that, couldn't do that against her conscience, without knowing it was positive that Megumi had orchestrated the attacks. "Get the mirror please," commented Kagome, waving her hand to a maid who went immediately to fetch servants to help with bringing out the grand mirror. They waited in silence; Kagome was their lady and therefore needed to explain nothing of what she was doing. Salen was watching with curious eyes. Humans were so intriguing. He'd been lucky to be part of this, it was luck that had him wanting to go see how the former queen was doing when he ran across that village. He'd had for all intents and purposes planned on seeing what Megumi was up to, but that little Milo had prevented him when he'd found him limping to safety. He'd taken the man and thrown him on his back before taking off. Cats were faster than dogs so he'd made it to Kagome's castle within half an hour. It turns out that either way he got his answer for what that bitter queen had been planning.

At that moment servants carried in a long golden mirror and propped it up against the wall. A person stood on either side in case it slipped and fell forward. Kagome stood up and approached the mirror. She was lucky these things existed. They were like your modern day cell phones, however only the most wealthy owned these seeing mirrors. "I wish to speak to Megumi who lies in the winter home of the west," Kagome stated, pacing back and forth. Her council members exchanged glances, they were in view of her. Salen tilted his head as any cat would, leaning on his propped up elbow with his chin in his hand. He was watching avidly as the glassy texture of the mirror seemed to ripple like water and instead of Kagome's image one was unfolded of Megumi who sat sipping tea regally as if she'd been waiting for this. Megumi had indeed been waiting patiently for this since Ayame had left. "Megumi," Kagome gave a nod of her head t the woman. The queen's eyes seemed to glare at Kagome over her tea glass, but she said nothing.

"I will not answer to anything unless it is 'Lady' Megumi," stated the stubborn dog.

Kagome felt her powers flare under her skin. And her anger was boiling. It really didn't help Megumi that she was acting like a bitch when Kagome was on her period. "Bitch Megumi," snarled out Kagome, not caring for the growl that ensued over the mirror. Salen and her council members had no doubt of the reason why the Lady Kagome was being considerably meaner than what was even normal for someone so sweet of her stature. They could all smell her. Unlike Kouga though her council members could restrain themselves because two of them had mates, one an intended, and the other hadn't even an interest in women yet. Salen was attracted to the power radiating from Kagome, but he could restrain himself better than most demons. He was a friend of Sesshomaru's after all. "My sweet mother-in-law, did you attack _my_ villages near the mountains?"

"And what if I did? They rightfully belong to me. Besides, they were flamboyantly celebrating your crowning. Nuisances," replied Megumi with a tilt of her head. She'd become so aggravated with those villages, she could hear them from her castle celebrating the crowning of Kagome. One of her own servants had been overheard whispering how nice their new mistress was. That servant had found that some words could mean death. Luckily, most of the people who served Megumi were true to her and had left Kagome's ruling for her's.

"So you did do it?"

"I did nothing. Someone attacked your villages, now if they were loyal to me and happened to overhear me murmuring aloud that I wished those villages would be silenced… hmm… who knows?" She let her voice trail off, eyes wide and innocent as she shrugged her shoulders carelessly. To this woman a few murdered villagers were nothing with their homes burnt down to the ground. Title was everything. Kagome's fists clenched and she stood straighter on her side of the mirror. There was no overlooking it. It had to be done. Even though Kagome would've rather waited out the emotional stress she was being put under with her cycle, she wasn't going to let this woman undermine her or try to hurt other villages. The buck had to stop here. Megumi smiled sinisterly, her cherry red lips and powdered white skin stretching to show her canines and how pleased she was. Even if this woman was family, Kagome knew Sesshomaru would've done what she was about to do. Megumi resumed drinking her tea.

Kagome glanced down at the floor and nodded her head. She had to do this. She rose eyes up to the image within the mirror. "If you do not stop then I declare war." Megumi's eyes widened and she choked on her tea. This time Kagome was the one with the smile. After Megumi's maid patted her on the back the demon looked up at Kagome.

"On who?"

"On you," stated Kagome wondering who else would she decide to attack when the answer was so obvious.

"You can't declare war on your own house," sputtered Megumi.

"Technically she can," said Salen slithering daintily out of his seat and making his way to stand beside Kagome. "You aren't part of the house any longer-"

"I am the heiress should she die and you'd do best to remember that cat," snapped Megumi, her eyes were livid now. Her tea was long forgotten and slammed onto the table causing some of its contents to slosh onto the pristine little table. Megumi was pitching quite a fit.

"Actually, since you've been gone there have been quite a line of suitors," said Salen, his tail was practically dancing behind him, flickering back and forth. "And from what I hear Lady Kagome has accepted the courtship of Lord Kouga. For all you know a child could be within her womb right now for the Western and Eastern lands." Kagome blushed at Salen's remark, therefore Megume couldn't distinguish whether it was true or false. Kagome could either be blushing from someone finding out or blushing from maidenly chastity.

"I will not let a… a… _half breed_," she spat, "rule what is mine!" Megumi thundered violently as she stood up, arm sweeping to knock the teacup off and send it shattering. Megumi glared through the mirror at Kagome with piercing eyes. If looks could kill, Kagome knew she'd be dead a hundred times over. It was obvious the views of Megumi on half demons in regards to her mate leaving her for a human and his brat. With renewed fury in Megumi she stood tall, taller than Kagome with the broad height and lithe form of her son, though shorter than many men. The markings on her cheeks were more prominent as if the beast within her was about to let loose any second.

"Then, I presume you won't call off the attacks?"

"I'll declare more attacks until I find if it's true you carry a bastard halfling! I'll crush you whelp under my fingers until you return what is mine." The words were venomously declared.

Kagome took closer steps towards the mirror, one hand gripping onto the golden gilded side as if at any moment she would cross over the mirror and into a room next door to fight Megumi hand to hand. She met the eyes of Megumi with her own harsh blue. "You will gather who is willing to help you fight, but I have my own armies. I will not lose to you," announced Kagome. "Goodbye Megumi." And the mirror instantly faded away to reveal the reflected figures of Kagome, Salen, and her council.


	8. Chapter 8 Prelude to Better Things

**A/N: Well, I was going to update sooner, but realized that for some reason fanfiction wouldn't let me get to my stories. So I waited for a week hoping it would work because I love and adore this site. And then a miracle happened sent to me in the form of an angel known as Purduepup who heralded the news to me on how to get to my awaiting stories. Oh mighty Pp may all know your greatness and thank you for helping me get to my stories. So if anyone else is having problems just ask and I'll explain what the wise one told me.**

**Dislcaimer: I own nothing Inuyasha**

* * *

Kagome cringed in pain hating her cycle as she clutched onto the soft cloth that was over her stomach. It almost made you want to get pregnant just so you wouldn't have to go through that pain for nine months. Kagome was pretty sure she could deal with being emotional and having food cravings if it meant this blasted time of the month was gone. And being stuck in the Feudal Era without pads sucked. She had to rely on strips of cloth. Kagome breathed in and out slowly trying to calm herself because she wanted nothing more than to depart from these lands and wreck vengeance on Megumi, but she attributed that to her cycle causing havoc with her emotions. Salen had steered clear of her the first day or two, relying on little Rin to deliver messages betwixt them like a little carrier pigeon. He'd become a good friend, but he had seven sisters so he knew the best way to keep yourself in a female's graces was to stay out of her way during that time of the month and he really didn't want to lose one of his nine lives any time soon.

The lady of the western house hated to make rash decisions without Kouga, but Kagome was an established princess and these were her lands now. It all was so unreal and at the same time she tried to carry on as if she'd been born to the role. She hoped that Kouga would come home soon so she could tell him about… _**Whoa! Wait a moment. Ah crap, **_she thought skidding along the floor to a halt, her sandals just a clacking as her kimono rustled behind her. Kagome's fingers slipped up to rub at her throbbing temples, moving through her raven hair in a manner that her mother used to perform on her when she knew her little girl was having a headache.

Kagome was well acquainted with the workings of her heart. After all that time trailing after Inuyasha she'd finally grown up and had caved in to her emotions, deciding to rely on them for what they were. Moving on from her best friend had been easy. Establishing some faint stirrings with Sesshomaru she'd accepted and had even admitted to herself that she'd found him handsome. So she knew all too well to accept what had just smacked right dab into her. And she should've seen it coming like five o' clock traffic. She'd been friends with Kouga, had harbored quiet attractions for him, become his friend and ally, and now she couldn't get that cocky idiot out of her head. _**Great. I'm in love. **_She huffed and stood up straighter. Romance wasn't a thing to think of right now when she had to send out troops and plan strategies. After what had happened with Megumi it appeared the woman had already made her move by gathering supporters. A messenger had come to Kagome that day to tell her of the departure of many demons from villages gathering in support of Megumi's claim to the throne. _** I'm about to go to war. What perfect timing to fall in love. **_If she could've kicked herself she would've. This was going to be hard focusing on what her next thing to do would be if his face kept popping in her head. "Damn wolf," she muttered as she leaned against the wall outside of her council room.

Salen's chuckle reached her ears as he slunk along the hallway. "I take it your mind is on your intended."

"He isn't my intended," she snapped. However, Kagome's cheeks were inflamed a pretty color and her head was ducked, both declaring quite the contrary.

The feline replied smoothly in a soft purr, "Might as well be," earning a good natured hit to his arm. The cat and human acted more like brother and sister even if they didn't know the other's entire background. Salen could guess most of Kagome's story from the rumors spreading among the palace over who exactly she was and how she'd become so worthy to be Sesshomaru's mate. Whispers ran through the halls that she came into the kitchens sometimes and cooked all for herself strange meals that the servants had never seen, she was able to manifest drawings of contraptions such as'showers' that she'd convinced someone to build for her own personal use since everyone else was scared of the contraption, and the hardest bit of information to come across was something he'd gathered from Sesshomaru before he'd died. She disappeared through a well many a time before she'd come here, her scent and whole personage vanishing in an instant. This was something that Salen had seen when Sesshomaru had dragged him to that woods, making him vow a promise, an unbreakable oath much like the one that Ayame had promised to Sesshomaru... but Kagome didn't know of that and he was vaguely inclined to actually mention it to her just to see her reaction. No doubt Kagome's face would be a pleasing one with such emotions stretched across it. He shook his head to push that dangerous thought behind. What he'd discussed with Sesshomaru could be spoke at another time.

Salen offered an arm to Kagome, "Come my lady. May we go inside and gather the latest information on what's happening?"

* * *

Kouga hopped across the rocks in the river as he made his way towards home. He'd washed himself clear of her scent before he came here, even if his inner demon had roared in protest at not having the smell of its future mate upon his skin. He was already missing that flowery heady aroma that clung to her skin. He was missing even more those budding lips and that sweet face that would glow upon seeing him. If he kept thinking about her at this rate he'd have her mated against her will and he did not want that at all.

Already pack members had called out to him their own salutations, gladdened at the sight of their pack leader coming back. He could catch the whiff of a fire where meat was roasting, the laughter of children playing tag with their demonic speeds, humming of women gathering herbs and berries, and the swears of men as they completed their work. It was nice to be home. He wouldn't trade his pack for any other for they were very much his family. In fact, some demons stopped altogether whatever it was that they were doing to steal a glimpse of him for their alpha was much changed from what he'd been. No longer was he sad and withdrawn, Kouga was smiling and waving at everyone and seemed to have a bounce in his step that had seemed to disappear a long time ago when Kagome had died. Many began to flock after him, following after their leader as he made it through the falls and into the cave. Children and youngsters ran this way and that way shouting to all that their alpha had come home, and even more startling was that he came home with a smile lighting up his face.

"Boss," called out Ginta, hopping up from his spot sharpening spears. Ginta froze upon glancing at Kouga. He looked so much like his old self that Ginta had to do a double take. "Any good news for us?"

Kouga nodded his head and turned to the gathering crowd of demons, he hopped up on a rock to look down at them all and announced loudly, "I'm courting the heiress to the western lands."

Automatically there was a mixture of reactions. Some cheered and smiled at this declaration while others stood in confusion as to why their leader had moved so suddenly from mourning his beloved Kagome to marrying someone new. Most of the pack was just happy though that their alpha had finally returned to his normal jovial self. Kouga hopped down to throw a brotherly arm around Ginta's shoulders. "What's her name?" Ginta inquired.

"It's Kagome." At his words there was a loud resounding silence. Pack members began to question the sanity of their leader at his words. Kagome was dead. Had Kouga lost his reality in his grief?

"But she's dead Kouga. She isn't-"

"Yes she is." The look on Kouga's face dared anyone to question his answer. "Sesshomaru took her for his mate, she is the western heiress, and she has finally agreed to let me court her," smirked the wolf demon practically skipping over to Hakkaku who was staring dumbly back at him. Ginta let out a guffaw. It seemed that fate had a way of working things out. Though Ginta planned on giving Kagome a few tasteful words about disappearing. He and Hakkaku had suffered quite a bit watching their friend who'd been torn up over her 'death.' Ginta scratched the back of his head. He would definitely have to speak to Kagome. She may not have known the circumstances surrounding what had happened proceeding her supposed death, but she would need to know. If she really meant this courtship than there wouldn't be much to change, but if she was just going into this courtship for something aside from love than Ginta would have to lay into her. He wanted his alpha to be happy.

* * *

Kagome's eyes flickered back and forth on the beautifully illustrated maps laid across the large table before her. Little red pins stuck up in the areas that had been attacked. Little yellow pins were in the areas where great numbers had allied themselves with Megumi. Little white pins were the areas that had done nothing and were where she sent out for help. The fastest messengers had been sent out within the hour to call forth those who wished to fight with them against Megumi. Kagome had sought out the three other winds, Salen had already agreed to stand by her side and had left to gather his own armies and tell them of the events to come. He wouldn't force them though, he was a cat in all rights and natures meaning that he would allow them to do what they wished be it join a side or just slink to the sun and bask there waiting to watch the events that would transpire. Kagome was hoping a messenger would reach Kouga, though she feared how he would react to the news that she'd openly declared war without hearing out his own opinion. She had to stand her own though. Until she was married off these decisions were her own to make. though she would've preferred discussing this with a more knowledgeable mind on such affairs.

Rin tugged on her mother's dress and Kagome's eyes stole away from the maps before her down to the little munchkin. "Mama, are we going to fight?" Kagome leaned down and scooped the tiny girl up in her arms before leaning back in the chair she hadn't left since her council had ended with orders. Many times Kagome would think of Shippo and she would need to gather Rin to her. It wasn't that the child was a replacement for the one she'd left behind, she saw both children as her own, but Rin always made her feel a thousand times better. That child was a testimony to the fact that demons and humans could coexist since Sesshomaru had raised her as his own and had fiercely protected Rin. The sweet child was also a reminder to Kagome that Sesshomaru had entrusted his most valuable possession to her to keep, that he trusted her to do all in her power to protect Rin and that he had faith in her actions. It also demonstrated that Kagome had indeed been loved by another, a great man who'd cared for her without her knowledge, for he'd bestowed upon her the greatest gift that he treasured to his heart. And Kagome returned the favor by loving that little girl with all her might.

Kagome didn't lie to Rin. Nothing was gained in a lie, something she'd learned from Sesshomaru. "Yes. But don't worry. Mama promises to protect you," whispered Kagome, knowing now what her mother had meant with every hug she'd given Kagome as a child. Should Rin need it Kagome would fight to the very last breath to protect her little charge just as Kagome knew her mother would've done should she have asked for her help. Rin gave Kagome strength and settled her nerves. She was a sweet balm with a smile looking up to Kagome for all the world and so the priestess couldn't let her down.

Rin sat up straighter in Kagome's arms. "Rin will fight too mama." Kagome couldn't stop the smile that stole across her features at Rin speaking in third person like a certain demon she'd known.

"No, Rin must stay safe for mama so mama won't worry," stated Kagome reaching forward to tap Rin on the nose. The little girl crossed her eyes earning a soft laugh from Kagome.

The priestess hadn't sent anyone to Edo though. No, there was no way she was going to bring her friends into her life after she'd been ripped out of there's. If she was dead to them than she would remain so.

* * *

Kouga knew the protocol when it came to chasing after a mate among ranks that were as high as his own. Normally a man left his people, placed another in charge for the time being, and persued the alpha female he desired until she became compliant. Kouga couldn't afford to leave his people no matter how well settled they were. They lived in one of the safest areas, no one knew how to get to their falls since it was a series of winds and turns to get to the waterfalls as well as there was a series of five holes behind the falls and you had to choose the right one that would lead you into the great cavern where they all lived and slept. No one had attacked while he was gone and things were running smoothly. It was just that Kouga could sense that his people wanted him around, they'd missed him .

"A mate needs to supply food, family, security, and love," stated Kouga remembering the words his own father had told him as a wolf pup. That motto held true in almost every demon culture. Your mate was your other half, the most valuable asset to your pack. Kouga stretched out on his spot next to the river, watching the men stretch wide nets to capture fish. Normally most demons hunted, but Kouga had acquired a taste for fish from the woman his thoughts were filled with.

"_What's this?" Kouga asked sitting in front of the campfire while Inuyasha grumbled off to the side. He'd finally joined their alliance with Sesshomaru and had been traveling with them while they'd been trying to locate where Naraku was. Kouga lifted up a weird looking flaky thing. It smelled familiar, something he rarely tasted, but it didn't look at all normal._

"_It's fish sticks," said Kagome lifting one up and demonstrating how to eat it. "Just fish Kouga."_

"_This doesn't look like fish."_

"_That's because there's batter on it." Kagome rolled her eyes and scooted over towards him, earning a smug grin from him, a growl from Inuyasha, and was that a glare from Sesshomaru? Kagome lifted up the fish in his hand and broke it in half to show him the white meat inside. "See," she said lifting it up for his viewing. His nose wrinkled and she moved the fish closer to his mouth. "Open up Kouga."_

"_No," he stated glaring at the weird white meat. He crossed his arms across his chest. There was no way he was going to eat that thing. Absolutely nothing Kagome said or could do would convince him otherwise that it was edible._

_Kagome placed on a hurt look and slid big blue eyes up to Kouga. "You saying I'm a horrible cook Kouga?" His spine stiffened and he shook his head._

"_No you aren't, I just don't like fish," he amended._

"_But you haven't even tried this," she pouted, though it was to no avail. Kouga had already made up his mind on this matter. Wolf demons just didn't eat fish. Wild boar and deer sure, but fish was for humans._

_Kagome decided to play up on something that she'd seen her friends do time and time again with their charms. She glanced over at Miroku who was smirking at the mischief dancing in her eyes, it appeared she was going to take a note from him as well. Kagome sighed mournfully and squeezed her arms together in a feminine fashion that accentuated her chest, leaning forward to look up at him and nibble at the fish stick in her hand. Her lips were just a few inches away from Kouga's daintily chewing on the food. "It's a shame you're missing out." Inuyasha was speechless where he sat and even Sesshomaru's eyes had widened a fraction._

_Kagome leaned forward and prayed that the pocky game would work as the fish stick in her mouth poked at his lips. Kouga's mouth opened in shock and she quickly moved to chuck that piece of fish in his mouth. His lips clamped down and they were both biting at one end. Kagome's mouth laxed and she pulled away smirking at the crimson faced wolf man who was slowly eating at the fish stick. "Now be a good wolf and eat it all," she teased as Kouga nodded his head and ate in silent bashfulness at the food, deciding it was the best tasting meal on the earth. Inuyasha was shouting at Kagome over how she was treating Kouga and Sesshomaru was keeping silent in his own area. Miroku was laughing his head off and hinting at Sango to feed him his food the same way, with many obvious innuendos implied, which earned him a blistering smack._

Kouga grinned as the memory faded away and plans were quickly formed. He'd have her feeding him again like that with how determined he was. "Well, I'll give her food, family, security, and love," he vowed. The happy wolf demon stood up thrilled at the fact that his tribe could assemble within a moment to travel. Kouga bounced over towards the group of fishing demons, "Okay men, I've decided on it. I've got a mate to catch so I'm going to need your help." He heard a few chuckles and nods. If anyone needed desperate help getting a mate it would be Kouga since the woman seemed to be Kagome. If anything she had a reputation for not agreeing right off the bat to mating. "Spread the word among the others to prepare to move before the week is out." That would give her enough time for her cycle to end.

"We will head to the western lands and hunt to provide food for my future mate. Right now I'm going to go gather her pup." And that would take care of the family part. He might not be able to let the others know about her, but the fox kit needed her as she needed him, and now the little tyke could have a real honest to the fates family. Kouga could work on ideas for security later… as for the loving, well that one he didn't need to think over for he already knew what he wanted to do to show her. The beast in him could think of many things to do and show her.

* * *

Megumi brushed aside her long white bangs, the pale crescent moon shining as a symbol of her right as she gave the crowd of followers a bright ferocious smile with a poised regal stature displayed to the crowd of warriors. If there was one thing Megumi knew how to do it was ensnare hearts without needing to do much except open her mouth. That was after all how she'd gotten Sesshomaru's father.

Already people had flocked to her. Not enough for an army just yet, but enough to strike at Kagome's heart. "I know none of you will fail me as we try to claim back what is mine. That pathetic priestess that my son had the audacity to take for a wife is human and what's more she believes in equality for humans and half demons alike." Growls and loud echoing spiteful words were exclaimed in protest over this information. "But we demons, we pure blood, we are not equal to that of a slave! Do you think so?"

The crowd roared their protests and Megumi gave them a sweet tilt of the head, she raised her long claws in the air to grab their attention. "I agree. If she succeeds in ruling the western lands than we all have to be ready for change. Imagine it, half demons given the respect that _we_ have! Humans will believe themselves equal to us! Our world will change because of this little human snit! But how can you change what is already perfect?" demons jostled one another nodding their heads in approval while Megumi beamed down at them from her perched spot up in a room overlooking everything below her in the winter western lands. The crowd was moving and their spirits were heightened despite the cold. "You have your first orders, upon finishing them return promptly and we will gather for the real war," promised Megumi nodding her head at the one in charge of her troops, a Ryuk who was a lizard demon. He began marching them away and Megumi felt all warm inside as she thought of Kagome's home being attacked. That little Edo would be involved if she had anything to do with it. Oh, she knew where Kagome had appeared from. Megumi was as adapt at gathering information as Sesshomaru had been. Now all she had to do was wait for that little red haired she wolf to play her part in all of this. Megumi would have the western lands crumbling without her there and make sure that the subjects were missing her ruling. All she needed was that necklace around Kagome's pretty little neck and the girl would be no more.

* * *

Kouga's pace picked up as he neared Edo. Something didn't seem right. His instincts were screaming at him to be quick in his errand, but his mind was still planning on gathering Shippo and spending just a bit of time with his friends. Once Kouga reached the lands though everything seemed fine and fair, but the prickles on the back of his neck wouldn't leave him alone. It just felt like he needed to be on the tips of his toes today. The wolf demon tread down the worn path Kagome had often used alongside him when she'd been mourning over Sesshomaru. He followed after the scent of the little fox demon and found him not too far away bothering Inuyasha who was trying to be a dutiful husband and actually put up laundry. Every few minutes Shippo would chuck an acorn or a mushroom at Inuyasha's head and then spin around whistling when Inuyasha would whip his hand around to look at him.

Kouga let out a snort, "I thought you were supposed to be the man in the relationship dog-turd."

Inuyasha's ears pinned to his head as he glared at Kouga, "I am the man in the relationship idiot!" Inuyasha's face broke out into a fanged grin. "Otherwise Kikyou wouldn't be pregnant." He was boasting now and Kouga could only smirk as he strode towards the half demon to congratulate him. "You're looking awfully happy," remarked the half demon, his golden eyes studying the faint smile on Kouga's face. There was no way that the uncontrollable demon he'd seen just months ago could be this happy. Something had to have happened for this to be so.

Kouga glanced over at Shippo before looking back at Inuyasha. "I've found some information that Kagome left behind before she... disappeared." Inuyasha turned his back on Kouga, rolling his eyes at the fact that Kouga still believed Kagome to be alive. It was a fool's errand to chase after something that no longer existed. Shippo trailed over towards Kouga and jumped up, scampering to comfortably sit on his shoulder. The two had bonded before things had become hectic and Shippo gave a comforting pat to Kouga's head that said he was happy to see him.

"Hey Kouga you want me to draw you a picture with my crayons?" crowed Shippo, he'd been using the last of Kagome's crayons sparingly, but if Kouga was here than Shippo would go out of his way to make the wolf demon brighten up some. Like Kagome, Kouga had always taken some time out of his life to spare for the kitsune. He'd treated Shippo like pack and so Shippo had felt a kinship to him.

"Well, where did you find it?" Inuyasha asked after hanging up the leftover bits of laundry in record time. If Kouga had some information that had been from Kagome than he'd listen.

"Gather the others and we'll talk," replied Kouga. He knew that they needed everyone around for him to say this fallacy to them. He'd only tell a lie to protect Kagome and so he would do so only once since he was an honest demon of sorts. He also wanted to see how Sango and Miroku were doing, knowing that he'd better memorize everything he could about them for Kagome to give her a full report that would have her jumping in his arms. _**Mate will be very pleased with us**_, his beast gloated at the very thought of how Kagome would reward him. Truth was Kouga was in this all for providing for her and showing her how much he cared like a proper beau, but the beast in him was looking at the more perverted benefits. Kouga could've sworn had his beast been out and in control it would've made best friends with Miroku for they would be kindred souls in their love for the baser things.

Besides, this was all a prelude to something better. For Kouga knew as soon as he got Shippo under his custody he'd take off with the kit to his pack, make ready for everyone to travel, and reunite Shippo with Kagome. The math worked out wonderfully in his head, but Kouga couldn't see any obstacles that would prevent him from such a happy reunion for the woman he loved. "By the way dog-turd. You'll be a decent father, even if you can't handle the kit."

Inuyasha chucked a piece of laundry at Kouga and growled at Kouga some obscenity that got a sandal tossed at him from his mate who was just exiting the hut. "Inuyasha watch your mouth around Shippo or I'll have to subjugate you," retorted Kikyou as she walked out, a hand on her slightly bigger stomach. She just loved resting that hand on her tummy knowing that something was in there waiting to come out. The elder priestess had developed quite a happier mood and sweeter personality upon finding she was pregnant. Then again, being alive and not just a piece of clay had helped Kikyou feel human again, she could feel and touch and taste and enjoy things so much better now thanks to Kagome. She owed that woman so much.


	9. Chapter 9 My Woman

**A/N: Wow, this was a short chapter for me.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha**

* * *

Kouga paced the hut. What exactly was he going to tell the others? That he knew Kagome was well and alive? He hadn't really thought things through, he just wanted to give them some bit of information on Kagome's supposed death. It wasn't fair that he was allowed to know what was going on and they weren't. he understood Sesshomaru's reasoning to keep Kagome hidden in the shadows from her friends, but that dog demon prick had never been right when it came to family. He'd disbanded his brother, fought with his father, hated his mother… Sesshomaru had just begun to appreciate family when Kagome's pack had joined an alliance with him. He'd only let in that two headed dragon pack mule, that adorable little chubby cheeked human Rin, and that mouthy green creature. Kagome had joined his pack when he'd just been getting used to the others. It was no wonder that he didn't think Kagome should communicate at all with them.

"His reasoning sucks," grumbled Kouga. He ran a clawed hand over his bangs trying to iron out his frazzled nerves. But if he told than Kagome would be pissed at him. She'd be happy though that the others finally knew, but she'd also be worried knowing her tender heart. Either way Kagome's emotions would be thrown into whack and he couldn't have that with his future mate. She was his constant thoughts and worries. But Kagome needed pack. Sesshomaru had never known how strong pack was.

"What did you find?" Sango's voice half scared him out of his wits. He hadn't heard her enter the hut with Miroku in tow behind her, Kikyou, Shippo, and Inuyasha. Oh great, out of the cave and thrown to the lions. And he hadn't even a moments thought to think up something.

Kouga fell to his bottom and sat down casually while the others took their time getting to a comfortable spot. Shippo sat nearest to him, his little paws folded up in his lap trying o be a good kitsune for his favorite guest. "I've traveled since I left looking for Kagome." That was an obvious statement if there were any. He glanced around at her pack. These were the people who'd kept Kagome strong and she needed them. He didn't agree at all with Sesshomaru's logic. "Kagome was washed down the river." But that didn't mean he would go against what Kagome's wishes were. He couldn't betray her. "She wasn't eaten by the demon that attacked her. I just thought you should know."

"Did you see Kagome's body?" Inuyasha was always pestering when it came to Kagome. They were like brother and sister worrying over one another. Kouga wondered if there really ever was a competition between him and Inuyasha when it had been so obvious that Inuyasha was just a pack brother. He should've noticed sooner. It might've made their friendship a bit more tolerable.

"Yes." Truthful as a wolf could be when protecting the one they cared for. "She sits in a nice spot… a garden with a pond nearby." Well, Kagome did sit there often enough. If he didn't know any better he'd believe her to be a fairy with how much time she spent talking to the flowers. She had a green thumb she did. He'd caught her enough times pulling out weeds out of random patches in the maze. Miroku reached over and wrapped an arm around Sango whose hands had clenched at her clothes. Kikyou's own hand went to squeeze Inuyasha's claws.

"What're your plans Kouga-sama?" Miroku asked, breaking through the silence. Inuyasha was casting Kouga weird looks throughout this conversation. He couldn't believe that Kouga would give up so easily.

"I have a future mate waiting for me in the west." This was even more shocking for the group to hear. "I've realized the best thing to do is to do my duties for my pack." It was believable to all but Inuyasha. Sango had wondered if Kouga's like for Kagome had been all as a tool to get one over on Inuyasha so she could believe it, after all a wounded heart did best when one was helping to heal it. And she knew all about duty. Miroku thought a good tumble and producing an heir were important enough. Kikyou was confused, she'd been feeling Kouga's aura since the moment he'd joined their alliance before Naraku had died. She knew he had feelings for Kagome, but she could feel now how much deeper his feelings ran for this woman he was willing to mate. Inuyasha though couldn't believe a bit of the bullshit Kouga was dishing out. "Sesshomaru's heir, Lady Maru, is my intended."

"Feh. Knowing Sesshomaru his heirs got to be silent as the grave," commented Inuyasha. He felt the need to laugh imagining someone as cold and reserved stuck chained onto Kouga of all people. That wouldn't be any man's luck, it'd be torture.

"Shuddup mutt, she's my intended and I'd like to bring Shippo with me when I go back. Someone wants to see him." They would all assume it was Rin that waited to see her best friend again. Kouga's sharp blue eyes turned upon the fox kit, waiting for his response. "I promise to bring you back as soon as you want me to."

"I think travel would be good for you Shippo," agreed Sango. She reached over and ran a hand through his hair. She was pregnant and o the way to starting her own little family with Miroku and though she didn't want to part with the little boy she knew Shippo needed to get out. Shippo was as close to Kagome as Sango had been and where Sango was able to put her energy into her new little family that would be blossoming Shippo had nothing to do to put his energy into. Pranks could only go so far and they always ended up with Inuyasha either chasing Shippo or Miroku putting a sutra on him to freeze Shippo to the ground as punishment.

The fox took a moment to think about it before he nodded his head and looked up at Kouga like a lost puppy. "I'll go. Thank you Kouga." His little paws reached out and touched Kouga's knee. If any child looked like he needed a hug it was that one. Kouga reached out and swept Shippo into his arms wrapping the little tyke up and holding him. He cast the others a look that begged for them to please clear out. Inuyasha was the last one to gruffly make his exit. The look he sent Kouga with those sharp golden eyes promised they'd be talking after this. The quiet little sobs that began to wet his shoulder tore at the wolf demon's heart. "Kouga I wish she weren't gone. I miss my mama." He cried out like all children. "I want my mama."

"Shh Shippo," he rocked the little boy on his shoulder back and forth. Kouga was the leader of the wolf tribe. And unlike many leaders he actually took the time to know all of those who resided in his care, particularly the young ones. It was just the way wolf leaders were. He made sure that they were watched after constantly and provided time for all father's to spend with their children. The pack was a very active life and he'd helped kiss his fair share of booboos for little wolf cubs tripping over rocks and roots. And whenever orphans were left behind the pack let them decide which family they wished to stay with. Shippo's paws clutched onto Kouga. "Kagome's still alive," he murmured needing to salve these wounds. He had the power and the ability to balm this boy's broken heart and he'd deal with all the fury from Kagome if he had to just for Shippo to be happy. Besides, his full intentions were to take Shippo away from this village and bring him back to Kagome. Kouga knew that Shippo wouldn't want to return from being with Kagome so he'd planned on telling Inuyasha and the others later down the road that he was going to adopt Shippo into his pack. He already considered Shippo his son. After all, Kagome was his intended mate. Whoever belonged to her pack was his as well, that included Rin and Shippo both.

Shippo sniffled. "Nuh-uh. You just told Inuyasha and them-"

"I lied," he whispered as quietly as he could. He was going to give Shippo the hope that he couldn't give the others. "I've _seen_ her Ship. She's Sesshomaru's heir."

Shippo's glassy eyes widened as he whispered just as softly. "The one you're going to marry?"

Kouga nodded with a grin a mile wide. "Told everyone she was my woman. They never believed me." And Shippo actually giggled.

* * *

It was the second day staying in the little village where the band of friends had settled down. Shippo was chipper ever since he'd spoken with Kouga. Often times the duo walked alone together to chat. Kouga would call Kagome 'Lady Maru' just to be safe as he told Shippo exactly how she was taking to court life. But Kouga's inner wolf was getting antsier than normal and he didn't think it was just because Kagome was in heat. It took that single day to find out just why.

The thundering of flapping wings reached his ear as he paused in his play of tag with Shippo and the village children. The men in the village quickly went to the opening of the village with Inuyasha in the lead to greet the flying messenger who didn't dare dismount form his dragon. He looked prim and proper and the saddle on which he sat had the flowered symbol of the west. "Whaddyah want here?" Inuyasha asked, his eyes lighting upon the demon who sat astride the large dragon.

"My name is Rheago and I've come from the lands of the west under the orders of Lady Maru."

"Look bastard we don't want anything to do with-"

"Wait," called out Kouga. He pushed through the crowd with Shippo trailing after him. What was going on? Had she sent for him? If so it was jeopardizing her identity. "What does my lady say?"

The man at once dismounted from his dragon and bowed his head reverently towards Kouga. That was shocking, no one ever saw someone give that much respect to Kouga aside from his usual wingmen. It made them questoin exactly what standing Kouga had in the demon community since none of them really knew. "My lord, Lady Maru has declared war on Megumi, the former queen of the west and wife of the late Inu no Taisho." Inuyasha's ears twitched at hearing his father's name.

"What happened to make Ka-Lady Maru do this?" Oh his tongue almost tripped him up.

The messenger hopped from foot to foot, he was antsy to recruit as many people as he could. "Megumi's been attacking villages in the west provinces. Lord Salen has agreed to battle alongside Lady Maru."

"Feh, what does this have to do with us?" Inuyasha snarled out, paying no courtesy to this messenger with his snub as he did everyone else he met.

Rheago glared at the half breed. "Megumi of the west has been burning villages, particularly ones with half demons since Lady Maru has a fondness for their kind."

"Sesshomaru's heir," scoffed Inuyasha. He could barely even believe it! Someone Sesshomaru had named to rule his lands actually liked halflings like him.

"Lady Maru asks for humans and demons alike to fight to-"

"Why should we fight for a demon?" Sango shouted out from where she stood beside Miroku. She disliked demons and disliked even more humans being used in their politics. All of her training told her that demons saw humans as nothing more than chattle. Inuyasha was the rare exception.

"Because the late Sesshomaru's wife is as mortal as you," exclaimed the messenger. Okay, so that was shocking.

Inuyasha's ears straightened at that. "Wait! This heir was his wife! He married a human!" Kouga was desperately sending the messenger eye signals that told him to be quiet, but the man wouldn't shut his flapping trap. Oh no, Kagome had to get people who were actually pumped about doing their jobs!

The messenger nodded. "She seeks peace between the two species. Lady Maru is a priestess, a strong one at that." Oh why hadn't that fool stuck his two feet in his mouth? Couldn't he understand eye language that was guy code for 'Shut the hell up?'

For once the gears in Inuyasha's brain were working at full speed. He turned furious eyes on Kouga. Inuyasha grabbed Kouga by the shoulders, his claws digging into the armor as he pulled him nose to nose. Inuyasha was literally breathing down Kouga's neck. If looks could kill Kouga would've been dead three times over by now. "Lady Maru is **your** intended is she? A _human_! A _priestess_! Fess up wolf!"

Kikyou strode forward and set her hands on her husband's arms trying to calm him down with her soothing aura. She sent probing eyes towards Kouga, "Is the lady of the west Kagome?"

Kouga jerked himself out from Inuyasha's claws and sighed long and heavy. Oh, he knew Kagome was going to kill him for not pummeling that man into the dirt to keep his trap quiet. "Only one woman has ever been my woman," he said, neither outright confirming or denying the question asked of him.

"Kikyou go pack your bags," ordered Inuyasha, his gold eyes glaring at Kouga. "We're going to fight for her after I get done kicking his ass and getting answers!" And knowing Inuyasha he planned on doing it in exactly that order.

* * *

"Ayame," Kagome squealed out happily, her bright blue eyes welcoming the female wolf demon as much as she was. The priestess's arms flew around the red head pulling her into a loving hug. This was definitely a surprising visit. "I've missed you! Where did you disappear to?" And this was why it had taken Ayame days to come and do the deed. She hated and loved Kagome. The friendship was inviting, but she was too damn sickeningly nice.

"My home in the north. Grandfather is getting old and I've been assuming more control," she replied with a shaky laugh. "Where's Kouga?"

"Oh, he went to check his pack," twittered Kagome with a smile as she walked over to a pillow to sit on. "He had to leave because of my... blood moon." She was trying to use the demonic terms now that she was thrown into the demonic culture. It still felt weird. Ayame was relived. First off she'd feel nervous enough as it was if Kouga was there. Secondly, she didn't want Kouga to be there to tie her to what she was planning on doing. That would definitely not be wise. She was planning on being there to comfort him after what she was going to do to Kagome. And thirdly, if Kagome was on her blood moon and he was gone then Ayame was assured she wasn't pupped by now.

Ayame reached for the pouch tied around her waist that held the jewel she'd been instructed to give Kagome. "Actually I brought-"

Before Ayame could finish speaking Salen came slinking in, his whiskers twitching as he caught her smell. She'd bathed all of the scent off as she could in river after river in case anyone caught onto just whom she'd been with. Her fingers pulled away from the satchel. She couldn't risk pulling it out now, not with Salen around. He was one of the closest people to Sesshomaru and of all things she knew he'd recognize the jeweled necklace right away as coming from Megumi. Of all people who could thwart her plans it was Salen. The cat tilted his head curiously at Ayame. "I take it you're here with news on whether or not you're going to join us with war against Megumi."

Ayame gulped and held herself firmly. This was her true challenge. She had to play the friend to Kagome and the ally to pool the wool over this cat's eyes. She was a wolf in sheep's clothing and if that cat hadn't strolled in she would've already had the sheep. "Actually I have come here to seek council with Kagome. My grandfather wishes for me to gather all the information I can as to why war has been declared so that he may decide." The lie rolled so easily off her tongue like sweet honey.

"Before I came in weren't you telling to Lady Maru how you're assuming more control," he chided. Those eyes peered at her as if seeing into her soul. "I'd think you'd be able to command your people with the ol' wolf getting up in age." Kagome watched the banter go back and forth. Salen was being too protective of her. Ayame was her best friend and duh, of course her grandfather would want to know about everything before he plunged head first with his people into a civil war. "You did stand behind her when she needed someone to verify her claim on the west. Will you stand behind her now?" Kagome would have ot talk to Salen about when to back down and leave girls to talk. She wanted to hear all about what Ayame had been up to.

"I am an ally and a friend of Kagome's." Ayame was practically snarling at that blasted cat who looked like he'd gotten into the creamer. She'd grown up a lot since she'd decided to play her hand in this battle alongside Megumi. She learned from history and she learned from watching Sesshomaru and his mother as she'd grown up. Though she'd never applied herself to being a leader she knew how to speak as one when she needed to instead of talking like a lovelorn girl. That was the girl that Kouga had always seen. He'd never given her a chance to be something more and be a woman. "It should be obvious what I'm going to decide. Nevertheless, grandfather needs understanding of these matters before I declare war along the house of the west."

"A well crafted answer wolf," purred Salen. He could see the double meaning that Kagome was too naïve to notice behind the words. Salen strolled over towards Kagome and gently placed a hand, ginger fur ending at his knuckles, on her shoulder. "You and Kagome are free to have time together to speak, but I won't be far behind. I've assumed the role of personal bodyguard." Well, Kagome hadn't expected that of all things. She was completely unaware that Salen was staking one of his nine lives on Ayame having an ulterior motive to being here. Firstly, Ayame hadn't looked phased at all at the thought of war... and secondly, it took five days to get word to the north and riders hadn't been sent out that long. Of course it was likely that someone from her pack could've stumbled across a messenger before they reached their borders, but the north packs were rare for leaving their lands just to cruise the plains of other borders. Salen smelled something fishy. Well, this was a task for a cat. One wolf might want to sink claws into Kagome and another wolf just liked pawing at her with his demanding mitts. At least his life was interesting. Now which wolf would win?


	10. Chapter 10 Even the Strongest May Doubt

**A/N: Finals are over and now I wait for the blessed undergraduate degree I am about to receive this week. Very happy to be writing again.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

* * *

Too insightful was Salen to wait around for some trick to be pulled over the innocent's nose. Luckily, that wolf came out alone on her way from the bathhouse to her own guest bedroom. The sway of her hips, the snap of her eyes, the way that perfume clung to her from bathing with the innocent one as if she were her bosom companion rather than scheming against her… Salen was very good at watching people and surmising their intentions. Ayame reeked of mischief to come.

He only had to wait.

But this cat was rather impatient. He'd have to push her to see her scheme.

Of course, she wouldn't do something so sudden and rash as to hurt Kagome.

Time and patience was the manner of those seeking to vengefully hurt others and the cat demon could smell a woman writhe with scorn and anger a mile away. Women of the court were always up to something. You could tell when their smiles didn't quite reach their eyes, those fake biddies hatching and scheming amongst themselves. This was the first he'd seen of the wolf participating in that age long tradition of courtesans.

As soon as Ayame slid the door open to her lonesome and spacious bedroom, Salen foisted himself upon her, fastening Ayame against the wall with his sharp claws digging into her white fur cape against the wood paneling on either side. His whiskers stood on edge and his narrow green pupils focused on her as he would a fat piece of tuna. "Just _what_ are you up to, wolf princess?" There was a purr in his voice and a bite in his tone. He sounded more gruff dog than frenzied feline.

Ayame's eyes hardened and she bristled under his touch. A fang was revealed in response to his rough treatment. At least she wasn't playing innocent, something she clearly wasn't. "Doing my duty."

"Evasive." At least she wasn't as stupid as he'd thought. "Rather than answering, you should learn to hold your tongue as Sesshomaru did," advised the feline.

"Oh, and he spoke to you often?" Her voice was high pitched and annoying when confronted.

"More than he did you," hissed Salen. "Be wary of your answers, she-wolf."

"Oh, why should I worry? Will you hit me with a hairball?" Ayame pretended to be fearful. She was prodding the wrong feline's whiskers out of place.

His tail swished and picked up a few rocks from the ground just outside her door. That same tail snaked upwards between them. "The smallest answer can lead to the biggest mistake." He dropped the rocks one by one in front of her face. "Be wise. Be tactful." He dropped another one. "And don't let yourself get caught by someone smarter than you." His tail swished against her waist as if trying to remind her that she was in no position to anger him. He had centuries of experience on her. Centuries of battle. Centuries… of spying.

"You trusted him though." Ayame trusted no one and herself, least of all this prissy feline. If she didn't act with her plans fast, there was no doubt that Salen would be on her day in and day out looking for that opening Ayame needed. She wouldn't have an ounce of privacy with Kagome. That left her with two options. Strike fast with the priestess or try to wait it out.

"Not with any of my nine lives would I ever trust a dog." Ayame's brows rose and she wondered briefly if Salen's kind act to Kagome was just a ploy. "Now a wolf," he continued with his hands holding onto her shoulders as his tail flicked back and forth behind him, "I do trust them." Hope rose in her chest. "However, a bitch of any canine race I have absolutely less trust than I would a dog."

"Your views on Kagome-"

"She is neither demon nor bitch." Kagome was an outlier he'd stumbled across. "I've yet to comprehend her." He may not know exactly where he stood with the human, but he was drawn to her as assuredly as Sesshomaru had been. She gave her trust away like candy, expecting the best out of people, and Salen wouldn't mind being one of those people who did perform the best. Call it a passing fancy, but he had a feeling she would bring excitement to his life as Sesshomaru had.

She growled at him. "I'm here _for _Kagome."

"As what?" She remained silent, taking his advice for once. There was no way she was going to say something and get caught in a trap. Not now when she was so close. "Scram wolf." His claws slid back under his fluffy fingers as he freed her. "Just know this, if you are indeed up to something foul… I will know, Ayame." She shuffled away and hurried off, slamming the sliding door so fast it almost hit his feline nose.

Salen padded away silently and smiled. His eyes glowed in the nightlight like most cats as his tail wandered up to drop something into his hands. "Clumsy assassin." He gave the jewel a once over and his pupils widened considerably. "Now just why do you have this?" He asked no one and nothing.

He knew exactly how she got it and from whom, but what powers lay dormant in this thing? What was it intended for? Something had to activate it to work and only orders given by those of the Taisho family could open it so no doubt an order had been given by Lady Megumi to this wretched necklace. The cat lord had only seen it in action once. He'd been present in the court, waiting on Megumi to attend a meeting with him, when he'd spied out the window the necklace that had taken Rin. He'd watched for bated hours until Sesshomaru had triumphed over the necklace with Rin and Kohakku in tow.

Did Megumi wish to see if Kagome could control the necklace? Or was there a trap placed on it just for her? The latter sounded more likely.

Salen raised his eyes to the moon aloft in the sky as if that was where his long dead acquaintance resided now. "Did you intend for _this _to happen when you chose the she-wolf to watch after your human?"

No one could ever be sure of Sesshomaru's original thoughts and what he ever intended when it came to others.

This could all be calculated to make Kagome rise to the occasion of rivals within her own circle and learning how brutal court life was… or maybe, just maybe, Sesshomaru had erred once in his life of perfection. Maybe he hadn't expected this outlier to come into play.

Kagome was someone with whom Salen was sure Sesshomaru would allow his guard to fall. After all, after centuries of being a bachelor he'd quite easily tossed it aside to take her on as mate. That already showed Sesshomaru had been far too willing to be rash and rash was not a trait often associated with him.

Everyone had trusted the dog to never fall in love, it wasn't his way.

But Salen didn't trust Sesshomaru as far as he could throw him.

This had never been simply a marriage of convenience to be aligned with the great Shikon Miko. Salen would stake every single one of his nine lives on that.

* * *

You'd think one of them would've knocked the other out by now. Or maybe they would've destroyed each other already. But no. They'd spent about half an hour going on with fists flying and insults, as usual.

Inuyasha was still throwing unrelenting punches and Kouga was trying his best to dodge them. The wolf had speed on his side, but he knew if half-demon fist met with wolfy skin, well, Inuyasha could throw a punch well enough to throw Kouga back. That mangy mutt had a fucking iron fist for a hand. "She's fucking alive and** you** fucking told us she was dead!"

Kouga had barely missed that one! Inuyasha's claws went whizzing right past his head! Any other wolf would've been knocked out by now. At least the conversation was still lax, Inuyasha was repetitive as ever in any argument.

"Not _my_ idea! She was under orders dogturd!" Kouga saw an opening and dropped down, swinging his leg out to knock Inuyasha's feet right out from under him. Furry ears and hot temper went flying to the ground in a heap of curses and clouds of dirt.

Miroku and Sango watched from a safe distance beside Kikyou and Shippo, all four casually sitting under a tree as if this were a daily occurrence. It might as well have been. The messenger had already left upon finding that these group of people were acquainted with his ruler and would come to her aid.

"Who the hell's orders asshole?!" Inuyasha spat out blood from where his chin had hit a rock and hopped back onto his feet. "I thought she was the fucking ruler and could do whatever she wanted!" Kouga hadn't moved. He was tired of fighting. Every moment wasted was a moment his woman needed him.

"Her mate ordered her to!"

Inuyasha drove himself towards Kouga like a bull and managed to cut his arm with his blades. "So you _did_ order her, you asshole!"

"Not me! Sesshomaru!" He was irritated now that his arm was scratched up and bleeding. Really! Did Inuyasha not know how to sit down and talk things out? Kouga was a hot head in general, but being around Kagome had rubbed off a bit on him and he could now understand why she'd been so irritated with Inuyasha in the past. It was like talking to a toddler.

"Feh, I don't believe that shit." Kagome's lessons with diplomacy would've done Inuyasha a fair share better had he taken them instead of learning to squabble like a brat.

"_He's_ the one she married first!"

"Kagome would never-"

"She did!" Kouga's face was marred with a scowl at the thought of it. He really didn't like thinking about Sesshomaru and his Kagome getting close, but past relationships happened and at least it had brought Kagome to him, albeit not under ideal circumstances. "Hate to admit it dog-turd, but she agreed to it on her own terms."

"Why would-"

Kouga held up a hand, hoping Inuyasha wouldn't charge at him again. "Let me talk, mutt-face!" Before Inuyasha could come up with a retort, his wife had come over and touched his arm. Words weren't needed, just a touch and a look that told him to be quiet and listen. At least someone had sense enough to get him to hear Kouga out. "She had to protect you guys. If you're mad at Kagome's methods you can take that up with her. Right now though, I need to get going if she's going up against Sesshomaru's mother in war." He dropped his arms and began to walk past Inuyasha towards an overzealous Shippo who'd already packed his bags while those two had been fighting and was more than eager to get to Kagome.

A clawed hand around his tanned bicep steeled Kouga's stride. "Sesshomaru's mother… what does she intend for Kagome?" Inuyasha didn't have pleasant memories of Megumi. In fact, Megumi sent a wave of nausea over him that he found hard keeping down. This woman… a shiver ran down his spine. There were dark things within his own past that he'd yet told Kagome or even Kikyou about involving the house of the west. He absolutely loathed that woman.

"Death. Like with everyone else who gets in her way," answered Kouga.

"Kagome better have one hell of an argument when I get to her," Inuyasha responded, flexing his claws until his nails shortened. There would be time for him to reflect on those unpleasant memories later. For now, his best friend needed him. Inuyasha promptly started departing from the village and looked back at his lagging friends who'd been watching. "What're you waiting for?"

Miroku raised a brow. "You _do _remember Kouga wants to marry Kagome don't you?"

Inuyasha turned to face that damned wolf and shook a finger in his face for warning. "We're not through with this." There were times when Inuyasha knew to get going and return to a matter later.

* * *

A day had passed and still nothing had transpired between the she-wolf and Kagome. At least nothing to merit worries. In the night Salen had managed to slip into her room undetected and returned that cursed object back to her possession. He knew what the weapon was; now he merely had to watch for the opportune moment to catch her at her plot and prove her true colors to Kagome. Not that he left Kagome alone.

Even now, as she perused Sesshomaru's personal room he was with her. This should have been a moment alone, but he wouldn't do it. Couldn't do it. As much as any cat hated to be indebted to a dog, he owed Sessshomaru.

As her fingers trailed over a very familiar kimono, one exactly like the one her former mate had always worn, Kagome spared a glance to Salen. "How did you two meet?"

No doubt as to whom she was referring to. "We grew up together."

The delight in her eyes was immediate. "Childhood friends?"

"Childhood enemies," he corrected, remembering a time when he and Sesshomaru pulled pranks on each other as rivals at every function there was in the kingdoms. His tail being dipped in ink. Water being poured over his head. The ever returned revenge such as covering Sesshomaru's mokomoko in itching powder.

"Then how did you two…?"

"Now that is a story you should sit down for, m'lady." And sit she did, attentively and with Sesshomaru's obi in her lap.

* * *

_Dark and bitter was the night on which he snuck about such lovely halls of marble and ivory. An up and coming king to the south and a thief when it pleased him. A most unlikely suspect who had all the riches he could get. All except this. It was a matter of honor that he stole this in of all unlikely places, a banquet. He did not go in as a guest; the invitation to which he promptly refused feeling it was an insult. Instead he went in swathed in black cloth, a powder clinging to his skin to eradicate his own personal stench within this lofty lord's manor. No doubt, the lord himself was with his guests, perusing the many eligible women in attendance for a potential mate._

_Salen looked down into the palm of his hands at the precious locket. She'd always worn it. Never taking it off. Once, it had belonged to his sister before she'd died less than a year after an arranged marriage. Many suspected, but no one could pin it on this lord who was looking to marry again after two months had passed since her death. He'd darkened every hall, snuffing every light out as he rushed by it sending the wind swirling behind him. Now would be the optimal time to actually escape._

_But not without a little bit of entertainment for his troubles._

_It was easy to sneak past maids and butlers all alike and set his well laid plans. Too bad those fireworks would be missed._

_He spied out from behind a curtain the brightly lit ballroom and decided: why the gods not? In a moment the feline stood atop the stairwell, on the dark wood railing itself that was polished to gleam and called out below, "Pardon my intrusion for the evening." His voice reverberated everywhere. He'd have one chance to make a mockery of this little show. All eyes rose to him and there were quite a few gasps at the darkly masked intruder. His nails lengthened and he raised it to the rope. "But I just wanted to drop in."_

_A quick slash and the chandelier went flying. His other hands tossed out smoke bombs littering the room with them as he dove out the nearest window and took off running, all the while being chased by guards. This fiery feline tossed a glance over his shoulder, spying that room at the top of the manor and paused long enough to shoot a fireball of immense proportions up to that roof devouring it in flame. A moment later sizzling fireworks shot out from the roof, shooting across the grass and lighting dried bits on fire, spontaneously flying everywhere._

_He'd just made it to the stables when Salen was suddenly tackled to the ground. The guards had him. No way out now, but it was worth it. It was all worth it. They dragged him up within the confines of the stables. Roughly jerking him back and forth. One of them chuckled and grabbed onto a long piece of rope hanging nearby, he tossed it to the men. "Bind him boys. Lord Hanno will be pleased with our catch."_

"_I think not," growled out a voice. Before the lesser demons could even blink he moved like lightning. The five guards were sent crippled to the ground. Heads rolled, bodies bled, and corpses lay still. "Hnn. Sloppy work, feline."_

_The cat blinked back in shock. "How did you-"_

_Sesshomaru stared at the back of Salen where his tail had escaped during the fro with the guards. The dog demon raised his hands over the rope, acid immediately dissolving the knot and freeing the cat._

"_You helped me. Why?" His palms were up in wonder._

_Sesshomaru shrugged casually, but his eyes never left that golden chain in Salen's hand. He knew. Growing up, he'd known what was in that necklace. The Lady Shihira, Salen's twin sister, was always the nicer of the cat siblings. "It was honorable." With a quick appraisal of the situation he added, "Take my dragon."_

"_I owe you."_

"_Hnn."_

* * *

"May I see the necklace?" The pretty voice drew him back out of his story telling and reminiscing of his past memories and back to the present. She held out her hand as if knowing that he still carried it around on him, which he did. The cat fumbled for a moment and then handed the item to Kagome as if it were even more valuable than the Shikon no Tama. The locket pried open easily under the touch of her fingers, as if its hinges were used to being opened quite often.

In the necklace was an inscription: _Family is forever._

"I had it made for her before she was married. Shihira was jittery about the wedding and didn't want to leave, but she understood duty."

"Duty," whispered Kagome. Her eyes looked up unwavering at Salen. That word. It had controlled her life. She understood the need for it, but sometimes she wished to spit upon it. "Sometimes, should duty be forsaken?"

"For what, my lady?"

"For love."

Salen was quiet for a moment and told Kagome what he should have told his sister so long ago had he been a braver demon. "Yes, my lady." If only Shihira had heard that answer, maybe, just maybe she would have lived. It would have taken quite the argument with his father, but if he had known his own father would be dying in the battle against Naraku it really wouldn't have mattered. "As the daughter-in-law of the great Inu no Taishō, I believe it is fitting that you choose love over duty." Kagome nodded her head and for once the great cat wished he could see right into it. "Might I ask, what duty are you willing to give up for him?"

There was no doubt about whom Kagome was thinking of and her cheeks were aflame with the truth of it so easily spotted.

"I promised to fulfill a duty and I shall, but not the way others wish it," she replied. There was one thing Kagome had realized within this court. It was dangerous, too dangerous for Rin. And if she had to think about it, consider living here in all of this splendor for the rest of her life… it wasn't a life she wished to have. At the time she had been willing, but she'd imagined that life being spent with a dog demon who was used to the court and knew he would guide her in every task and day. A constant ever caring guardian beside her. No longer did she wish to stay here. Especially if it meant forcing Kouga to do twice the work he was already doing and making him be confined in those restricting clothes. No, she would do her duty, but not the way they expected.

The way she moved was with assurance as Kagome went to leave him. "My queen?" Salen prodded. He'd never seen a more surer step even one from Sesshomaru was not so strong.

"Yes, your highness of the south?" She addressed him sharply, still unused to the courtesies. Wolves didn't have such unnecessary titles and constant decorum.

He had no substantial proof. Just the locket and he didn't even know if Sesshomaru had planned this far. Did he want Kagome to touch it or was this something unexpected? How the hell was he to repay the debt to a dead dog with so little information? "Be on your guard. With everyone, save for Lord Kouga and Rin. Accept no gifts unless he's approved them." There, that would help. Kouga would recognize what he did. Surely. And that would buy Salen some time to decide on how to advise her until Kouga returned.

"A warning for good reason?"

"A warning with the best intentions."

Kagome handed him back the necklace. "What happened to him, the demon lord that had married your sister?"

"A dog demon rightfully killed him. The claim was that he'd threatened his ward's very presence."

Her back went ramrod straight as she realized just how quickly Salen and Sesshomaru had bonded. "Was it true?"

"My lady, any unknown demon is a possible threat to Rin's life."

Kagome briefly considered the man that she'd been so willing to marry. She'd always known what Sesshomaru was capable of, what he was willing to do... but she recognized what he'd done by killing that lord for Salen. He'd garnered a pawn to protect her out of an obligation. "So your kindness to me, Salen?" She tried using his name informally, hoping that she was not just another piece on the chessboard.

"A debt to be repaid," he answered her, and this time it was the cat that slipped away. He had much more observing to do of a certain she-wolf if he meant to protect this queen. Kagome stared at the spot he'd been standing at and felt the tears gathering in her eyes at the slight. With the obi bunched up in her hands, Kagome sat back on the bed in the room of a friend that she'd thought she'd known so well. And now she saw that even in his death, Sesshomaru was still guiding her. Kagome no longer knew if it was a comfort or an annoyance.

His precautions made perfect sense to her. Suddenly Kagome understood how Sesshomaru had grown up to be so hard with trusting others. This place, this court made people that way.

Yes, court life was most certainly not the life for her.

Dear god she wished Kouga would come back to her and Rin soon. She felt so lonely in this palace and the need for him and his pack was stronger than she'd ever known her heart could long for someone.

* * *

Oh, he wasn't too far away from that mangy wolf. Salen was just outside of the hot springs with a feline ear perched catching anything said in the room. He was trying to suppress his own demonic aura, but knew they still felt him from within the bathhouse that night.

Kagome finished plucking each flower out of Rin's unruly hair and began gently brushing those little locks. How that girl got so many tangles in such a short time amazed her. "Okay, now it's time to wash it, Rin," she patted Rin's bottom and the girl jumped, tossing her towel to the side, completely bare assed into the hot spring. Rin then promptly began swimming like a doggy as Kagome had taught her many weeks ago. Kagome slid her towel off and eased into the water. Gorgeous raven hair was bound up in a pair of chopsticks.

Each knot was like a rock in her body. Kagome could swear she'd never been so tensed in her life, but here it was make a false move and be ridiculed. Sometimes she wished for the simple life just camping on the bare ground and hunting jewel shards again.

"You coming, Ayame?" The priestess asked, sparing a glance to the red head who looked down timidly at the pool of steaming water. Ayame had her chance right now with Salen outside. It would be far too late for him to do anything if she handed that necklace to Kagome.

But Rin was in the room.

Despite how much Ayame yearned to get this over and done with she wouldn't allow that child to suffer the sight of what she had planned. The wolf slid out of her towel timidly and allowed a toe to touch the shimmery surface before she too joined. "You look worried about something. Don't worry though, whatever it is will fix itself, I've no doubt," smiled Kagome as Rin swam over to her arms.

The little girl was set to the side to play with her bath toys as Kagome waded over to Ayame. "You need to relax." She reached out and tugged on one of Ayame's fiery ponytails. Without any hesitation, the wolf smacked Kagome's hand. Realizing what she'd done she just bit her lip. "I'm sorry, it's just… that flower is special." Kagome's mouth was a big 'O' though she knew what that flower was from she also knew that Ayame was probably having a harder time than she let on with letting go of Kouga.

The priestess felt guilt within her own heart over that. She couldn't prevent her feelings as much as she could stop the moon from shining full and bright every month.

"I'll set your flower to the side." Kagome gingerly lifted the bloom out of Ayame's hair, watching for the demon and whether or not she didn't want to be touched. She set the flower down on a towel and began to play with Ayame's hair, threading her finger through lovely shades of red. Ayame had almost as many tangles as Rin did. Kagome began brushing it out nicely until it shone straight as silk.

Both women knew what Kagome's actions meant. Grooming one another. This was what pack did. What family did. This was what strengthened their bonds. Ayame could almost cry for the overwhelming love coming from this woman she so badly wanted to get out of the picture.

"You really do look beautiful with your hair down. More mature even. Mama always said a girl's hair could do wonders with age." Ayame graced Kagome with a small smile at the compliment. Maybe a new look was what she needed to attract Kouga. She hadn't exactly ditched the ponytails she'd sported since childhood. Maybe she didn't need to go through with her plan at all. As long as she could steal Kouga than she would be fine with leaving Kagome safely alone. If she could have her perfect life… well, she would allow Kagome the same. And so Ayame was going to try and hold off on pulling that jewel out of the pouch. She would take a note from Sesshomaru's book of lessons in waiting it out until the opportune moment.

"Thank you, Kagome," she murmured. The steam rose up from the water and Ayame allowed it to mask the tears trailing down her cheeks.

"No problem, I've missed playing with someone's hair," chirped the priestess, not knowing that it wasn't the tenderness of grooming that Ayame was thanking her for. It was the unyielding friendship and kindness.

* * *

There was silence from two of the most unlikely characters that day. Shippo and Inuyasha.

The first of the two was undoubtedly the easiest to handle. Though a frown had marred Shippo's features most of the trip and silence had been his friend even around Kouga... the wolf demon needed to figure out what led to this.

"What's on your mind, kit?" Kouga tugged on that auburn puffball of hair poking out of his ponytail.

"When you marry Kagome, you aren't going to kick me out, are you?"

The very thought of it had Kouga repulsed. Where the hell would he get that idea? "What put that in your head? You'll be part of our pack just like Rin."

His little pointy ears twitched at that name. "Rin?"

"Yeah, the tykes taken to following round Kagome like a cub and calling her mama."

Shippo's head hung. "Do you think she'll still want me even though she has Rin?"

The wolf demon calmly dragged Shippo to the side of the walking group. Ginta and Hakkaku knew well enough where to lead everyone and he'd let them lead on ahead as they had a man-to-man talk. He knelt down as he would with any of the wolf pups in his tribe so they could be eye to eye. Children, no matter what age or species, needed to be treated with respect when asking questions that dealt with adult issues. Especially when their little hearts looked to be about spilling from their eyes like Shippo's face looked now. "Lookah here Shippo. Kagome's been missing you." He remembered all the fond looks she'd cast at Rin and he would instantly know her thoughts were on this red haired fox that he had gently by the shoulders. Hell, when he'd first confronted her Kagome's immediate tears had been for betraying Shippo. "Why did you think I came back to get you? Only you?"

"To look good." Kouga actually snorted. Okay, Shippo had Kagome's mouth on him.

"I already look good," he laughed, rubbing at the puffy head of hair. "Kagome _never_ wanted to leave you. You're her family Shippo, and if you'll let me, I'd like you to be mine."

The glow and idolatry from his face was enough. Shippo fell into Kouga's arms and bawled into his shoulder, letting Kouga carry him. He'd been holding in those tears for so long without anyone to share them with. "I'd like that, Kouga." He mumbled into the wolf demon's armor. "I'd like that very much." Little paws rubbed at his face to stop the tears. He was so embarrassed, but luckily no one glanced back in their large pack to stare at him.

Kouga cast a look at Inuyasha whose ears had been twitching. Dog-turd was always nosy, but it was nice seeing him pay attention to something. That mutt had been spaced out since Kouga had mentioned Megumi. Although if rumors were true there was good reason for Inuyasha to be. "I got to tell you though, my woman will give old mutt a run for his money now." Shippo snickered and the two walked alongside each other, both happier than they had been for quite some time.

* * *

He'd trudged on in silence. It was odd for one usually so mouthy, but ever since Sesshomaru's mother had been mentioned he'd had a permanent scowl on his face and that brow had been bent contemplating only the gods knew what. It wasn't until his body tensed up at the gates of the palace of the west that she finally spoke up while Kouga was addressing the gate keepers just who all was in his entourage. "What did this woman do to you, Inuyasha?"

The half-demon glanced over to his concerned wife's face. He briefly spared a glance at Kouga who was still talking with the palace gate keepers. That wolf and his people in this motley crowd probably all new just why Inuyasha had been so incredibly tense. Of course, being a new lord he would have at least heard a whisper of what had happened. Anything, especially for such scandal within a royal family with such a pedigree as his father the great Inu no Taisho.

Inuyasha took a deep breath and as the gates swung open he held his chin up ready to move forward again. He was ready to help Kagome until the last of his breath was drawn. His ears stood up, as if hearing the memories from his past of that dreadful night. That night when the entirety of his world as he'd known it as a child had completely changed. He'd gone from living in a palace to being ferried out of the house for fear of its mistress. Inuyasha reached over and gripped onto Kikyou's hand. He'd promised to protect her from any danger that threatened her and right now there was no one who could endanger Kikyou more than Megumi. "She murdered my mother."

* * *

**A/N: To be continued. (^_^) Yeah, Megumi's evil... eviiiiiillllllll. *hiss hiss***


End file.
